Destinos Quanticos
by lordkalel
Summary: Tras una largo viaje alrededor del mundo, el reconocido genio Ranma Saotome regresa a Tokio. Él ha logrado lo imposible. Construir una maquina que le permite ir a otras dimensiones y ocupar el cuerpo de sus contrapartes en ellas. Esto le traerá aventuras que pondrán su vida de cabeza.
1. Apéndice

**Destinos Quanticos  
Un fanfic de Ranma ½**  
_Por Steven Thesken_  
_Traducido por Lord Kal-el  
Formato: Aoi Fhrey_

Esta sección es inspirada por la información presentada en el libro de datos del excelente juego de rol TSR ***Tangentes.***

**Apéndice:**

Subyacente a esta historia es la asunción que los universos paralelos son reales, algo que la teoría de la onda quantum y la teoría de la relatividad predicen como posibilidad. Posibilidades sin fin de que las tierras alternas existen, contenidas todas dentro de una estructura conocida como superespacio. Esta compuesto de cada universo paralelo posible, todos coexistiendo lado a lado. Cada una de estas realidades individuales será referida como paraverso (_forma contraída de universo paralelo_) o una tangente. Cada tangente es una línea temporal, una versión nueva de la historia.

Cada tangente separada es como un hilo en una tela, y la red entera de hilos de la tela compone el superespacio. Las ramas de las líneas temporales se apartan una de otra en varios puntos de la historia, pero los hilos también siguen estando atadas juntas en grupos de tangentes similares, formando racimos a través del superespacio. Está generalmente aceptado que solamente verdaderos sucesos significativos dan lugar a la creación de nuevas líneas temporales, y acontecimientos o catástrofes verdaderamente masivas (_tales como el segundo impacto de Evangelion_) sirven como bifurcaciones masivas de los hilos y pueden producir racimos enteramente nuevos.

Hay también una teoría (_la que sigo esta historia_) de que cada acción produce tangentes múltiples, pero casi todas esas tangentes se combinan en un solo hilo. Solamente unas pocas de estas tangentes crean cruces sobre el mínimo temporal umbral de energía que les permitirá que se sostengan como parte de otra tangente, pero se deja al lector imaginarse cuan significante un acontecimiento tendría que ser para hacer esto. El viaje en el tiempo es un ejemplo de una de las maneras en que esto puede ser hecho, pero el cambio hecho en el pasado tendría que ser bastante grande para crear una nueva tangente que no se desvaneciera simplemente nuevamente dentro de las otras.

Las tangentes "**se agrupan**" en racimos, todos los paraversos dentro de un racimo comparten muchas características básicas, y todos son entretejidas de la misma forma en que los hilos forman una cuerda. Cada racimo individual puede sostener una docena a millares de tangentes, quizá aún más. Generalmente, las tangentes dentro de un racimo se bifurcan de una relativamente recientemente (_dónde sea a partir de unos momentos a millones de años_), pues comparten muchas semejanzas históricas, solamente que es también posible para una tangente en un racimo dado haber originado dentro un racimo totalmente diverso y "**emigrar**" a su nueva localización. Para los propósitos de esta historia, se asume que diversas tangentes tienden a ser atraídas a otros de cualidades similares. Un ejemplo de esto se podría llamar "**Racimo nuclear del Armageddon,**" que contiene las tangentes donde las terribles guerras fueron luchadas entre el imperio de Japón y Estados Unidos, o aún entre versiones de alta tecnología de los Aztecas y los babilónicos, para nombrar un par de ejemplos al azar.

Como otro ejemplo de esto, considera una tangente donde la biología de la tierra favoreció una especie pensante de gatos para poder dominar al mundo en vez de la humanidad. Acontecimientos e incluso individuos podrían tener sucesos paralelos en este hilo de línea temporal que es representado por la historia del manga o del anime de "**Ranma ½**", completa con todo el elenco que es representado por felinos pensantes que incluso llevan los mismos nombres y personalidades de sus contrapartes humanas. Tal línea temporal se podía dar en las tangentes de '**Ranma ½**', y el lector pueden entonces imaginarse cómo los acontecimientos son similares y diferentes en ese otro hilo de línea temporal. El temido Nekoken podía ser un ataque de los impulsos primarios y las capacidades de la raza en esa línea temporal, y no es requerido un método de entrenamiento. Otros posibles, y similares (_pero diferentes_) acontecimientos se dejan hasta la imaginación del lector.

Alejándonos de la base de la tangente de la línea básica usada en esta historia, las tangentes serán cada vez más inusuales, y se clasificaran en cuatro "**divisiones**" de ramos de líneas temporales: Histórica, biológica, cosmológica, y fantástica. Al mirar estas divisiones en una sección representativa, el cuadro sería como una serie de anillos concéntricos, irradiados hacia fuera como del centro de una diana. Sin embargo, como fue mencionado previamente arriba, las divisiones no son rígidas, y tangentes originalmente de la división biológica pueden convertirse en parte de un racimo de la División histórica (_tal como la tangente con las versiones felinas de los caracteres de Ranma ½ mencionados arriba_). Estas divisiones están también relacionadas entre si, como un habitante de diversas tangentes define las tangentes que lo rodean en forma diferente. Por ejemplo, la tangente de "**Slayers**" estaría en la división fantástica según lo considerado desde nuestra propia tierra, pero nosotros también estaríamos en la división fantástica a sus ojos, dado que nos verían como una línea temporal con grandes diferencias en las leyes físicas a las suyas.

La línea temporal base es la que rodea inmediatamente la tangente de la tierra imperial, la tan llamada tangente Tanhente Base. Es el punto de referencia de la cual el resto de las tangentes en esta historia será visto.

La división histórica indica generalmente millones de tangentes donde la presencia de la humanidad es la característica definitoria. Las muchas diferencias en los mundos serán determinadas por los acontecimientos y los numerosos cambios divergentes potenciales en la historia humana. Diversas culturas pueden reinar gobiernos supremos, inusuales gobiernos pueden reinar, e incluso el curso de la tecnología puede ser radicalmente diferente, pero los seres humanos son aun seres humanos. La mayor parte de los viajes tomados en esta historia estará en las tangentes en la división histórica.

La división biológica ha visto a la evolución jugando juegos. En algunos casos, la humanidad existe, pero con cambios sutiles. En otros, la humanidad comparte la tierra con otras formas de vida inteligentes. Y en otras, la especie llamada hombre nunca se presentó (_o quizás ni siquiera los mamíferos_), y la naturaleza lleno el vacío de simios pensantes, gatos, o dinosaurios.

La división cosmológica representa los hilos de línea temporal donde el Sistema Solar en sí mismo se formo diferentemente. Por ejemplo, hace mil millones de años atrás, la tierra en sí nunca se formó en algunas líneas temporales. En otras, la tierra se formo un poco más cerca o un poco más lejos del sol, y toda la biosfera puede ser radicalmente diferente, si es que la vida aún se hubiera formado.

Por último, la división fantástica representa las tangentes donde las leyes de la naturaleza han adquirido variaciones a veces extrañas. Por ejemplo, en algunas de estas tangentes, los seres humanos existen pero poseen capacidades extrañas tales como magia o superpoderes, mientras que en otras, los duendes todavía gobiernan una tierra prístina y verde que esta vibrante con magia. Sin embargo, también posibles están los mundos donde las varias formas de no muertos gobiernan supremos sobre un arruinada y muerta tierra como los sirvientes de tenebrosos y antiguos dioses de la locura y el mal más oscuro.

Puede también haber divisiones que yacen fuera de lo fantástico, pero las distancias superespaciales hacen difícil de determinar lo que puede ser que sean.

Para hacerlo más fácil a los lectores catalogar los diferente mundos paralelos, utilizaré una simple rejilla de dos dimensiones para establecer un sistema coordinado para cada tangente, usando la tangente de la tierra imperial como la tangente base, y será señalada como 0.000, 0.000 para sus coordenadas. Mientras mas lejos este la coordenada de la línea Base, más radicalmente diferente será de la tierra imperial. Para los propósitos de esta historia, las divisiones dadas previamente (_históricas, biológicas, etc._) cada uno será de unos diez espacios aparte (_por ejemplo, 0.000 a 10.000 a lo largo del axis está el radio para la división histórica_). Con una rejilla de tangentes de diez milésimos por tangentes de diez milésimos, eso da a solo la división histórica unos trescientos catorce millones de paraversos, más que suficiente para mis necesidades como un autor.

Aquí están algunos mundos de la muestra y también sus coordenadas en relación con la Tierra imperial:

**Tierra 0.000, 0.000 - El Mundo del Erudito-Ranma (Línea Base)**

**Tierra +0.001, -0.001 - El Mundo del Erudito-Ranko (Línea Base Alterna)**

**Tierra +4.612, +4.509 - El Mundo de Shampoo ½ (Rama de Ranma ½)**

**Tierra +4.614, +4.496 - El Mundo de Nabiki ½ (Rama de Ranma ½)**

**Tierra +4.614, +4.502 - El Mundo de Ranma ½ **(Rama de Ranma ½)


	2. Capitulo 1 Génesis

**Prólogo**

**Tierra 0.000, 0.000**

Era de noche en Moscú. Fuera de la ventana del cuarto del hotel, la lluvia fría golpeaba pesadamente contra el cristal. Al lado de una carta no abierta reclinada sobre la mesa noche, estaba una taza de té caliente, recientemente vertida de la tetera, emitiendo ligeros lazos de vapor. En la cama se sentaba un hombre joven, de poco más de dieciséis años de edad, un libro grueso abierto ante él. Era un texto en cosmología, iluminado por la lámpara a su derecha.

¿Su nombre? Ranma Saotome.

Cerrando el libro, el erudito joven suspiraba porque él solo no podía mantener su concentración. Sus pensamientos seguían saltando a la carta que yacía al lado de su té. Representaba el final del capítulo actual de su vida, y el principio de uno nuevo, lejos de aquí. El largo sobre blanco portaba el sello distintivo del Ministerio de educación de Japón.

Él sabía que había en el sin siquiera abrirlo. Era su bienvenida oficial para unirse a la clase del primer año en la Academia imperial de Japón, la institución más prestigiosa de aprendizaje en el imperio y muy posiblemente del mundo. También representaba el regresar a su vida en Japón, una vida que él había dejado atrás hace unos diez años, en que su padre, Genma, había comenzado sus viajes educativos.

Otra vez suspirando, Ranma tomó el control de la televisión, intentando distraerse de sus pensamientos. Él lo apuntó a la pantalla y presionó el interruptor. La televisión se encendió con una ráfaga de colores que rápidamente mostraron las noticias de la tarde.

_"... el régimen del Kaiser en Alemania ha continuado su postura agresiva hacía el gobierno polaco," dijo la bonita y rubia reportera Rusa. "Alexander Tsar ha continuado expresando su ayuda para la gente polaca y ha amenazado con una acción militar si el Kaiser continúa esta línea de conducta. En otras noticias..."_

No estaba realmente interesado en los juegos políticos de los balcanizados europeos aristócratas, él cambio al siguiente canal.

_"...están viendo fotos que muestran los resultados del último ataque irlandés contra las fuerzas de su majestad en Dublín,»" dijo un pelirroja bien dotada en Inglés, hablando con un acento escocés débil. "«La lucha continúa en las calles mientras la noche se acerca. El primer ministro ha sido visto en las recientes encuestas como un fracaso en este desastre. El alto el fuego terminó en matanza ayer cuando..."_

"Oh, genial," él se quejó con nadie particularmente. "Justo lo qué deseo ver, más noticias." Cambiando la estación otra vez, él lo puso en el siguiente canal en la rotación.

_"«...hazte un momento para visitar la nación escénica de Virginia, un país localizado en una de las regiones más hermosas del continente americano,»" dijo con voz sensual una morocha atractiva en inglés. "«Ofrecemos los recursos más finos disponibles en el mundo, y nuestra gente te dará la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. No importa cuales son tus deseos, daremos lo mejor para satisfacerlos. Nuestra nueva adición al complejo de Deportes de Richmond es nuestra arena de lucha, una de las pocos localizada fuera del imperio de Japón...»"_

"Odio los comerciales," él mascullo mientras cambiaba de estación otra vez.

"«... pero te amo, Alexia,»" dijo el actor masculino en la pantalla. "«No me importa lo que piensa mi familia o qué acuerdos hayan hecho. Me rehusó a comprometerme en contra de mi voluntad, especialmente con una mujer que no amo.»"

Él sonrió con burla. Telenovelas. Como si la vida real pudiera ser alguna vez tan complicada.

La pantalla cambió repentinamente al logotipo de la estación y una voz varonil profundo anunciada _"«Está usted mirando "Nobles Jóvenes" aquí en el canal Ocho. Estaremos de vuelta después de una palabra de nuestros patrocinadores.»"_

"Paso," él dijo, moviendo de inmediato los canales de nuevo.

_"«...solamente es nuestro deber luchar contra los demonios de la sombra, Ki,»" dijo la desesperada voz femenina en japonés. En la pantalla un dibujo animado de una muchacha en un traje apretado que clamaba a un dibujo animado de un hombre joven vestido semejantemente. "«Si no logramos de alguna manera derrotarlos a ellos y a sus tropas, entonces el imperio será destruido por su maldad. ¿No recuerdas lo que significa ser un Cazador? Hicimos un juramento sagrado al emperador cuando ganamos nuestros poderes...»"_

"Todo menos anime," él dijo con un suspiro, pasando al canal siguiente.

_"«... y cuando volvamos, tendremos una entrevista con la más mala de las chicas malas que luchan en la arena imperial, ese paquete sexy de mortal belleza, la incomparable Mina Li,»" dijo un animado anunciador. "«Estén atentos a *Hoy en la arena* para más.»"_ Él se detuvo brevemente en el canal por un momento, pero se aburrió rápidamente cuando los comerciales comenzaron.

Ranma apago la televisión y se tiró en la cama, extendiendo los brazos de par en par en el edredón grueso debajo de él. Él dio vuelta a su cabeza para ver la superficie inferior de la mesa donde la carta de Japón yacía. Alzo una mano y la movió por sobre la mesa, casi derramando su té en ello. Él finalmente agarró el sobre y lo escogió.

Incorporándose, él rasgó el sobre a lo largo de un extremo. Él lo sostuvo cerca de los bordes y soplo en el centro, extendiéndola. Buscando adentro, él sacó la carta de adentro, abriéndola con solo una mano.

La carta decía justo como lo esperaba. Comenzó con un algo largo saludo, felicitándolo por su decisión de atender a Academia Imperial y felicitarlo por sus notas del examen. Él sonrió bastante cuando vio el comentario en la carta de que él había alcanzado el puntaje perfecto en el examen de entrada, la nota más alta registrada desde que fundaron la academia.

El curso de estudio tomaría tres años, y la carta expresada esperanzas de que él considerara alistarse para un término de servicio con las Fuerzas armadas del imperio una vez que su entrenamiento estuviera acabado. 'No es probable,' él pensó con una sonrisa, continuando leyendo. Unirse a los militares no poseía en lo absoluto ningún interés para él. Sin embargo, él necesitó pasar por la Academia para ganar un lugar en el Ministerio de Ciencias.

El estudiar en la Academia también le daría a él acceso a los materiales que le permitiría probar las teorías de su padre sobre los mundos paralelos, y eso era supremo para él. Él estaba tan cerca de solucionar el problema de diseño que él podía saborearlo. El equipo con el que él había estado trabajando hasta ahora demostraba ser escaso para sus necesidades. Él necesitaba la requisición de algunos de los equipos prototipos disponibles en el Ministerio de ciencia, eso le ayudaría a terminar su invención.

El resonador quantum, él pensó con una sonrisa. Él estaba algo orgulloso del nombre de su dispositivo. Él miraba a su negro y grueso cuaderno, bombardeado con especificaciones de diseño y listas de piezas necesarias. Una vez que logre construirla, mi vida nunca va a ser igual. Él apenas podía esperarlo.

De un sueño de dos años, la idea vino casi completamente desarrollada, como una revelación de los cielos. En su visión, una enorme pizarra vacía yacía ante él, cuando repentinamente símbolos de fuego azul se grababan sobre su superficie. Él se encontró mirando a la multiplicidad de esquemas circulares y de fórmulas matemáticas abarrotas juntas al azar. Afortunadamente, su memoria fotográfica había permitido que los trajera todos a su mundo despierto.

Algo de ella estaba difuso e incompleto, como datos basura en el sistema de una computadora, pero el resto habían sido algunas de las más hermosas ecuaciones y diagramas que el chico de la trenza alguna vez hubiera visto. Él pasó muchas horas anotándolas, incluyendo el material incompleto, temiendo que pudieran desaparecer de su mente como el sueño del cual habían venido. Él podía reconocer muchos de los teoremas básicos del propio trabajo de su padre en las mecánicas del quantum. El resto requirió casi dos años de cuidadoso esfuerzo de su parte en solucionar. Los esquemas circulares parciales habían sido también completados en un cierto plazo.

Si él solo pudiera conseguir los componentes apropiados juntos, debería funcionar.

Si asumía que su mente había estado procesando el trabajo de su padre como suyo, Ranma tomó la visión como su manera subconsciente de probar la certeza del patriarca Saotome. Su padre, el reconocido pionero en el campo de las mecánicas del quantum y la teoría de universos paralelos, nunca encontró un método de probar su existencia fuera de teoremas matemáticos.

Su sueño le había dado el método. Él solo tenía que construirlo, y él lo construiría. Representaba posiblemente la más emocionante investigación que él hubiera intentado en su joven vida. Si, no, cuando él tuviera éxito, entonces el potencial para aprender de otras líneas temporales sería enorme.

Atender a la Academia era un precio pequeño a pagar para alcanzar su sueño. Sin embargo, cuanto más cerca se acercaba de la realidad, más receloso él se ponía. ¿Qué tal si no funcionaba? ¿Qué tal si no lo dejaran construirlo? ¿Qué tal si resultara ser peligroso? Éstas eran las preguntas que lo habían plagado tarde en la noche.

La peor de todas, ¿Cómo él se manejaría alrededor de gente de su misma edad? Ranma nunca admitiría estar asustado, como su sentido personal de auto-confianza era muy fuerte a partir de muchos años de elogios por sus capacidades intelectuales. Él era el mejor de su generación, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, él podía admitir sentirse extraño por lidiar con sus compañeros. Pasando toda su vida hasta el momento alrededor de hombres y mujeres mayores, estudiando el conocimiento combinado del mundo, sus habilidades sociales se podían, en el mejor de los casos, describirse como anémicas.

Su padre había prodigado cantidades enormes de tiempo y de esfuerzo en entrenar las capacidades intelectuales de Ranma, restringiéndolo de formar cualquier forma de enlaces sociales fuera de sus profesores. Se habían mudado mucho por eso, así que él nunca había tenido algún amigo de su misma edad. Él nunca había incluso salido en una cita, así que él no estaba seguro de cómo relacionarse con las chicas. Todas las mujeres con las que él había entrado en contacto durante el curso de sus estudios eran lo bastante mayores para ser su madre, o aún más viejas.

Lo cuál lo hizo sentirse algo ansioso por su futuro en la Academia. Él se encogió de hombros y acabó repentinamente de leer de la letra. Estoy seguro que todo resultará bien. No es como si una chica fuera a golpearme por mirarla de forma incorrecta, ¿verdad? Él se rió entre dientes un poco por eso, su tranquilidad restaurada.

Debido a sus previas comisiones de estudio en Rusia, él ya había faltado a las ceremonias que dan la bienvenida a la Academia y a varias semanas del nuevo semestre. La exención especial por su llegada atrasada fue mencionada en la carta, y se esperaba que él pudiera ponerse al corriente con a mínimo de dificultad.

La letra estaba firmada por el director de la academia, profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki, que incluyó una breve nota personal de que él estaría esperando a Ranma para una entrevista personal a su llegada. Él frunció el ceño levemente. El tratar a la gente en un nivel social no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Hubo unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto su sitio. Él dobló la carta y la puso nuevamente dentro del sobre antes de ponerla de vuelta en la mesa.

"¡Entre!" él gritó. La puerta se abrió, y su padre, Genma Saotome entro caminando. Él agitó un par de boletos en una mano. Él estaba usando un combinado azul marino, el último estilo de Berlín, y sus usuales lentes.

"Puedes felicitar a tu padre por su ingeniosidad de nuevo, mi muchacho," Genma dijo con una mueca. "Tomó un poco de trabajo, pero logre conseguirnos un par de boletos de primera clase para el siguiente vuelo supersónico que nos llevara de nuevo a Japón. En este momento mañana, podrás dormir en tu viejo cuarto." Él puso los boletos en el bolsillo delantero de su ropa.

"Será agradable ver a mi madre otra vez," dijo Ranma en un tono tranquilo. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Apenas si la recuerdo." Eso siempre le había preocupado un poco, como su vida había comenzado verdaderamente cuando él tenía cerca de cinco años. Los acontecimientos antes de esa edad eran borrosos y como un sueño en comparación, imágenes vagas y flashes de memoria. Las memorias de su madre le confortaban, pero la realidad próxima de verla le dejaban a él sentirse un poco nervioso.

"Ella esta excitada de que finalmente estemos volviendo a casa." La voz del hombre mayor adquirió un tono sabio. "Es duro creer que han pasado diez años ya. Parece como solamente ayer que comencé tu educación y te lleve afuera para conocer el mundo." Un breve silencio pasó a través del cuarto durante su ensueño.

"¿Realmente tenemos que ir de nuevo a Japón ahora?" Ranma pregunto, su nerviosismo finalmente lo impulso a hablar. "Todavía hay tanto que deseó estudiar aquí en Moscú. El departamento de física acaba de comenzar a planear el nuevo reactor de fusión para la universidad, y ellos me invitaron a participar. Tenía algunas ideas para mejorar la eficacia del intercambio de calor que encontraron intrigantes."

Genma miraba a su único hijo por un momento.

"Ranma. Hijo. Es hora de ir a casa," dijo Genma en un tono serio de voz. "Todo lo que podrías estudiar aquí en Rusia puede aprenderlo en Japón. La academia Imperial tiene las instalaciones más finas que un chico de tus capacidades podría necesitar en el mundo del aprendizaje. También será bueno para ti que estés entre gente de tu propia edad. Has pasado demasiado tiempo alrededor de viejos como tu padre."

"Creo que puede ser algo divertido," admitió el chico. "Leí la carta. Están guardando mi lugar, hasta que finalice mi llegada. "

"Fuyutsuki-sensei es un viejo amigo. Sabía que no seríamos capaces de llegar a tiempo para las ceremonias que daban la bienvenida, así que le pedí que nos ayudara a lidiar con ello. Él estaba feliz de hacerlo, y él está esperando con que lo llames después de tu llegada.

"Lo haré, padre. Lo prometo."

"Bueno," dijo Genma asintiendo. "Mejor vete a dormir pronto. Tenemos un avión que atrapar por la mañana. "

**Destinos Quanticos**

**Un fanfic de Ranma ½**

**Por Steven Thesken **

**Traducido por Lord Kal-el**

**Formato : Aoi Fhrey**

Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es inspirado por sus trabajos y las historias de algunos de mis compañeros fanfic autores. Entre éstos está "Shampoo ½" de DB Sommer, Jim Bader y su "Una idea aterradora -aka- Nabiki ½", y la serie de Elseworlds de Jhon Biles. Toda crítica es apreciada.

Una breve explicación de algo de la terminología y de la pseudo-ciencia usadas en esta historia aparecerá en el apéndice, así como el significado detrás de las designaciones de la tierra. Esta sección es inspirada por la información presentada en la publicación TSR para Juegos de Rol *Tangentes.*

Otros capítulos de esta historia se pueden encontrar en esta Web site, o puedes email el autor por ellos.

**Capítulo 1 - Génesis**

_Y así comienza._

- Embajador Kosh: Babylon 5

Nodoka tarareó una suave tonada mientras ella revisaba su correo de la mañana. Ella sacó una postal pequeña con un oso polar en el frente y le dio la vuelta. Viendo un mensaje de Genma, ella comenzó a sonreír.

Honestamente, ella pensó con humor, ese marido mío puede escribir página tras página de hojas de investigación, pero él no puede lograr hacer más que enviar una postal una vez al mes para dejarme saber que él y Ranma todavía están vivos.

Ella leyó el breve mensaje.

"Nodoka. Volviendo con Ranma de Rusia. Genma."

'Bien, él todavía sabe ciertamente como hacer a una mujer feliz,' ella pensó con una sonrisa más grande. Será tan bueno verlos otra vez, especialmente a Ranma. Cómo él debe haber crecido. ¿Me pregunto si podrá reconocerme?

Ella estaba nuevamente dentro de la casa y comenzó a prepararse para la llegada de los dos hombres de su vida.

oOo

Cerca del corazón de Tokio se encontraba uno lo más austeramente posibles e impresionantes edificios del Japón moderno, el Ministerio de Seguridad, conocido más comúnmente como el Directorado de Seguridad. Era responsable de tratar con todas las amenazas al bienestar del imperio, internas y externas. Establecido hace casi tres siglos, proporcionó los medios al Imperio para mantener control de cada pulgada del territorio que había entrado en su posesión.

Sus rangos estaban compuestos por la crema de los ciudadanos del Imperio, hombres y mujeres que habían dedicado sus vidas, y a veces sus muertes, a asegurar su continua seguridad. Cada uno había hecho un juramento de obediencia el emperador. Casi era una tradición en algunas familias de elegir servir aquí.

Una de tales familias era la casa Tendo.

El Director auxiliar Soun Tendo se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y miraba a través de la gruesa pila de papeleo que se había logrado acumular allí desde que él se había ido a su casa la noche anterior. Como era su usual costumbre, él llegó temprano, y él estaba planeando trabajar hasta tarde. Como el hombre a cargo del Buró de Seguridad Comercial, el segmento del Directorado bajo su control directo, él era responsable de supervisar las enormes cantidades de dinero y recursos que viajaban por el imperio y accionaban la economía Imperial, supervisando eso parecía siempre generar enormes cantidades de papeleo.

Aquellos debajo de él manejaban los temas rutinarios, investigación de fraudes, comercio ilícito, falsificación, y piratería. También monitoreaban el tráfico de datos y comunicaciones telefónicas, manteniendo bajo vigilancia a aquellos que podían impedir el flujo del comercio continuo bajo el control de los varios zaibatsus (los grandes conglomerados industriales o financieros del Imperio). En su nivel, y el de sus subordinados inmediatos, Soun trataba con gente del más alto perfil, los que el imperio había marcado durante sus vidas para una supervisión mucho más intensiva. Uno de los archivos que él había estado mirando por muchos años finalmente había cruzado su escritorio otra vez, un expediente que no era normalmente uno que se él habría molestado en tratar.

Él sonrió levemente cuando él observo el archivo, y la pequeña nota que se posaba encima de el. Cómo he esperado este día, él pensó con un breve pero inesperado momento de felicidad. Ranma Saotome finalmente volvía a casa. Pronto sus planes para su familia finalmente se harían realidad.

Alcanzándolo, Soun puso el archivo delante de él, abriéndolo mientras él sacaba y encendía un cigarrillo. Él leyó cuidadosamente la información sobre las actividades recientes del muchacho, pero ellas estaban algo incompletas. Había sido más difícil operar en Rusia en los últimos años, desde que el Tsar Alexander había iniciado la purga y limpieza intensiva en Rusia del Komiter Gosudarstvennoi Bezopasnosti (Comité de Seguridad del Estado, o KGB como era conocido más comúnmente) poco después su ascensión al trono.

Antes, los agentes de KGB habían sido poco más que una broma, y los Agentes del Directorado habían podido cruzar dentro y fuera de Rusia con casi completa impunidad. Ahora, eso ya no era más verdad. El único operario que Soun había logrado mantener cerca de Ranma tenía que ser cuidadoso para evitar ser descubierto, así que la información de las actividades del chico eran menos detalladas de las que podía desear.

Él se apoyo en su silla y boto una bocanada de humo de sus labios, mirando cómo se disipaba en el aire sobre su cabeza cuando el escucho que la puerta de su oficina se abría.

"Esas cosas van a matarte algún día, sabes," dijo una agradable voz femenina desde el umbral. Soun echó un vistazo, sorprendido que no fuera su secretaria. Él maldijo brevemente en su mente antes de dejar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

Una mujer de belleza anonadante estaba parada en su umbral, sonriendo suavemente hacia él. Ella era la directora Auxiliar Hinako Ninomiya, que supervisaba la Oficina Especial de Investigaciones. Aun cuando usaba el uniforme gris estándar femenino de Seguridad, ella parecía siempre irradiar sexualidad. Ella era algo alta, y una bagatela presuntuosa para el gusto personal de Soun, pero eso si, una figura impresionante de mujer.

Ella era también la espina de su existencia.

Lo habían forzado a tratar con ella por los últimos dos años, desde su asignación a su nivel actual de la autoridad. Él sospechó que su subida meteórica en el Directorado había sido debido a que ella dormía a su manera con los grandes rangos. Sin embargo, él sabía que ella también tenía una mente aguda y una manera inigualable de sacar secretos. Era también posible que ella hubiera juiciosamente utilizado esa capacidad para propósitos de chantaje para obtener su actual rango.

De cualquier manera, su mera presencia puso a todas sus alarmas internas encendidas, haciéndolo sentir extremadamente cauteloso y nervioso alrededor de ella. Mantenían una tregua inquieta el uno con el otro, de vez en cuando intercambiando comentarios punzantes. Era una clase interesante de ejercicio intelectual mantener a una mujer tan capaz fuera de balance, y él siempre se encontró a si mismo ansioso por el desafío. Él sospechó que ella se sentía igual, así que habían continuado el juego entre ellos por los últimos dos años.

"¿Qué puede yo hacer por usted, Ninomiya-san?" él preguntó bruscamente. Mientras más pronto lidiara con ella y la sacara de su oficina, mejor. Él chupaba la última parte de su cigarrillo y sacaba uno nuevo, encendiéndolo con un movimiento practicado. Ella caminó hacia su escritorio, cada movimiento diseñado aparentemente para tentar a un hombre para desearla.

"Puedes comenzar sacándote esa cosa repugnante mientras estoy intentando hablar contigo." Ella se abalanzó sobre su escritorio para sacar el cigarrillo de entre sus labios. Ella lo puso con los restos del otro, antes de tomar asiento en la silla delante de su escritorio.

"Por favor, toma asiento," él murmuro en voz baja, mirándola mientras ella se sentaba agraciada y cruzaba sus piernas tentadoramente. "¿Qué la trae a mi oficina este día?" él dijo en una voz mas alta, intentando mantener el sarcasmo fuera de su voz.

"¿Realmente necesito una razón para visitar a un colega a que he conocido y respetado por dos años?" ella preguntó, su usual sonrisa seductiva en su cara. Soun la miró fija y fríamente, esperando que llegar al punto.

"Bien," ella dijo un poco molesta, antes de recuperar su calma. "Estaremos totalmente serios entonces." Ella movió sus piernas y las volvió a cruzar rápidamente en forma opuesta. "Entiendo que has estado utilizando una buena cantidad de recursos del Directorado por los último años para monitorear a un ciudadano en particular, que llegara a Japón dentro de un día. ¿Está es alguna cierta clase de proyecto personal para ti? "

"¿De quién es el que te estás refiriendo, Ninomiya-san? Tengo muchos archivos que cruzan mi escritorio durante el curso de un día. Me temo que tendrás que ser más específica." Él sonrió amigablemente y reclinó las manos sobre su escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos.

"No sé qué clase de juego piensas que estás jugando, Soun Tendo," dijo Hinako fresco. "No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Sé como un hecho de que un joven con el nombre de Ranma Saotome ha recibido una buena cantidad de atención de tu sección durante varios años. Deseo saber por qué."

"No es de tu incumbencia, Ninomiya-san" dijo Soun bruscamente. "Mis preocupaciones por ciudadanos individuales y el monitoreo de sus actividades por el posible impacto sobre la economía del Imperio es parte de las responsabilidades de mi oficina. No es tu lugar preguntar o investigar las idas y venidas de otros departamentos." A él no le gustaba a donde iba la conversación, notando que sus ojos se posaban sobre el archivo de Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome," ella indicó más con gusto. "Él ha crecido en un joven prometedor, y uno digno de gran interés, juzgando por el tamaño del expediente justo delante de ti. ¿Entonces cuál es tu interés por él?"

El suspiro levemente. "¿Qué sabes del joven Saotome?" él preguntó, reteniendo su calma.

"No mucho," dijo placidamente Hinako. "Sé que Fuyutsuki-sensei, del Ministerio de Ciencias, era un colega del padre del muchacho en un proyecto Ultra-secreto hace varios años. Además, fue el eminente respeto por el profesor Genma Saotome el cual pavimentó el camino para dejarlo llevar a Ranma alrededor del mundo en un viaje académico de alto nivel, todos los costos por parte del Ministerio de Ciencias. Bien, encuentro personalmente eso curioso."

"Suena como si has hecho tu tarea," Reconoció Soun. "Todavía no veo qué interés podrías tener por mi supuesto interés en el muchacho. El es parte de mi trabajo asignado, y eso es todo."

Hinako pensó, '¿Él no estará esperando seriamente que le crea eso, o si?' Su cara conservaba su sonrisa, pero ella mascullaba mentalmente. Era hora de jugar la carta que le quedaba y ver que clase de reacción ocasionaba en el. Ella deseo que el no tuviera que ser siempre tan difícil de lidiar, pero eso siempre hacia al juego mucho mas satisfactorio cuando ella lo superaba.

"¿Cómo explicas los informes que descubrí sobre casamenteras siendo investigadas por el Directorado?" Ella preguntó con un tono ausente. Su afilada capacidad de leer a la gente notó un punto leve de subida en el nivel de ansiedad de Soun por los movimientos sutiles que su cuerpo hizo. Él tenía muy buen control de si mismo. Era una de las cosas que ella admiraba en verdad sobre él, y él siempre hacía sus juegos más desafiantes. "Noté que dos de tus hijas se han colocado con algunas de las compañías que fueron investigadas. Tu hija mayor con un diverso servicio enteramente."

Soun crispó un ojo levemente. Él deseó desesperadamente un cigarrillo para calmar tus nervios. 'Si ella no estuviera en una posición tan alta, yo podría simplemente hacer que eliminen a la bruja,' él pensó. Tendré que intentar delicadeza por ahora.

"¿De hecho?" Él levantó una ceja. "¿Acaso alguno de estos supuesto pedidos de investigación vinieron de mi oficina, o de las de alguno de mis subordinados?"

"No," reconoció Hinako con un ceño leve. "Vinieron de una estación no asignada en otra parte del edificio. Aunque el archivo de Ranma ha recibido una cantidad excesiva de atención en los últimos años de tu sección, así que yo asumí que los dos estaban relacionados. ¿No será que intentas jugar al casamentero?"

"Por supuesto que no," él mintió en un tono totalmente creíble de voz. Él se inclino confortablemente en su silla, confiado de que él había recuperado el control de la conversación. "Mi única preocupación es la futura seguridad y bienestar del Imperio. Sería una violación de mis deberes dejar que algunas preocupaciones personales entren en juego."

"Ya veo." Hinako se puso de pie, el paño de su falda caía de nuevo a su largo usual sobre sus piernas. "Te agradezco por aclarar eso para mi." Ella caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina. Cuando ella llego ahí, se detuvo brevemente y dijo en un tono suavemente bochornoso de voz, "¿Quizás puedas dejarme compensarte por mis sospechas sobre ti con una oferta de cena en un futuro próximo? ¿Como ofrecimiento de paz?"

Él casi quebró por la mitad la pluma fuente que acababa de tomar. Pasar más tiempo que el necesario con esa mujer no era una sabia línea de conducta en sus ojos. Él la miro a ella a sus ojos y su propia expresión de reluctancia causó que ella endureciera las líneas de su quijada. Antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa, incluso uno de sus comentarios de despedida, ella salió por la puerta y la cerró de golpe detrás de ella.

Encogiéndose de hombros, él fue de nuevo a su papeleo, sus pensamientos sobre su compañera Directora auxiliar ya se desvanecían de su mente.

'¡Maldito sea ese hombre! ¿Quién se cree ese bastardo que es?' Los pensamientos de Hinako hervían mientras que ella caminaba furiosa entre los escritorios que conducían en su propia sección del edificio. Algunos de los agentes bajo su comando miraban brevemente para arriba pero inmediatamente bajaban sus ojos otra vez al ver su cara brillando. Ella no era una mujer acostumbrada a tener a hombres demostrando alguna clase de reluctancia a estar en su presencia; no la hizo feliz en lo absoluto.

oOo

El sol de la mañana era brillante mientras Akane Tendo y su hermana mayor Nabiki caminaban a las clases en la academia. Las dos usaban los uniformes gris estándar con líneas negras que los señalaba como cadetes femeninas de Seguridad. Eran de los nuevos diseños, un poco más femenino con la substitución con una falda, substituyendo el diseño anterior de pantalones. La única verdadera diferencia que demostraban era una marca índice doble cerca de la manga derecha de Nabiki, comparada a la única que tenía Akane, denotándola a ella como cadete de segundo-año. La Tendo más joven pensaba que la falda se veía bien sobre su figura. Su hermana prefería la práctica sensación de pantalones a su incomodidad de usar una falda en las clases.

Mientras caminaba, Akane mostraba su usual ceño infeliz, y Nabiki tenía su mirada pensativa estándar en su cara mientras ella caminaba con el paso inconsciente de un profesional. Las hermanas eran un interesante contraste. La mayor era una maestra de esconder sus emociones detrás de una pared de fría indiferencia, mientras que la más joven mostraba cada emoción en la superficie y eran tan variables como el mercurio.

Suspirando suavemente, Nabiki recordó la negación de su padre de aumentar modestamente su mesada que necesitaba. La negación la forzó, una vez más, a encontrar otros, más creativos medios para conseguir los trajes nuevos y regalos que ella se merecía. 'Solo no es justo,' ella pensó un poco enojada. 'Miren lo que papá me ha forzado a hacer por que él no me da más mesada.'

Últimamente, ella había dado con la idea de comenzar apuestas con las peleas diarias de su hermana menor, y demostraban ya ser más provechosas de lo que ella había esperado. Teniendo un poco más dinero disponible, ella pronto también había descubierto el valor de prestarlo a sus compañeros cadetes en unas tasas de interés algo desorbitadas. Era incluso algo divertido, de una manera, de mantener esa clase de poder sobre sus hombros.

Sin embargo, el dinero de chantaje demostraba ser su fuente más valiosa de ingresos. La segunda hija de la familia Tendo lo consideraba buen entrenamiento para su futura carrera en el Directorado de Seguridad el ser capaz de descubrir secretos que sus compañeros cadetes deseaban mantener escondidos. Si el cadete Blanco probaba ser difícil de lidiar, o la amenazaba de vuelta, entonces ella entregaría el asunto a Akane.

Akane tomaba un placer inquietante, a los ojos de Nabiki, en infligir dolor sobre otros. Ella había probado ser muy útil sin embargo, puesto que ella había comenzado atender a la academia con Nabiki. En las últimas semanas, ella había sido guardia personal de su hermana mayor y recibido una parte de los beneficios de sus esfuerzos. Dio una salida para las tendencias agresivas de la menor de las Tendo y las necesidades financieras de Nabiki se beneficiaban de igual modo. No obstante, la incomodaba un poco que su hermana fuera de la manera que era. No era la forma en que una futura oficial de seguridad se debía comportar.

Mientras que ella caminaba al lado de su hermana, Akane luchó con sus propios pensamientos. 'Otro día de lo mismo,' ella mascullaba. 'Estoy casi totalmente harta de mis desafíos contra los chicos más fuertes que van a la academia.' Ella recordó la lucha pasada que tuvo ayer. O ella se estaba volviendo mejor o sus oponentes estaban empeorando. Ella había logrado dar un golpe de rodilla justo en la ingle del chico apenas comenzado el conflicto. Todo había acabado demasiado rápido después de eso; ella no había tenido mucho desafío a sus habilidades.

Ella llego a la triste conclusión de que todos los chicos eran débiles. Ella ahora sospechaba que nunca iba a haber nadie que realmente la desafiara. Sin embargo, era su meta luchar con cada estudiante masculino en la academia hasta que ella encontrara a alguien que lo fuera. Quizá si ella retara a bastante gente, ella descubriría al combatiente que ella sentía había nacido para conocer.

oOo

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tokio con un topetón duro, sacando a Ranma de su agradable sueño. Él había estado almorzando en un picnic con una bonita chica cuya cara había seguido ocultada en la sombra, así que él no había podido ver su cara claramente. Él estiró sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza.

"Bienvenido de nuevo a Japón, mi muchacho," dijo Genma mientras su hijo se daba la vuelta para mirada hacia fuera de la ventana al conglomerado aeropuerto. Él miraba al chico y puso en un cojín los papeles en los que él había estado escribiendo, que contenían muchas notas sobre uno de los muchos trabajos de investigación en los que él trabajaba actualmente.

"El aire parece más limpio de lo que lo recuerdo," Ranma comento. Su padre se rió entre dientes detrás de él.

"La mayor parte de la industria pesada se ha mudado de las islas principales en los últimos años," dijo Genma mientras él miraba por la ventana, intentando ver alrededor de la cabeza de su hijo. "La mayoría de ellas están situadas en las prefecturas coreanas ahora. Sin embargo, más de la mitad de los edificios originales e instalaciones todavía siguen aquí, mantenidos por si una posible necesidad, pero están inactivas. Estoy seguro de que el aire olerá tan dulce como solía ser cuando tenía tu edad."

Desembarcaron del avión y recuperando su equipaje. Pasaron por Aduana rápidamente, Genma mostraba su identificación del Ministerio de Ciencias para apresurar las cosas. Ranma luchó con las dos grandes maletas que contenían todo lo que él poseía mientras él trataba de mantenerse al ritmo. Él nunca realmente había sido del hábito de tener mucho en manera de cosas, con excepción de algunos textos en varios temas y sus ropas. Él arrastró sus dos maletas por el pasillo mientras él seguía a su padre.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta final, él puso sus maletas abajo con un sentido de alivio. Él se sentó sobre una y paso una mano abajo por su nuca. Él tocó su corta coleta y después se detuvo brevemente. Él la había usado por tanto tiempo que él se había olvidado de ella. Él se encogió de hombros. Si era un problema, él estaba seguro de que Fuyutsuki-sensei se lo mencionaría a él en la entrevista. Hasta entonces, él iba a dejar su pelo como estaba acostumbrado.

oOo

Nodoka puso los toques finales en la cena. Genma había llamado del aeropuerto en Moscú para hacerle saber cuándo estarían llegando. Ella se había ocupado todo el día en conseguir que una casa ya intachable de alguna manera lograra ser incluso mas limpia, determinada a presentarse como la madre perfecta cuando Ranma caminara por la puerta. Después de que ella hubiera saludado a su único hijo, entonces su esposo recibiría su propio saludo.

Ella olió el aroma que salía del pote de sopa de miso que había hecho. Satisfecho con ello, ella se movió a los otros platos que había preparado. Ella estaba determinaba a tener todo perfecto para la llegada de su marido y de su único niño. Si ella tuviera algo que decir, esta comida iba a ser la mejor que hubieran alguna vez probado.

oOo

Después de caminar por la puerta de la pared que rodeaba la propiedad de la Familia Saotome, Ranma puso sus maletas abajo mientras que escuchaba a su padre arreglando la cuenta con el conductor del taxi detrás de él. Este lugar era la única memoria que estaba clara para él de sus días aquí. Él sonrió hacía el gran cerezo en el patio y el pequeño koi que descansaba debajo de él. Un sentido de la paz lo llenó.

La puerta delantera de la casa se abrió, y una mujer apareció en el umbral. 'Madre,' él pensó con una sonrisa. Él miró a Nodoka caminar rápidamente hacia él, manteniendo su compostura, pero con una sonrisa grande en su cara que se igualaba con al suya. Ella llego hasta él y lo tomo en un abrazo y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron.

Él estaba en casa. La palabra nunca había significado tanto para él como lo hizo en ése momento.

"Bienvenido a casa, Ranma," ella dijo, lagrimas en sus ojos. Ella lo miraba por un largo momento y luego lo abrazaba de vuelta a ella otra vez, más firmemente que antes. El muchacho descubrió rápidamente que él no podía hacer algo que él consideraba absolutamente esencial.

"N-no puedo... respirar," él logro murmurar antes de que el mundo se pusiera oscuro para él.

Nodoka lo soltó, tan orgullosa de que su pequeño muchacho había vuelto a ella al parecer tan hermoso y varonil. La cara del muchacho estaba blanca y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella estaba sorprendida, por decir menos. Él no podría estar enfermo, ¿o si?

Ella diviso a Genma llevando sus maletas.

"¡Genma! ¡Ranma se desmayo!"

Él miro para arriba después de recoger las maletas de Ranma y las deja caer, luego troto hacia donde estaba su esposa e hijo. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"No lo sé," ella dijo entre sus recientes lagrimas. "Estaba tan feliz de verlo que seguí abrazándolo. Cuando lo dejé ir, él estaba así. ¿Acaso él contrajo algo en alguno de esos lugares extraños a los que te lo llevaste?"

Genma se rió entre dientes suavemente. Él se había olvidado de lo descuidada que Nodoka podía ser ocasionalmente. Sin embargo, ella era su esposa, y él la amaba. Él tomó a Ranma de sus brazos y llevado al muchacho adentro. Nodoka lo siguió por detrás, aun llorando levemente.

oOo

Poniendo abajo sus palillos, Akane dio un suspiro de satisfecha. La cena había sido buena esta noche. Parecía que la nueva ama de llaves que su padre había empleado iba a funcionar bien. Ella era una atractiva joven viuda que habían empleado llamada Kyoko Otonashi, y ella había sido contratada para cocinar y tomar cuidar de la casa unas semanas. Akane la encontró bastante agradable, pero había un aire de melancolía sobre ella.

Nabiki acabó su propia comida y puso su tazón y palillos abajo. No siendo muy dotada en la cocina, aún menos en los quehaceres domésticos, ella había animado a su padre a emplear a una nueva ama de llaves para sustituir a la anterior, que se había mudado al norte para estar con su familia. Kyoko había sido un excelente hallazgo, por lo que a ella se refiere, y ella esperaba que la mujer permaneciera con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, ella observó la hora mientras Akane iba a la sala a mirar televisión. Su padre no había llegado a casa todavía, lo que no era una ocurrencia infrecuente, pero hacía lucir a la casa mucho más vacía ahora que Kasumi se había ido. Nabiki sonrió al pensar en su hermana mayor finalmente sentando cabeza para ser un ama de casa. Ella tenía pensado que Kasumi había encontrado su verdadera vocación estudiando medicina, así que fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando su hermana decidió casarse.

Era quizás inevitable que Kasumi se casara con un doctor, y Nabiki estaba un poco envidiosa del hombre que la casamentera había encontrado para su hermana. El doctor Tofu Ono era un médico joven brillante, con numerosos títulos y concesiones para demostrarlo. Su padre había convenido con la unión rápidamente, y Kasumi parecía contenta con él. Una sonrisa rara vino a la cara de Nabiki por la buena fortuna de su hermana.

Ella estiró sus brazos delante de ella y fue para arriba a trabajar en su tarea. Ella pasó a Akane en su camino a las escaleras y vio que su hermana miraba las luchas en la Arena otra vez. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella caminó arriba.

Detrás de ella, la menor de las Tendo animaba a una de sus luchadoras favoritas de la Arena mientras la muchacha lanzaba una combinación devastadora de ataques a su desafortunado oponente masculino. 'Caray, esa Shampoo es la mejor,' pensaba Akane con una sonrisa, imitando algunos de los ataques que su ídolo acaba de hacer. Ella se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a la Amazona en la pantalla. Ella era mucho mejor que todas esa otras bimbos que luchaban.

La lucha pronto acabo, para su decepción. 'Podría acabar con esos debiluchos que seguían enviando contra ella,' ella pensó con una mirada de confianza. Si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de estar en la arena... La menor de las Tendo se complacía en una breve fantasía, una sonrisa en su cara, mientras la escena cambiaba a dos guerreros masculinos forcejeando en la pantalla.

oOo

Ranma se despertó en un sofá desconocido y miro para arriba a un techo desconocido. Él dio unos parpadeos y vio a su padre sentado allí en una silla cerca de él, leyendo un libro. Esa vista familiar era extremadamente reconfortante. Él se incorporó lentamente. Según el reloj en la pared, él había estado solamente unos minutos inconsciente.

"¿Te sientes mejor, hijo?" Genma puso su libro abajo. "Me olvidé de advertirte que tu madre puede ser un poco emocional ocasionalmente. Ella está abajo en la cocina haciéndote una taza de té. ¿Nos unimos a ella?"

Ranma asintió y se puso de pie. Él se sentía algo tonto por desmayarse de esa manera. Pero él no había estado esperando que su madre fuera tan fuerte. Él sabía que ella estudió Kenjutsu, el arte samurai de la espada, pero la fuerza de su brazo y hombro había sido absolutamente impresionante.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, una plétora de olores maravillosos llenó su nariz. Él inhaló profundamente y sonrió. Los aromas trajeron memorias de su niñez, todas agradables. Su madre le saludaba con un arco.

"Me disculpo por ahogarte de esa manera, cariño." Nodoka mantuvo su cabeza arqueado. "Me olvidé. Me dio tanto justo ver a mi pequeño muchacho otra vez."

"Todo esta bien, madre, en verdad," él dijo mientras puso sus manos en sus hombros y suavemente la puso derecha otra vez. "Estoy muy bien. Sin embargo, estoy también sintiéndome un poco hambriento. No nos alimentaron mucho en el avión." Las palabras habían apenas salido de su boca antes de que se encontrara a si mismo sentado en la mesa cenando, un tazón de arroz en una mano y los palillos en la otra.

La matriarca Saotome se apresuró rápidamente adentro y fuera la cocina trayendo más comida de que él había visto en una cena. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco por esa escena. ¿Ella no espera que yo coma todo eso, o si? En el momento que ella acabo de traer todo, el chico de la trenza se imagino que podía oír a la mesa gemir bajo el peso.

"Ahhh, le hace bien al corazón de un hombre ver tal comida," dijo Genma con una amplia sonrisa. "He extrañado tu cocina mientras estábamos ausentes, Nodoka-chan. La cocina rusa, por ejemplo, deja mucho que desear, y no me hagas hablar de la española." Él comenzó a comer rápidamente, y Ranma con rapidez lo imito.

Nodoka los miraba en horror. Su marido había llevado a su hijo afuera para adquirir conocimiento del mundo, pero él todavía comía como lo hacía cuando ellos se habían casado. Ahora su hijo hacía igual. Ella dio una palmada fuerte en la mesa. "¡Genma! ¡Ranma! ¿Qué es lo que creen que están haciendo?! "

Deteniéndose brevemente, Ranma tenía un bocado de arroz que evitaba que hablara, excepto para dar un "¿Qhssmuit?" Él miraba a su padre, y vio al hombre repentinamente lucir avergonzado.

"Lo siento, Nodoka-chan. Me temo que el muchacho tomó mis modales en la mesa. Todo eso de comer en el camino, con tan pocas horas en un día para aprender, y todo eso." Él sonrió a ella en un intento por tratar de evitar lo que él temió que venía.

Su mirada de ira no disminuyó en nada, haciendo a Genma visiblemente nervioso bajo su dura expresión. Ranma eligió ese momento para tratar de tragar su bocado de arroz. Su mirada encontró la suya a medio tragar, y él casi no consiguió que pasara.

"Ahora que mi hijo esta en casa, veo que tendré que cerciorarme de que él sea educado con modales apropiados," ella dijo en tono serio. "Podría usar unos cursos para perfeccionarlos también, querido." Ella tomó su tazón de arroz y comenzó a comer. Ranma rápidamente copio sus movimientos y eso parecía apaciguarla. Genma hizo rápidamente igual.

oOo

Después de poner en el piso sus dos pesadas maletas, el chico de la trenza miraba el preparado futon con una mirada neutral. Después de días de dormir en camas estilo Occidental en buenos hoteles y apartamentos, le iba a tomar algo de ajuste. El empezó a desempacar sus maletas y poner todo en su gran vestidor. En unos pocos minutos, él había acabado.

El fue al closet y deslizo la puerta para abrirla. Varios nuevos uniformes de la Academia Imperial saludaron sus ojos, eran de un color azul oscuro con líneas blancas, el signo de un cadete de ciencias. Ranma dedujo que su padre había enviado sus tallas a su madre para que ella pudiera pedirlas. El saco uno y lo miro con disgusto. Supongo que puedo aprender a que me guste, él decidió después de un momento.

El se saco sus viejas ropas y decidió probarse uno de los uniformes. Se ajustaba bastante bien, pero era un poco grande en la espalda. Tal vez su madre esperaba que se encogiera con la lavada o algo así. El se abotono hasta el cuello y miro como lucia en el espejo. 'Nada mal,' el finalmente decidió.

Nodoka escogió ese momento para pasar por la puerta. El la miro a ella y vio que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de nuevo. "¡Oh, mi hijo, luces tan guapo!" ella dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias." El luego fue casi cegado cuando un pequeño flash se repente lo alumbro, casi en su cara. El parpadeo, viendo grandes puntos rojas en su visión. Ella no había visto una cámara en sus manos hace un momento. Ahora el no estaba viendo nada en absoluto.

"Solo unas pocas mas," dijo Nodoka con entusiasmo. "Quiero recordar este momento con fotos." Hubo unos más brillantes flashes. El sonrió, esperando que su vista regresara rápidamente. Ella acabo con todo el rollo de film, rápidamente lo abrazo a él de nuevo, y luego salió.

'Espero que ella se calme pronto', él pensaba con una sonrisa. Él topó su cabeza con la pared, casi quedándose inconsciente, mientras él intentó moverse alrededor antes de que sus ojos se hubieran recuperado completamente. Él se sentó en su futon y espero que su cuerpo se ajustara a las seis horas de retraso rápidamente. El tener que levantarse seis horas de lo acostumbrado no iba a ser divertido.

oOo

Genma miró a su esposa entrar en el dormitorio con una sonrisa. La cámara fotográfica que ella llevaba fue dejada en el aparador. Ella se dio vuelta para encararlo y volvió su sonrisa, caminando donde estaba sentado en su cama futon y arrodillándose. Se dieron vuelta para hacerse frente.

"Te he extrañado, querido." Ella le dio una sonrisa suave. "Es bueno tenerte en casa una vez más."

"Fue ciertamente una bienvenida que nuestro hijo nunca olvidará, lo aseguro," dijo Genma con una sonrisa. "Es bueno estar de vuelta, Nodoka-chan. Yo he extrañado tenerte durmiendo a mi lado."

Ella sonrió, levantándose brevemente para ir a apagar la luz, después volvió a su posición al lado de Genma. Se abrazaron, se besaron, y después exploraron una reunión largamente-atrasada de su amor.

oOo

Amaneció al día siguiente demasiado temprano para el gusto de Ranma. Haciendo una estimación, él había recibido algo menos de cuatro horas de sueño cuando su madre entró a su recamara para despertarlo. Ella se arrodilló al lado de su futon y lo sacudió para despertarlo.

"Despierta, hijo," dijo Nodoka amablemente. "Tienes que levantarte y alistarte para tu primer día en la academia."

Él murmuro algo incoherente y fue prontamente de nuevo a dormir. Ella lo sacudió para despertarlo otra vez. Su orden para despertar fue menos agradable en tono la segunda vez.

Después de tropezar en el cuarto de baño, él casi se cayó en la tina en su condición soñolienta. Él se quitó sus ropas y llenó una cubeta con frío agua para despertarse bien. Vaciándola sobre su cabeza produjo la reacción deseada en él y su soñoles desapareció como la niebla de la mañana. Después de limpiarse, él se vistió con uno de sus nuevos uniformes. Se frotó un poco en su cuello, algo que él no había notado cuando se lo había probado el día antes.

Él había memorizado un mapa detallado del área y había anotado mental la mejor ruta que podía tomar para llegar a la academia. Después de comer un desayuno asombrosamente grande, él se dirigió hacia la puerta, llevando su nueva mochila que su madre había comprado para él. Estaba llena con su almuerzo y útiles necesarios para la escuela. Él recogería sus textos en la Academia. Él se despidió de su madre mientras se iba.

"Ten un buen día en la escuela hoy, Ranma." Nodoka lo miró dirigirse a la puerta delantera. 'Espero que él haga algunos amigos', ella pensaba con una sonrisa.

oOo

En la academia, Nabiki dirigía ya su negocio de la mañana con uno de sus clientes más lentos en pagar préstamos, un cadete del segundo-año que usaba un uniforme azul. Ellos estaban en su lugar usual para hacer negociaciones privadas, a un lado del edificio principal. Akane estaba parada detrás de ella, lenta y ruidosamente haciendo sonar sus nudillos en cada mano y sonriendo malignamente al chico.

"No soy fanática de hace que Akane aquí tenga que lastimarte, Jun-kun," dijo Nabiki en un tono falso de comprensión en su voz. "Sin embargo, no hiciste tu pago ayer. Asumo que simplemente se te había olvidado, pero tú también intentabas ocultarte de mí. Eso hace que piense que puede ser que hayas intentado evitarme."

"Honestamente, Tendo-san, no es nada de eso," dijo el muchacho, alternando su mirada entre las hermanas. "Puedo darte el dinero hoy. ¡Justo ahora, de hecho!" Él mostró un fajo pequeño y doblado de billetes. "Yo no tenía el dinero ayer, pero sabía que lo tendría hoy. Por favor, tómelo."

Nabiki alcanzó y tomó el dinero de la mano del cadete. Ella rápidamente lo contó y después sonreía fríamente. "Falta," ella dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Jun en la confusión. "Esta todo allí, los seis mil Yenes."

"Esto te cubre para lo de ayer," ella dijo más amablemente. "Solamente que no te cubre las cargos de la multa por hacerme tener que emboscarte de esta forma, así como el valor de otro día de interés. Me debes otros quinientos Yenes."

"P-pero ése es todo el dinero que tengo para esta semana," el muchacho dijo en una protesta tartamudeaba.

"Ese no es mi problema," ella contestó en un tono más frió. "Puedes pagarme el resto, o dejo que Akane te tenga." La muchacha mostró otra sonrisa de lobo detrás de su hermana; ella gozaba de esta parte de su acuerdo con Nabiki.

"A-quí esta," dijo jun débilmente, mientras sacaba lo que quedaba de su dinero de su bolsillo. Nabiki lo saco de sus dedos sin resistencia y caminó hacia la parte de atrás.

"Ahora vete. Ya acabamos aquí, ¿A menos que quieras un préstamo para pagar tu almuerzo esta semana?" Ella sonrió mientras el chico se alejo, corriendo al frente de la academia. A Nabiki no le importaba; él volvía siempre a ella. Él era el típico debilucho que la mantenía proveída de lindas cosas, ayudadas por la amenaza substancial de su pequeña hermana.

"Eso fue divertido," dijo Akane con una sonrisa. "Él nunca parece que aprende, ¿No es así?" Ella tomó el dinero que su hermana le paso a ella y embolsó su parte. "¿Tenemos más negocios esta mañana?"

"Bien, podemos ver si podemos darle una mirada a ese nuevo chico maravilla que viene hoy del que he estado escuchando." Nabiki se embolsó los billetes restantes de Yenes. "Él supuestamente es brillante. Él ha ido a estudiar a Rusia hasta hace poco tiempo."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Akane pregunto con interés. Un nuevo estudiante significaba un nuevo posible desafío para sus habilidades. "¿Has escuchado si él puede luchar?"

"Ranma Saotome es su nombre." Nabiki comenzado a caminar hacia el frente de los predios de la academia. "Papá menciono su nombre una o dos veces según recuerdo, pero no suena como si él es el combatiente que estas buscando. Por lo que he oído, él no es ninguna clase de combatiente en lo absoluto."

"Maldición," dijo Akane mientras pateaba una piedra fuera de su camino.

oOo

Caminando por las tranquilas calles de Nerima, región del Gran Tokio, Ranma gozó del sol de la mañana lo mejor que podía debido al poco sueño que había tenido. Algunos otros cadetes fueron vistos yendo en igual dirección a la suya, vestidos en azul de ciencias o gris de Seguridad. Él consiguió algunas miradas curiosas de algunos de ellos.

Finalmente, él llego a la pared exterior que rodeaba los predios de la Academia Imperial. Le recordaba desagradablemente a una cierta clase de complejo prisión, varios edificios que lucían imponentes llenaban el centro y eran visibles sobre la alta pared. Construida hace casi noventa años, era una sólida estructura pero algo intimidante. El emperador de ese tiempo había deseado construir un sitio para aprendizaje serio, diseñado a partir de las más finas escuelas de tierras remotas tales como Alemania o Rusia. La arquitectura era reflejo de la seriedad del propósito para el que fuera construido, pero Ranma lo encontró opresivo. Cuando él alcanzó la puerta, grupos pequeños de cadetes estaban parados en el patio y charlando unos con otros.

Él caminó a través de la puerta, no haciendo caso a las conversaciones susurradas y las miradas furtivas echadas en su dirección, y se detuvo brevemente en el área de la puerta. Su primera orden del día era localizar la oficina de Fuyutsuki. Divisando un grupo pequeño de cadetes masculinos que usaban azul, él se acercó ellos.

"Hola." Ranma mostró un arco cortés de saludo. "Me preguntaba si alguien puede decirme cómo encontrar la oficina de Fuyutsuki-sensei"

oOo

Akane y Nabiki estaban paradas con un grupo pequeño de otros informantes y operarios de Nabiki. Esencialmente, la segunda hija de Tendo manejaba su compañía en los predios de la academia, integrados por cadetes de Seguridad de primer y segundo año. Algunos lo hacían por el dinero que ella pagaba por información útil o asistirla en ampliar sus otros negocios de interés. Otros lo hacían por un deseo de unirse a alguien con una prometedora futura carrera como el que la chica Tendo tenía ya presentado.

"Ese es él," Dijo una de las cadetes de segundo-año, una chica alta llamada Yohko Mano. Como era la Cazadora de Demonios número 109 de su generación, ella esperaba seguir en la tradición de su familia, pero sus capacidades habían ganado ya un lugar en la academia imperial, nominándola como cadete de seguridad. Yohko compartió la pasión de Akane por los artes marciales, y practicaban a veces. Antes de que llegara Akane, ella había sido el principal refuerzo de Nabiki, pero la chica Mano prefería mas el recopilar información que hacer que la gente sangre.

La Tendo más joven miraba al nuevo llegado y no estaba muy impresionada. Vestido en uniforme, él lucía como cualquier otro chico cadete de ciencias en el campus, a excepción de su corta trenza. De la manera en que se movía, ella podía decir que él no tenía ningún entrenamiento de combate en lo absoluto. La decepción la cubría, así como ella sentía un calor repentino en sus mejillas que la sorprendió, cuando él pasó cerca. Ella notó a Nabiki mirándola a ella y se sentía enojada consigo misma. El calor se descoloró rápidamente de su cara, así que ella esperaba que ninguna de sus compañeras cadetes lo hubiera notado.

Nabiki estaba curiosa de ver al chico maravilla que la había sobrepasado de alguna manera en los exámenes de entrada. Según sus fuentes en las oficinas de administración, él había recibido una marca perfecta, la primera en la historia de la Academia. Él parecía bastante ordinario para ella, y ella echó un vistazo a Akane para ver qué clase de impresión el muchacho en cuestión había hecho en su hermana.

La segunda hija de Tendo se sorprendió al ver Akane realmente ruborizaba. La cara de su hermana luego tuvo esa mirada enojada en ella, y Nabiki archivó ésos dos acontecimientos para una referencia futura. Ella podía admitirse a si misma que sentía una atracción sutil hacía él cuando él pasó cerca, casi como si ella lo reconociera de alguna parte. Era extraño, ella se había considerado siempre estar arriba de tales cosas como impulsos románticos.

Si conozco a Akane, hay una manera simple de asegurar que ella no se entrometiera entre yo y Ranma hasta que pueda determinar mi propio nivel de interés en él. Con ese análisis listo, Nabiki comenzó a planear su estrategia.

oOo

Ranma se paro afuera de la oficina de Fuyutsuki y golpeo en la puerta.

"Pase," dijo una voz de adentro. El chico de la trenza abrió la puerta y camina adentro de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. La oficina era algo espartana en el diseño, algunos libros en los estantes, tres pinturas en la pared, una terminal de Navi en la esquina, y una sola planta en la ventana. Las pinturas eran todas de trabajos occidentales, Era del Renacimiento, si Ranma estaba correcto en su conjetura. Él no podía identificar a los pintores, pero el arte había sido siempre una región débil en sus estudios.

"¿Fuyutsuki-sensei?" Hubo un nerviosismo leve en su voz. "Soy Ranma Saotome."

El anciano hombre detrás del escritorio lo miraba y sonrió, en una manera como la de un abuelo. 'Cómo has crecido, Ranma,' pensó el hombre aprobatoriamente. 'Genma hizo muy bien con su parte asignada en el Proyecto, criándote por su cuenta afuera en el mundo, sin una influencia materna para corromper la socialización masculina. Ahora que estás aquí, tengo que ver si podemos entrenar tus capacidades físicas a todo su potencial. De sus informes, puedo ver que tu padre a descuidado algo esa área de tu desarrollo al no empujarte aun más duro.'

"Toma asiento, Saotome-san. Déjame ser uno de los primeros en darte la bienvenida a la academia Imperial. Yo sé que éste es el principio de un futuro muy brillante para ti."

"Gracias, Fuyutsuki-sensei." Ranma se sentó mientras el profesor se para y saco un par de tazas de té, poniendo una delante del chico de la trenza. El anciano hombre tomo una tetera pequeña y vertió un poco en cada taza.

"Pero cuéntame un poco sobre ti, Saotome-san," él dijo con una sonrisa. "Después que acabemos aquí, haré que mi secretaria te de tu horario de clases, y luego yo te escoltare a tu primera clase."

"Eso suena muy bien, señor," dijo Ranma en tonos respetuosos. "Pero... ¿Estaba preguntándome si podía hacer una petición especial mientras estoy aquí?"

"Adelante, Saotome-san," contestó el anciano. Él dobló sus manos y se inclino adelante para escuchar con interés.

"He estado trabajando en un proyecto personal de investigación por un buen tiempo, y esperaba que usted pudiera tener algún laboratorio privado que pudiera usar, así como ayudarme a obtener un poco de equipo. Tengo listas preparadas de lo que necesitaría. ¿Sería eso posible?"

"Por supuesto, Saotome-san," él dijo con una sonrisa. "Tu padre me contó un poco de este trabajo secreto que has estado haciendo. Algo que cambiará la cara de la física moderna del quántum, creo que él me dijo. Tú deja las listas con mi secretaria, y ella verá que consigas todo."

"Gracias, señor," dijo Ranma con una sonrisa. "No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí."

oOo

Las luces fluorescentes del techo parpadearon mientras se encendían en el vació cuarto de deposito en uno de los sótanos secundarios de la Academia. Ranma miraba las pequeñas pilas de chatarra que ocupaban las esquinas, así como la capa gruesa de polvo en el piso, con un aspecto gris. No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, él pensaba ligeramente. Detrás de él estaba parado Fuyutsuki.

"Éste es el único espacio desocupado que tenemos disponible por ahora que puedes utilizar para un laboratorio, Saotome-san," dijo el anciano hombre. "Sin embargo, es todo tuyo. La puerta es de acero y bastante fuerte, y el sistema eléctrico debe ser adecuado para tus necesidades de energía. Había un lavadero en la esquina de allá, y puedes ver por el polvo en el piso que esta bien sin fugas. Una vez que limpies toda la chatarra fuera de aquí y lo barras, tendrás un lugar agradable para trabajar."

"Parece que servirá bien, Fuyutsuki-sensei. Sé que seré capaz de hacer cosas grandes con el. Dentro de un mes, no será capaz de reconocer el lugar. Planeo convertirlo en un laboratorio de primera categoría."

"Excelente, jovencito," dijo Fuyutsuki agradablemente. "Ahora te llevaré a tu primera clase, y a si podrás comenzar a familiarizarte con algunos de tus cadetes compañeros."

"Muy bien, señor," dijo Ranma mientras él apagó las luces y cerró la puerta, embolsándose la llave que Fuyutsuki le había dado.

oOo

"Clase, yo quisiera presentarles a un nuevo estudiante; su nombre es Ranma Saotome," dijo un profesor. "Él se nos está uniendo recientemente después de terminar estudios en Rusia y Europa."

El chico de la trenza se arqueó rápidamente para saludo a la clase. Él había sido asignado a la clase 3-A para su primer año. Al parecer, los cadetes del primer año estaban en el piso superior, segundo-año en el piso del medio, y tercer año estaban en la planta. La administración y otras oficinas compartían el espacio en ese nivel con los cadetes mayores. Con su espacio de trabajo en el sótano, Ranma se resigno a subir un montón de escaleras.

Él miraba hacia los que iban a ser sus compañeros por los siguientes tres años. Cerca de treinta chicos y chicas adolescentes lo miraban fijamente, en una rara mezcla de uniformes azules y grises. Él se dio cuenta que él debía decir probablemente algo en lugar de estar parado allí como un mudo.

"Hola." Él sonrió. "Me honra el estar aquí."

El instructor lo dirigió a un asiento vacío cerca de una de las ventanas y continuó con la clase interrumpida. Era de matemáticas.

Ranma estaba aburrido en menos de cinco minutos. Él fingió escuchar lo que el instructor decía mienta hacía algunas notas en algunas de sus ecuaciones y diagramas esquemáticos.

oOo

Akane estaba atrasada para su siguiente clase, la que ella más gozaba durante el día. Yuka, una de las ayudantes junior de Nabiki había necesitado conseguir algunas notas de ella sobre lo qué había sido dado en la clase de Historia de ayer, así que ella estaba retrasada ahora. Ella entro apresurada en los vestidores, llego a una parada rápida a su casillero, y comenzó inmediatamente a sacarse las ropas.

Ella era la única ocupante del cuarto, el resto de su clase ya se había cambiado de ropas e ido al gimnasio. Ella se quitó apresuradamente la chaqueta y falda y la colgó cuidadosamente como podía en su casillero, mientras se sacaba los zapatos al mismo tiempo. Ella se desabotono su blusa y se la quitó rápidamente. Sus manos fueron a quitarse su sujetador después, sus pensamientos ya estaban en su clase.

oOo

Después de poner sus libros de textos nuevos en su casillero asignado en camino a su clase de educación física, Ranma se apresuro allá. Él se sentía confiado de que él podía realizarlo a satisfacción del entrenador. Mientras estaba en el avión, él había leído el manual de la academia sobre los niveles físicos requeridos y no pensó que serían difíciles de lograr. Él había estado corriendo diez kilómetros por día, así como entrenando en gimnasia y un moderado levantamiento de pesa para los pasados dos años, para permanecer en forma y evitar lucir como su gordo padre.

'Esta clase no será ningún problema en lo absoluto,' él se dijo.

Él estaba mal, pero no por la razón que él hubiera esperado.

La mayor parte de sus otros compañeros ya estaban afuera y listos cuando Ranma finalmente llegó a los vestidores. Él se detuvo para dar vistazo rápido a los símbolos en las puertas para determinarse cual era el de los hombres. Un momento después, él abrió y corrió por la puerta del lado derecho.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Nabiki caminó tranquilamente y cambió los símbolos a su lugar apropiado, una mueca traviesa estaba en su cara. Esta iba a ser una de sus mejores bromas sobre su pequeña hermana hasta la fecha y tenía la ventaja agregada de evitar cualquier interés posible que Akane pudiera tener en el muchacho. Ella chequeo con su mirada y se cerciora que nadie hubiera visto nada. Sonriendo, ella caminó a su siguiente clase.

oOo

Akane estaba vestido solamente en sus bragas cuando Ranma vino repentinamente a un alto justo delante de ella y se congelo. Mirándose fijamente uno al otro por varios agonizantes momentos. Un chorrito pequeño de sangre apareció debajo de su nariz, y ella sentía una oleada del calor inundando su cara. La calma no duró.

"Uh," Ranma comenzó a decir, y eso la sacó de su ensueño.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!" Akane grito en rabia. Ella se sentía enojada y desconcertada por la inesperada intrusión, así que ella paso a su reacción más fácil, violencia. "¡PERVERTIDO!"

Ranma apenas si la vio moverse cuando el puño de la chica lo golpeo en su quijada. Su cabeza le dio vueltas, y él vio toda una galaxia de estrellas explotar través de tu visión. Él choco contra los casilleros, luchando por seguir estando de pie. Ella rápidamente lo siguió y le dio un golpe de rodilla en su estómago cuando él hacía esto e inmediatamente se derrumbo donde él estaba parado. Su mente todavía intentaba saber que sucedía mientras ella continuó atacándolo.

Después de golpear a Ranma en la cara por segunda vez, la mano de Akane resulto con algo de su sangre en ella. Él vaciló y finalmente se derrumbó de rodillas, y ella lo acabo con una patada de hacha abajo de su hombro. Afortunadamente para él, la chica Tendo no puso todo poder en ello, o su hombro izquierdo habría sido dislocado en el impacto.

Una oscuridad confortante abrazó al chico de la trenza mientras sus pensamientos caían en la inconsciencia.

Akane miró fijamente al intruso caído y recuperó lentamente control de si misma. La cortina roja que al parecer había caído a través de su visión se descoloró mientras ella ausentemente se limpiaba la sangre de Ranma de sus nudillos. 'Qué patético debilucho,' ella pensó con algo de disgusto. Unos golpes y él se cayó. Su hermana tenía razón después de todo, al decir que este tipo no era su clase de combatiente.

Una de las entrenadoras auxiliares entro mientras la chica Tendo se acabó de vestir para la clase. Akane había chequeado a Ranma para cerciorarse de que él no fuera a morirse por ella, pero había dejado su cuerpo donde había caído. La peor de sus lesiones era una nariz sangrante, la fuente de la sangre que había manchado sus nudillos. Ella miraba a la entrenadora.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" preguntó la mujer en confusión. Ella se arrodilló y examinó al chico de la trenza.

"Este pervertido entró mientras me cambiaba, y lo golpeé por ello," Akane contesto tranquilamente. Ella realmente deseó llegar a clases ya. Pensar en él le hizo sentir a ella incómoda, así que trato de no hacer caso de él yaciendo allí.

La entrenadora le dijo que permaneciera donde estaba mientras ella iba por ayuda para Ranma. Ella suspiro de mala gana e hizo lo que le dijeron, tocando al muchacho caído con un pie y culpándolo en sus pensamientos por lo qué había sucedido. 'Yo no olvidare nunca esto, patán. Cometiste la equivocación más grande de tu vida al intentar espiarme a mí.'

oOo

Más adelante, mientras estaba parada delante de un furioso Fuyutsuki, Akane realmente se sentía un poco preocupada. La habían llamado a su oficina algunas veces antes por luchar con otros cadetes, pero ella había salido siempre con una simple reprimenda.

No esta vez.

Ella recibió el valor de una semana de detención por lastimar a Ranma. El hombre no se había molestado en escuchar su excusa, de que el chico de la trenza había entrado mientras ella estaba casi desnuda. 'Oh no,' pensó Akane con molestia, recordando su impresión de las palabras de Fuyutsuki. 'Ranma debió haber hecho una simple equivocación y entro por el lado incorrecto. Sí, claro.'

"Maldito seas, Ranma," murmuraba la chica mientras echaba humos, mientras ella caminaba a su última clase del día. "Te haré pagar por meterme en problemas como este. ¡Lo juro!"

oOo

Ranma despertó en la oficina de la enfermera, un paquete de hielo se reclinaba contra su quijada. Él se sentía horrible. Un intento de incorporarse hizo que los músculos de su estómago protestaran, así que él decidió yacer donde estaba por unos minutos más no le lastimaría. Él frotó ligeramente su nariz y sentía un dolor embotado en lugar de un dolor agudo, así que aparentemente no estaba rota. Gracias al cielo por eso, él pensó con un suspiro agradecido.

Él miraba al reloj en la pared y vio que eran después de las cuatro, sus clases habían acabado por el día. Mañana tenía que ser mejor de lo que este día fue.

oOo

Después de que las clases acabaron, Nabiki caminó a casa sola, sabiendo que Akane había conseguido detención por atacar a Ranma. Su hermana menor era tan fácil de manipular a veces, ella meditaba con una sonrisa. Jugar unos pocos juegos mentales y bromas a Akane eran buena práctica para Nabiki en su carrera futura en el Directorado de Seguridad, o por lo menos ella pensó eso. Ella estaba un poco decepcionada de que Ranma haya sido tan fácil de engañar con su pequeño truco. Ella había esperado un poco más de él que caer en algo tan simple como cambiar los símbolos.

'Oh bien,' ella pensó. 'Puedo tener cierta diversión con esos dos mientras tomo mi decisión sobre Saotome.' Ella caminó a casa con un toque feliz en su caminar, viendo las posibilidades del chico de la trenza como potencial perspectiva de pretendiente.

oOo

Más adelante en la tarde, Nodoka miró fijamente a su maltratado hijo en shock. "¿Qué te sucedió, Ranma?"

"No quiero hablar de ello. Luce peor de lo que es." Él dio un sorbo en su té, arrugando su nariz levemente bajo la cinta médica. Según la enfermera, sus lesiones eran golpes y contusiones simples.

"Sí, es que parece que estuviste en una pelea," Nodoka insistió. "¿Lo estuviste?"

"Puedo decir honestamente que no pelee, madre," él contestó sinceramente. Sí, yo solo fui golpeado por una chica casi-desnuda llamada Akane Tendo. Como le podría decir a su madre eso. "Acabo de tener accidente en la academia. Ése es todo. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez."

"Deja al chico solo, Nodoka-chan," dijo Genma, finalmente hablando. "Si él dice que está bien, entonces él está bien. "

"Sí, pero Genma-" ella dijo en un tono preocupado.

"Te lo digo, déjalo solo," Genma dijo un poco más fuertemente. Ella le dio una mirada con una expresión algo enojada, y él suspiro mentalmente. 'Voy a pagar por eso por un día o dos,' él comprendió muy rápidamente. 'A ella no le gusta recibir ordenes de esa manera.' Él brevemente se pregunto si habría sido más feliz con una mujer más obediente como esposa.

'Probablemente no,' él decidió con una sonrisa seca, después de tomar su té.

oOo

La mañana siguiente, Ranma se quedo dormido otra vez. Nodoka esperaba que fuera solamente el cambio de horario que todavía le molestaba, puesto que su marido no se había reajustado todavía. Como devota madre que era, ella sacudió a Ranma para despertarlo y lo apuro al baño para que se alistara.

'Honestamente,' ella pensó con una sonrisa, 'Yo espero que ésta no vaya a ser una cierta clase de costumbre regular. Soy tu madre, no un despertador. Por lo menos él se curó rápidamente desde ayer. Él incluso ya no tiene raspones.'

oOo

Ranma llegó la academia y camino hacía el edificio. Él logro llegar a clases con menos que un minuto de sobra, y pasó el tiempo en sus clases de la mañana trabajando en sus ecuaciones. Él ahora escuchó todo y luego se cercioro de que a él no le faltaba nada que podría ser importante, pero hasta ahora todos habían sido temas con los que él estaba muy al corriente.

Cuando vino la hora para la educación física, él se cercioró de cuidadosamente que él caminó en la puerta a la derecha para los vestidores. Él estaba un poco irritado consigo mismo por cometer una equivocación tan estúpida ayer, pero "la gorila" (un apodo que él había elegido para poner Akane) habría podido esperar que él explicara su presencia antes de atacarlo.

El Entrenador Harumasa Takami le puso claro lo qué él pensaba de Ranma en su primer día de clases. El entrenador era un militar jubilado, un veterano de veinte años, y él trato a sus estudiantes como reclutas. Ranma llego tarde en el periodo de su clase, aparentemente eso le gano "especial" atención del hombre.

"¿Esperas pasar esta clase, Saotome?" gruño el entrenador Takami en su cara mientras él estaba parado en su lugar en la línea. El chico de la trenza parpadeo en sorpresa.

"Sí, señor," contestó Ranma en una voz clara. Él no estaba seguro de porqué el entrenador pensaría de otra manera.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" gruño el coche raspado Takami, un poco más fuerte. "¡No puedo oírte, Saotome! "

"¡SI, señor!" el chico de la trenza grito de vuelta. Él centró sus ojos en un punto en la distancia y no dejo su atención de ello. Parecía ser la cosa más sensata a hacer en ese momento.

El entrenador Takami caminó alrededor de la forma delgada de Ranma y murmuró oscuramente para sí mismo, al parecer muy decepcionado con el estado de su condición física. El chico de la trenza no escucho muchas de las palabras, pero el resintió ser referido como debilucho sin esperanza así como todo las frases alternativas que el entrenador Takami utilizo que significaban la misma cosa.

En su lugar en la línea de las chicas, Akane se sentía satisfecha. Ella era una de las estudiantes preferidas del entrenador y la atleta más experta de la clase. Ella iba a gozar demostrándoselo a Ranma en esta clase. Todavía ella sentía una ira débil, y vengativa por sus acciones en los vestidores el día anterior, sofocando cualquier otra sensación que ella puede ser que haya tenido antes. Ella también sentía decepción de que él hubiera sido tan débil.

Después de una inesperada cruel hora para Ranma haciendo una muy intensiva calistenia y quince kilómetros de correr a un paso más rápido del que estaba acostumbrado, el entrenador había bajado sus manos y había declarado al chico como una triste pérdida de ciudadano Imperial. Le dieron dos horas de tiempo de entrenamiento adicional después de sus clases normales cada día hasta que su condición alcanzar niveles "aceptables", aceptables para el entrenador claro esta. Ranma todavía tenía bastante fuerza en su cuerpo para gemir para lo que iba a venir.

El chico de la trenza prácticamente se arrastró prácticamente a los vestidores, uno los últimos. Él notó a Akane, ya bañada y cambiada, parada cerca de las puertas de los vestidores. Ella puso un brazo a través de su camino cuando él intentó pasar más allá de ella. Él suspiro y esperó que hablara.

"Aclaremos algo bien entre nosotros, Saotome," ella dijo fríamente. "Yo no quiero que digas una palabra sobre lo que puede ser que hayas visto de mí ayer, ¿bien? Si te oigo jactarte sobre haberme fisgoneado, vendré tras de ti más duro que una división entera de infantes de marina Imperiales."

"Creeme, Tendo-san, cuando digo esto," dijo Ranma cansadamente. "Yo solo deseo olvidar lo de ayer. Nadie va a escuchar nada de ti de mí, así que puedo ahora ir a ducharme?"

"Mejor que nadie lo sepa." Akane agitó un puño debajo de su nariz. "Tengo mucho más de lo que te di ayer, si incluso oigo una indirecta de ti jactándote sobre verme desnuda."

'Como si me fuera a jactar de ver tu forma desnuda, Tendo-san,' pensó el chico de la trenza para si. Sabiamente, él no dijo nada de sus pensamientos, pero asintió en su lugar. "No oirán nada de mí."

Ella caminó con un sonido de hrrumph, y él cansadamente consiguió entrar a conseguir una agradable ducha caliente. Si él hubiera estado pensando claramente, Ranma habría visto que ella parecía decepcionada de que él no se le hubiera enfrentado.

oOo

Finalmente alcanzando su último período de clases del día antes de que él tuviera que reportarse de nuevo con el entrenador Takami para sus clases adicionales de ejercicios, Ranma abrió rápidamente la puerta al cuarto de almacenaje del sótano que ahora iba a ser su espacio de laboratorio. Él busco en la pared y prendió las luces. Las luces se encendieron con un poco de dificultad. Él vio las cajas de chatarra derramadas sobre el cuarto y suspiro, pensando, 'Esto no se va a limpiarse por si solo, así que debo comenzar de una vez.'

Casi una hora después, el chico de la trenza saco la última de las cajas fuera del cuarto y la descargo en el incinerador de basura. Él había revisado cada caja para ver si había algo interesante en ellas, pero todas parecían contener basura inútil: viejos libros de textos mohosos y periódicos desechados. Le había tomado menos tiempo de lo que él había pensado en quitarlas todas. Lo que lo dejo con barrer, y luego el podría comenzar a traer todo el equipo que él necesitaría y comenzar a trabajar.

oOo

Akane miró fijamente por la ventana del pasillo de la detención, mientras el sol bajado en el cielo. Uno de los profesores le había dado un papel para que escribiera las ventajas de controlar la ira, pero ella lo había acabado rápidamente. Ahora todo lo que a ella le quedaba hacer era mirar por la ventana mientras el resto de su hora acababa. El único punto bueno de todo era a sonde apuntaba la ventana.

Afuera, Akane podía ver a Ranma sudando por la pista mientras que el entrenador Takami le gritaba a través de un altavoz.

"¡ADELANTE, SAOTOME!" el entrenador Takami grito a través de su altavoz. "¡TOMA EL PASO! ¡ESTOY HACIENDOME VIEJO Y GRIS ESPERANDO QUE ACABES! ¡NO OLVIDES QUE TODAVÍA TIENES QUE HACER MÁS ENTRENAMIENTO DE PESAS PARA MEJORAR ESA RIDICULA EXCUSA DE UN CUERPO QUE TIENES!"

Ranma tenía oscuros pensamientos y seguía corriendo, su cólera lo mantenía yendo al paso que su entrenador le había fijado. Él no iba a darle al viejo hombre la satisfacción de verlo romperse, así que continuó. Sus pulmones se quemaban en su pecho como el fuego, sus piernas le dolían de la tensión de su paso, pero él no iba a detenerse.

'El chico tiene agallas,' penso Takami con una buena cantidad de respecto. Él podía ver que el chico estaba realmente en una buena forma, construida adecuadamente por su entrenamiento pre-Academia en gimnasia, pero él no podía dejar que Ranma lo supiera. Él habría instituido un régimen algo más ligero para el chico de la trenza, pero Fuyutsuki le había dado sus órdenes.

"Llevar a Saotome a sus límites, y después empujalo solo un poco más duro," Fuyutsuki le había dicho.

Eso era lo que hacía Takami. Si el director de la Academia deseó dar a Ranma una prueba de sus capacidades físicas, una que podría hacer llorar a un aspirante de las fuerzas especiales, entonces el entrenador Takami estaba determinado a llevar al chico a los límites de lo que sea que fuera capaz. Él trataría al chico de la trenza con más riguroso régimen de entrenamiento que pudiera pensar. Además, la paga por horas extras sería agradable.

oOo

Dos semanas pasaron, y Ranma lentamente se adapto a su rutina.

Él acabó de limpiar su nuevo espacio de laboratorio e incluso fue a repintar las paredes y los pisos con una capa fresca de pintura blanca. Todas sus peticiones comenzaron a llegar en porciones pequeñas, y él comenzó a montar lo que iban a ser los huesos de su invención. Un pequeño pero bien equipado banco de trabajo electrónico tomó forma en el centro del cuarto con sus esfuerzos, y él encontró un sofá largo en otro de los cuartos de almacenaje que era perfecto para sus necesidades.

Uno de los componentes más vitales, más vitales que él había necesitado era uno de los superconductores prototipo de los nervios receptores de la cabeza. Casi estaba más allá de una pieza de arte, un pedazo de hardware impresionante, diseñado y construido por "el" nombre en grandes computadoras y componentes electrónicos dentro el imperio, Industrias Shinohara. Estos últimos meses habían comenzado a hacer algunos experimentos con varios métodos de ligar al hombre y la máquina electrónicamente. El receptor de la cabeza se unía a la corteza cerebral por medio de la inducción electromagnética, y le permitía a Ranma la muy necesaria interfase con su dispositivo.

Él se sentó con su cuaderno en la mesa delante de él, de vez en cuando echando un vistazo a el mientras él trabajó en el tablero de circuitos delante de él. Le iba a tomar muchos más días de trabajo cuidadoso probar y alinear todos los componentes antes de que estuviera listo para comenzar a trabajar en el corazón del sistema: la bobina del flujo de quantum. Él todavía no tenía todos los necesarios materiales para comenzar a crearla.

oOo

Ranma respiro pesadamente en la pista tan rápidamente como él podía hacerlo mientras el entrenador seguía gritándole algunas amenazas impresionantes a él. Después de solo un par de las semanas, él comenzaba ya a notar una diferencia marcada en su constitución. Su madre había comentado a comentar su aumento en apetito, pero era necesario para continuar con sus nuevas necesidades energéticas. Él podía admitir a sí mismo que él comía dos veces mas de lo que él había necesitado antes y estaba aún a menudo hambriento.

oOo

Otro mes pasó.

Ranma ahora podía no sólo igualar los requisitos físicos indicados en el manual, sino que los había sobrepasado por mucho. Sin embargo, el entrenador no dejaba de ser menos exigente, para gran sorpresa del chico de la trenza. Si más bien, los entrenamientos se pusieron aun más rudos. El altamente intensivo programa de pesas y de gimnasia comenzó a agregar una cantidad sorpresiva de definición y de flexibilidad en los músculos de su figura en corto tiempo. Cuando él había pensado en quejarse por el innecesario trabajo agregado que aun le era dado, Fuyutsuki le informó tranquilamente que la Academia fue individualmente diseñada para entrenar a sus cadetes a sus mejores niveles posibles. Si el chico de la trenza podía hacer más, entonces él sería entrenado más duramente.

Tenía cierta cantidad de sentido, aunque se sentía sádico, y el ejercicio había producido el muy sorprendente efecto de afilar su mente y enfocarla aún más de lo que él era capaz de antes. Él continuó a sobresalir en todas sus clases, él se acercaba a acabar la bobina del flujo del quantum, y él se ponía más fuerte con cada día que pasaba.

Ranma mantenía un brazo detrás de su espalada mientras él hizo pectorales con el otro. Su postura era rígida, sus piernas derechas y extendidas aparte. Los músculos en sus brazos y hombros se habían fortalecido por ejercicios diarios como este, y él todavía tenía que entrenar en las barras paralelas después de esto. Sudor lentamente goteaba de su cara sobre el pavimento por sus esfuerzos. 'Noventa y siete, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, cien,' él contó mentalmente mientras acababa su set. Él cambió rápidamente de brazos y comenzó de nuevo.

A un lado, Takami sonrió. 'Este muchacho es solamente increíble,' él pensó mientras examinaba los reportes que detallaban el desarrollo de Ranma una vez más, todavía incapaz de creer cómo él mejoraba rápidamente. Las capacidades físicas del chico de la trenza aumentaban en un ritmo el cual era unas cuatro veces menos de lo qué un ser humano normal podría mejorar, incluso con el entrenamiento adicional que él experimentaba. Cada vez que él pensó que había encontrado los límites del muchacho, Ranma los excedería, su fuerza física continuaba creciendo a saltos y sin ataduras.

La única porción lenta en mejor del chico de la trenza había sido en sus habilidades de combate. Y Akane parecía tomar gran placer en probar eso a él en cada ocasión que ella podía.

oOo

Ranma cayó de golpe sobre la estera y yació allí, atontado por un momento. Un gemido comprensivo, y silencioso vino de compañeros cadetes masculinos, la mayor parte de ellos extremadamente agradecidos de que no fueran ellos los que tuvieran a Akane como su compañera de prácticas. Ranma deseaba de nuevo saber por que su entrenador lo odiaba tanto para seguir poniéndolo a él con "la gorila."

"Saotome," dijo Takami, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Eso fue en verdad patético. Ahora levántate e inténtalo otra vez."

Sobre él, una alegre Akane alegre se asomó sobre él y esperó que él intentara levantarse una vez más. Practicaban combate sin armas mientras usaban sus gis blancos. Ella sonrió a Ranma. "Sí, Ranma, eso fue patético. ¿Vas a dejar que yo te lance por todos lados de esa forma? Eso no es muy divertido."

'Si hay justicia verdadera en el universo, entonces algún día encontrare una manera de borrarte esa sonrisa de tu cara, Akane Tendo,' pensaba Ranma oscuramente mientras se levantaba con sus rodillas y estaba parado una vez más.

Algunos segundos después, él se estrelló con la estera de nuevo. Él decidió yacer allí durante un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que el cuarto dejara de dar vueltas.

oOo

Después de semanas de esfuerzo, Ranma estaba finalmente listo para probar la nueva bobina de flujo quantum para ver si lo tenía bien ya. Varios intentos anteriores no habían rendido nada más que un dolor de cabeza leve y una clase de sensación débil de zumbido en su cráneo. Él siguió ajustando las tolerancias minuciosamente y sabía que él se acercaba más. Éste era su tercer intento, y él esperaba que fuera el de la suerte.

Él reinicio su software algorítmico el cual él había escrito para hacer el hardware para estas pruebas iniciales. Todo el paquete de unión estaba desunido puesto que él estaba solo trabajando en establecer una señal de fase cerrada, en vez de una inmersión completa, con una realidad alterna. El software acabó su autoprueba y el chico de la trenza se encontró cruzando los dedos.

Sentado, con el receptor de interfase neural en su cabeza, Ranma dejo el sistema funcionar lentamente con sus cálculos mientras escaneaba el patrón electromagnético de su cerebro. Él tenía ya varias ideas en acelerar el proceso de escaneo que le había ocurrido a él, pero aun tenía todavía que procurar implementar alguno de ellos. Él quería poner la base del software libre de errores antes de que él comenzara a agregar modificaciones y realces.

"Esta bien," Ranma murmuró suavemente a si mismo. "Scan completo. Activar el pulso quantum. Veamos si puedo hacer contacto." Él golpeó ligeramente un par de teclas, y la pantalla se despejó.

*ETAPA UNO DEL SOFTWARE DE INTERLACE. EN ESPERA.

Ranma experimentó repentinamente un breve flash... o algo. Él apresuradamente comenzó a golpear ligeramente las teclas, mirando una representación matemática del seno de dos ondas que se movían lentamente en sincronización. El software comenzó lentamente a ajustarse.

"Adelante," él murmuró. "¡Sincroniza!"

oOo

***Tierra +0.001, -0.004

Ranma parpadeo mientras un dolor de cabeza lo atacó repentinamente. Él puso el libro de poesía china clásica que él había estado leyendo y cerró sus ojos. Eso parecía disminuir el dolor en su cabeza mientras que él tomó unas profundas respiraciones para calmar sus nervios. Él sentía una mano en su brazo.

"¿Hijo?" pregunto la voz de Nodoka. "¿Te estás sintiendo bien?"

"Estoy muy bien, madre. Solo que me parece que he desarrollado un dolor de cabeza leve. Quizás algo de té me pueda ayudar."

"Probablemente estás trabajando demasiado duro, justo como tu padre," ella dijo mientras se dirigió hacia la cocina.

El dolor desapareció repentinamente tan rápidamente como había comenzado.

oOo

***Tierra 0.000, 0.000

El chico de la trenza miró fijamente las dos ondas del seno mientras se movían aparte una vez más. Él todavía no tenía el aspecto de varianza de fase paraequipotential en sus ecuaciones bien correctas, y él había estado tan seguro. Él cortó la energía del dispositivo y lo dejó enfriarse mientras que él volvía de nuevo a trabajar en el ajuste del algoritmo.

'Estaban tan cerca. Casi logré alcanzar la sincronización completa.'

oOo

El día siguiente, Ranma cometió el error de tomar su hora del almuerzo cerca de donde las hermanas de Tendo conducían sus diarios tratos de negocios. Él tenía su espalda contra un árbol cuando él oyó pasos y una conversación débil a corta distancia de su posición. Él miró a escondidas por el borde del árbol para ver a Akane y Nabiki enfrentándose a un cadete masculino.

La menor de las Tendo sostuvo al cadete del primer año de uniforme azul contra la pared mientras su hermana habló con una voz tranquila detrás de ella. La chica mantenía un puño listo en una posición de ataque.

"Ahora, Hideo-kun," dijo Nabiki tranquilamente. "A pesar de mis intentos anteriores de resolver el tema de tu préstamo pacíficamente, tú continúas evitando pagar lo qué me debes. Tu deuda ha crecido a una cantidad algo importante, casi quince mil Yenes según mis expedientes."

El chico comenzó a protestar cuando la mano de Akane exprimió su garganta, sofocando su voz a un gorjeo. Él luchó un poco y trató de sacar su mano de su cuello. Ella enterró rápidamente su puño en su estómago, terminando sus esfuerzos de liberarse mientras él caí al suelo.

Ranma se movió más cerca y notó que ningunos de los otros cadetes parecía notar lo qué pasaba. Los más cercanos parecían todos usar uniformes grises, y ellos actuaban al parecer como puestos de observación. Ranma finalmente logró acercarse a un rango para escuchar lo qué estaba pasando.

"Eso fue muy estúpido, Hideo-kun," ronroneó Nabiki mientras se inclinaba hacia el muchacho. "Ya es bastante duro para mi controlar el genio de Akane sin que tu intentes resistirte."

Él comenzó a lloriquear un poco.

"Ahora que eso tampoco va a ayudar en nada." Ella le pasó tranquilamente la mano debajo de su barbilla y levanto su cara hacia arriba. "Esto es muy simple. ¿Dónde está mi dinero?"

Hideo puso una mano temblorosa en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un fajo de billetes. Los ojos de Nabiki adquirieron un resplandor feliz mientras ella vio el objeto de ella deseos. Ella lo arrebató de sus manos y comenzó a contar los billetes. Ella frunció el ceño repentinamente al darse cuenta de algo.

"Hay más que suficiente aquí para pagar tu préstamo, Hideo-kun," ella dijo suavemente. "Habríamos podido evitar todo este malestar si tú hubieras hablado simplemente más rápidamente." Nabiki sacó quince billetes de Yenes fuera del fajo y se los paso de nuevo a él, mientras Akane liberaba su apretón en su cuello.

"Lo siento, Tendo-senpai," dijo el chico calladamente mientras se inclinó a tomar su dinero. "No tendrás que preocuparte por mí haciendo algo similar otra vez." Él puso los billetes de vuelta en su bolsillo de los pantalones.

Akane notó un destello de acero aparecer en su mano repentinamente y empujó a su hermana para apartarla mientras Hideo hizo un salvaje ataque con su largo cuchillo. Ella se maldijo a si misma mientras ella se dio cuenta que debió haberse tomado la molestia de revisarlo, un error que ella juró que nunca haría otra vez en el futuro. Ella esquivo su siguiente ataque.

Repentinamente, Ranma se encontró congelado donde estaba parado por un momento mientras él miró el duelo mortal ocurriendo. Tanto como le disgustaba las acciones de la joven Tendo hacia él, él no estaba realmente feliz al pensar que ella sería apuñalada. Él comenzó a levantarse lentamente, inseguro de lo qué él debía hacer, cuando ella tomó el tema en sus propias manos.

Akane esquivo con un brazo el arma de Hideo y la empujó a un lado mientras su otro mano subió por debajo de la quijada del muchacho en un ataque de su palma. Hubu un fuerte ruido crujiente mientras su palma choco con los huesos de su cara. Ella siguió rápidamente capturando su estirado brazo con su mano bloqueante y conduciendo su muñeca hacia su rodilla.

El muchacho dio un grito de dolor mientras su muñeca emitió un sonido como si hubiera estallado, posiblemente rota o por lo menos torcida, y su cuchillo cayó algunos pies lejos. Akane lo dejó allí, acunando su muñeca y gimiendo sonoramente, mientras sangre apareció en las esquinas de su boca. Ella retrocedió con cautela y tomo el cuchillo, antes de dárselo a su hermana.

Nabiki miró fijamente la hoja en su mano, sorprendida que tal cosa hubiera ocurrido. Ella se debatió entre hacer que Akane lastime a Hideo más aun, como una lección para cualquier otra persona que intentara dañarla, pero finalmente decidió que no. Iba a ser ya bastante difícil explicar cómo él había salido herido a la administración de la Academia sin causar una marca negra en los expedientes de todos. A pesar de la reputación algo despiadada que ella había cuidadosamente cultivado, Nabiki no gozaba al ver a nadie en dolor. Lo veía como un desperdicio de esfuerzo.

"Mirame, Hideo-kun," dijo Nabiki. El lastimado chico levantó sus ojos para arriba lentamente. "Habíamos acabado. No tenías que atacarme. Así pues, ¿por qué?"

"Yo-Yo estaba cansado de estar asustado, Tendo-senpai," dijo Hideo en un tono de temblor en la voz. "Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto." Él estalló en lagrimas y cayo aun mas de lo que había estado, un imagen de miseria.

Ranma se escabulló tan silenciosamente como podía. Él recogió su libro y se retiro, agradecido de que no le hayan visto.

oOo

Una semana después, Ranma creo su brecha. Él escribió ligeramente los últimos cambios del programa y espero que se compilara. 'Ahora lo tengo,' él pensó en triunfo. Él se colocó el receptor de interfase neural en su cráneo y espero que el ciclo de exploración acabara. Él había logrado cortar el tiempo a menos de un minuto.

"Tenemos pulso del quantum," él murmuro con una sonrisa. "Hagámoslo." Él golpeó ligeramente un par de teclas, y la pantalla se despejo.

ETAPA UNO DE FUNCIONAMIENTO DEL SOFTWARE. EN ESPERA.

Ranma sentía ese breve flash familiar de no-existencia, a falta de un término mejor. La pantalla mostró las dos ondas de seno que se movían lentamente más cerca mientras él hizo los últimos ajustes en el programa manualmente, operando casi por tacto solamente. Mientras él miraba, las dos ondas de seno seguían moviendo más cerca en sincronización mientras el software acabó sus últimos ajustes y comenzó a estabilizarse.

"Sí," él murmuró. "Sincronizate, maldición. Adelante, sincronizate!"

oOo

Tierra -0.003, -0.002

Ranma detuvo brevemente su tocar, y los sonidos del piano cesaron. Él miro hacia afuera el horizonte de París mientras parecía que una sensación de zumbido débil aparecía dentro de su cráneo. Era como si un puñado de abejas hubiera sido lanzado dentro de su cerebro. El zumbido constantemente creció más fuerte.

oOo

Tierra 0.000, 0.000

El chico de la trenza dejo salir ARGG hacia fuera una aclamación cuando las dos ondas del seno se unieron en una sola forma de onda. Él esperó que la forma de onda final se estabilizara, y una línea del texto de repente aparecía a través de la pantalla.

SEÑAL ESTABLECIDA: ESTABILIDAD DE LA SEÑAL AL 100%

"¡Lo hice!" él gritó al techo. "¡LO HICE!"

oOo

Tierra -0.003, -0.002

Ranma sentía cesar repentinamente la sensación de zumbidor. Él sacudió su cabeza, y sus pensamientos se sentían borrosos, como si hubiera bebido. Él continuó mirando fijamente hacia afuera el cielo matutino de París.

oOo

Tierra 0.000, 0.000

Después de que él estuvo seguro de que la señal seguía siendo estable, Ranma activo el procedimiento de apagado. Todavía había algunos errores de menor importancia en la base del software, pero él los puliría mientras él acababa con las pruebas preliminares. Él se quitó el receptor de la cabeza y grito feliz una vez más.

oOo

Tierra -0.003, -0.002

Ranma se sentía inmediatamente como si un velo hubiera sido levantado de su mente. Él se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que probablemente no era nada importante, y entonces volvía a tocar. Los sonidos de uno de los más famoso conciertos de piano de Beethoven comenzaron a llenar el cuarto una vez más.

oOo

Tierra 0.000, 0.000

El chico de la trenza se inclino de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Después de dos años de esfuerzo, su trabajo finalmente demostraba resultados. Él suspiro feliz y se coloco delante de la pantalla de la computadora. Acercando el teclado, él comenzó a mecanografiar, entrecruzando otros componentes que él había encodeado por separado en su software principal para construir la versión final. Él se detuvo justo después de que él instalara los módulos restantes y corriera unas pruebas más, estudiando la alineación del flujo paraequipotential. Su equipo podía compensar cierta cantidad del diferencial de fase, pero todavía tenía un límite a lo que podría hacer.

Cuando él cargó su módulo de exploración nuevo al software, él lo probó y estuvo satisfecho al saber que él había acortado el tiempo de escaneo a menos de quince segundos. Él casi había acabado con su versión final del software cuando él miro al reloj para ver que ahora ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Él tenía que ir a su clase adicional de entrenamiento.

Ranma apago la energía de su equipo, satisfecho que él estaba finalmente a punto de entrar en la etapa final de pruebas, inmersión completa en una vida alterna. Él sacó el tablero de circuitos principal e hizo notas mentales de donde necesitaba sustituir los cables por soldadura antes de comenzar su primera prueba a todo-poder. Una amplia sonrisa estaba en su cara, y él sabía que mañana iba a ser el día que él cambiaría al mundo.

oOo

La tranquilidad de la mañana fue interrumpida por un sonido ruidoso. Una mano emergió debajo de una ligera manta, lentamente alcanzando y tocando alrededor la fuente del ruido. Un quejido silencioso era oído debajo de la manta mientras la mano tomaba varios momentos en seguir el sonido a su fuente en la mesa. Una breve lucha fue ganada, y el silencio reino sobre su dormitorio una vez más.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte ruidos. Un par de pies con medias de color rosa camino por el cuarto y se paro al lado del futon. Una voz femenina algo enojada repentinamente se hizo escuchar.

"¡Ranma! ¡No vas a llegar tarde a tus clases otra vez si tengo algo que decir al respecto!" La figura esperó para observar qué reacción ocurría, lentamente golpeándolo con unos de sus pies.

Más quejidos fueron oído debajo de la manta, luego un poco de movimiento. El movimiento llegó a ser cada vez más frenético en los siguientes segundos, acompañados por quejidos. Ranma emergió debajo de las sabanas.

"Estoy levantado, madre," él dijo soñolientamente, mientras su agradable sueño se evaporaba en la nada.

Satisfecha de que su hijo estaba despierto ahora y no llegaría atrasado a sus clases, Nodoka salió del cuarto para acabar de hacer el desayuno.

Sentándose en el borde de su futon, Ranma deseaba por milésima vez ya que sus padres no fueran tan tradicionalistas para que él pudiera tener una cama. Escandalizaría a su madre con tal pensamiento, y su padre simplemente convendría con su madre.

Él se levantó del piso y caminó a su armario pequeño. Cuando él llego hasta el, él abrió la puerta corrediza. Él sacó su uniforme de su armario con una mirada indirecta de disgusto. Aun cuando estaba adaptado absolutamente bien, a él le disgustaba usarlo por principios generales. Él se puso una camisa limpia y calcetines del cajón. Él vio el uniforme odiado por un momento antes de ponérselo.

'Ahora parezco un apropiado estudiante de la Academia Imperial,' él murmuro para si, mirando su reflexión en el espejo. Su mente estaba llena de sinceras esperanzas de que él no se metiera en problema hoy. Hoy iba a ser su primera prueba a todo-poder. Lo último que él necesitaba era problemas que lo distrajeran de eso.

El desayuno era el usual callado momento. Genma mantuvo su nariz enterrada en el periódico, dando de vez en cuando vuelta a la página o quejándose de uno de los nuevos progresos en el mundo. Nodoka se ocupaba con entregar su usual deliciosa comida a la mesa antes de que ella misma se sentara para comer.

La familia comió en relativo silencio. Ranma engulló su alimento tan rápido como podía bajo el ojo vigilante de su madre, intentando evitar sus sermones matutinos de modales en la mesa. Su padre de vez en cuando tragaba algo de su alimento, emergiendo brevemente de detrás de la barrera de su periódico. A fin de cuentas, era otra mañana típica en la casa Saotome.

Al acabar con su desayuno, el chico de la trenza tomó su mochila y puso su cuaderno personal bien adentro. Dentro estaba todo su trabajo hasta ahora sobre sus experimentos, junto con todas sus revisiones para sus cálculos. Él lanzó su mochila a su hombro, se puso sus zapatos, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sus padres lo miraban mientras él se dirigió a la calle.

"Juro que no sé que pasa con ese muchacho últimamente," Nodoka se quejo. "Todo lo que le importa es ese proyecto suyo."

Genma gruñó ausentemente. Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo a él, y su mirada era una que él había visto últimamente demasiado a menudo.

"Él desea probar tus teorías. ¿Piensas que pueda?"

"Ranma tendrá éxito. Él demostrará ser la mente más grande que el Imperio haya visto siempre." Orgullo llenaba su voz.

"Si tu lo dices, querido." Ella sonrió levemente.

oOo

Ranma caminó en un paso pausado. Las clases en la academia no eran lo que realmente miraba con entusiasmos, no que les fuera mal en ellas. Por lo contrario, eran demasiado fáciles para él. Después de seguir a su padre por todo el mundo por tantos años, aprendiendo a los pies de cada erudito y científico a quien el hombre podía convencer que le enseñara, atendiendo a clases normales había sido un alivio. El aburrimiento rápidamente se había impuesto, y su falta de habilidades sociales no lo había ayudado con sus compañeros.

Él casi choco con una de las molestias de su vida cuando el doblo la siguiente esquina. El chico de la trenza tambaleo, haciendo caer su mochila, mientras unos pies causaban que el perdiera su balance. El día aun era nuevo, y ya empezaba a lucir mal.

"¡Mira por donde vas, torpe debilucho!" gritó una voz femenina enojada. Ranma mirado para arriba y frunció el seño internamente. Estando parada ante él, en su generalmente gris uniforme de cadete, estaba Akane. Su hermana mayor Nabiki estaba parada a su lado con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Ranma-kun," ronroneó la mayor de las Tendo, "Tú deberías tener más cuidado de ver donde caminas." Ella mostraba una sonrisa tan fría que llegaba al hueso. Ranma estaba seguro de que Nabiki tenía ya un prometedor futuro hecho para ella en el Directorado de Seguridad.

'Esto es todo lo que necesito hoy,' él pensó, manteniendo su expresión controlada mientras él se ponía de nuevo de pie. "La gorila," como él se refería a Akane en sus pensamientos, lo miraba pararse con un ceño en su cara. Nabiki lo miró con su generalmente fría mirada con separado interés. Él arqueó su cabeza después de ponerse de pie.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, señoritas." Ranma esperaba que la débil indirecta de mofa que él sentía no estuviera presente en su voz. Él mantuvo su cabeza abajo mientras Akane lo miraba por un momento largo, antes de que ella se diera la vuelta con un enojado resoplido y se marchara. Nabiki le dio otra sonrisa fría, y su mano se alzo para acariciar su cara. Su mano se sentía caliente, pero su piel temblaba por su tacto.

"Ten más cuidado en el futuro, Ranma-kun," ella ronroneó. "Ambos sabemos que Akane es alguien que guarda rencores por la más pequeña de las ofensas." Ella entonces se dio la vuelta con la forma militar apropiada, y se apresuro levemente para alcanzar a su hermana.

Ranma las miró a ambos caminar antes de tomar una levemente diferente ruta a la academia.

oOo

"Debes aprender a tomarlo con clama cuando de trata de él, hermanita," Nabiki dijo con gracia. Ella caminó al lado de Akane con una inconsciente precisión a su paso rápido, su aspecto era la de una apropiada Oficial Imperial apropiado. "Toda esa cólera no puede ser buena para ti."

"Todavía no lo he perdonado por lo qué él hizo," la Tendo más joven dijo con un gruñido leve a su voz. Ella golpeó una piedra con el pie a través de la cerca y hacia la corriente del drenaje mientras se adelantaba en muy mal humor. 'Maldicion, Ranma. Desearía que no fueras siempre tan debilucho.'

"Pues según recuerdo, ese incidente fue solo un accidente," dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa, recordando el humor de la otra chica ese día después de que Ranma había entrado al vestidor de las chicas. Había sido una de sus mejores bromas a su pequeña hermana, y también había respondido al propósito de Nabiki de mantener una distancia entre los dos. Los pocos asociados de Nabiki que sabían de su implicación nunca hablarían; ella elegía a sus aliados cuidadosamente.

"Todavía pienso que fue solo una excusa que él compuso para mirarme." Akane sentía su interior comenzar a hervir al recordarlo.

"También conseguiste detención por una semana por lastimar al intelecto estrella de la Academia," notó Nabiki con una sonrisa, mientras la joven Tendo se ruborizo con obvia molestia. A pesar de su cercanía, hostigar a su pequeña hermana había sido su juego preferido para ella, y servía para probar algo de lo que se había dado cuenta sobre Akane hace un largo tiempo. La familia Tendo había servido con distinción en el Directorado de Seguridad por casi dos siglos, pero Nabiki no podía ver a su hermana llegar muy lejos en rangos debido a su naturaleza agresiva.

Akane se quejaba calladamente para si el resto del camino a la Academia, molesta con ella por sus confusos sentimientos para con Ranma. No demostraban señal alguna de resolverse pronto.

oOo

Ranma finalmente llegó a la puerta del muro que rodeaba a la Academia Imperial y camino por el patio. Él asintió a algunos de su compañero cadetes de ciencias, recibiendo asentidas respetuosas en retorno mientras el caminaba al edificio principal. Él realmente no tenía ningún amigo en el campus, ya que el trabajo en su proyecto lo mantenía demasiado ocupado para socializar mucho.

Sus clases de la mañana eran aburridas, como de costumbre, incluso en el programa acelerado en el que estaba. Caerse dormido era un peligro constante, pero él no tenía deseos de terminar sosteniendo cubos por una hora si él podía evitarlo. Para compensar el aburrimiento, Ranma compuso pruebas matemáticas, y escribió papeles de investigación en su cabeza.

Por ejemplo, en su clase de historia Imperial, él escuchó sin entusiasmo como el profesor mencionaba algunos de los aspectos menos conocidos de la Historia de la tierra. ¿A quién realmente le importaba sobre una revolución fallida en las viejas colonias norteamericanas de Gran Bretaña? La mayor parte de la región occidental de ese remoto continente había sido colonizada por el Imperio hace más de un siglo, después de una larga guerra con España. ¿La forma del mundo realmente habría cambiado mucho si hubieran tenido éxito?

Había habido paz en el mundo en las últimas décadas, desde que fue dividido entre las tres superpotencias restantes después de la Guerra Mundial: Japón, Alemania, y Rusia. Inglaterra solamente recién lograba recuperarse en los últimos años de tener tres armas nucleares caídas sobre ella durante ese conflicto, hace casi dos décadas. Francia era todavía una preocupación en aumento debido a su prominencia en el espacio, pero el Imperio estaba bien cerca. La estación Amaterasu y la Nave Colonia interestelar Yamato, la ultima ya acababa se ser construida, eran dos de las mas grandes joyas de los propios esfuerzo del Imperio en el espacio, como primeros heraldos de la colonización del sistema solar y mas allá de Japón.

Finalmente, habiendo recibido el permiso escrito de su profesor de matemáticas, Ranma se dirigió a su pequeño laboratorio localizado en los niveles del sótano. Hoy iba a ser el día cuando el finalmente lograra su sueño y ver otro mundo.

oOo

'Casi lo conseguí,' pensó el chico de la trenza, ajustando cuidadosamente el pequeño soldador, mientras él colocó el último chip nuevamente en su lugar en el tablero de circuitos. Se encajó a presión en su lugar, sostenido sólidamente por unos agarres pequeños de soldadura. Él puso el tablero nuevamente en posición y corrió el sistema para un chequeo final. El monitor volvió a la vida al lado de él, mientras él se sentó con el teclado en su regazo. Ranma golpeó ligeramente algunas teclas cuando él fue incitado para una entrada de usuario.

AUTO-CHEQUEO COMPLETO

TODOS LOS COMPONENTES LÓGICOS ESTÁN FUNCIONANDO DENTRO DE PARÁMETROS SEÑALADOS

LA BOBINA DEL FLUJO QUANTUM ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO DENTRO DE PARÁMETROS SEÑALADOS

LOS SENSORES DE INDUCCIÓN NEURAL ESTÁN FUNCIONANDO DENTRO DE PARÁMETROS SEÑALADOS

EL SISTEMA TIENE COORDENADAS DE 4 QUANTUMS ALMACENADOS EN MEMORIA ESTABLE

SCAN POR NUEVAS COORDENADAS: SÍ

SELECCIÓN DE REGIÓN DEL QUÁNTUM PARA EXPLORACIÓN: AL AZAR

CICLO DEL SET EN MODO ACTIVO: SÍ

DURACIÓN DE TIEMPO PARA LA PRUEBA: 60.00 MINUTOS

ESPERANDO LA SEÑAL DE RECEPTOR DE INTERFACE NEURAL

Él se sentó y contempló la máquina montada delante de él en su laboratorio privado, apenas capaz de creer que finalmente estuviera acabada. Dos años de trabajo con las ecuaciones y los diagramas esquemáticos de ese extraño sueño, alrededor de un mes cuidadosamente montando un rompecabezas de componentes prototipo, y él ahora había acabado. El resonador quantum estaba finalmente acabado, y ahora él finalmente iba a probar que su padre tenía razón.

Ranma tomó el receptor de interfase neural. Todos sus numerosos cálculos le dijeron que funcionaba, y cada pedazo del dispositivo había sido comprobado y vuelto a inspeccionar. Si él iba a hacerlo, podía bien ser ahora. El módulo de búsqueda al azar estaba activo pero no funcionaria hasta que él se pusiera el receptor de interfase neural. Eso daría al sistema un modelo de comparación a usar mientras comenzaba a buscar un igual probable de señal del quantum.

El chico de la trenza habría podido utilizar una de las coordenadas de las cuatro líneas alternas que él había obtenido ya durante sus limitadas pruebas anteriores, pero él decidió que la primera prueba a todo poder debía ser en un nuevo paralelo que no hubiera explorado. De esa manera probaría todo el sistema, de la exploración inicial a la memoria final.

Él tomó la precaución de trabar la puerta del laboratorio, y el modo de memoria para el resonador había sido fijado ya por una hora. 'Eso debe darme suficiente tiempo de mirar alrededor,' él murmuro para si.

Él colocó su espalda sobre el sofá en su laboratorio, el receptor se reclinaba fácilmente sobre su cabeza. El sonido de fondo del resonador se sentía como un débil cosquilleo a lo largo del interior de su cráneo. 'Como abejas que tararean en mi cabeza,' él pensó. Él intentó relajarse y sentirse cómodo.

'Esto es,' él pensó, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Esta iba a ser su primera tentativa de inmersión total. '¿Me pregunto como se sentirá?'

En el fondo, la computadora habló en tonos apacibles, su voz artificial que se repetía repetidamente por varios segundos mientras exploraba a través de las líneas temporales alternas, "Buscando. Buscando. Buscando."

Repentinamente, habló las palabras que él había estado esperando, "Firma de Quantum igual encontrada. Iniciar el ciclo de carga."

oOo

Tierra +4.614, +4.502

Hubo un breve momento de mareos por dislocación, de una clase de no-existencia, y luego Ranma se encontró en otro lugar, otra vida. Después de algunos momentos de ajuste, mientras parpadeaba sus ojos, las acometidas inesperadas de memorias a partir de esa otra vida llenaron su conocimiento. Distraía y le desorientaba, dejándole confundido por el momento de sus alrededores, así que él no se dio cuenta inmediatamente que alguien se había estado dirigiendo a él.

"¡Saotome!" gritó una voz masculina enojada. "¿Te has dormido en mi clase otra vez? ¿Cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta? "

Ranma miraba para arriba en sorpresa al profesor molesto que parecía que le estaba gritando a él y parpadeo otra vez, antes de echar un vistazo alrededor de si rápidamente. Una clase llena de estudiantes que lo miraban a él, y los uniformes incluso parecían similares a los que estaba acostumbrado, solamente los colores eran diferentes. Él acarició sus ropas y se cuenta de que él no usaba un uniforme. Que extraño, él pensó.

Para agregar a su sorpresa, Akane se sentaba detrás de él y lo miraba enojada. Ella incluso usaba su pelo de la misma manera que él recordó que la suya usaba en su línea temporal. Él parecía desconcertado, y ella señaló en su texto con una mirada molesta. Él se dio la vuelta, echo un vistazo a un libro similar en frente de él, y lo movió a la misma página. Afortunadamente, era al parecer clase de matemáticas. Una clase algo fácil de matemáticas, de hecho.

"La respuesta al problema es la raíz cúbica de diecisiete, señor," él contesto ausente.

El profesor lucía más que algo sorprendido, por decirlo de un modo. "E-eso es correcto," él dijo, en un tono levemente atontado. "Tienes razón, Saotome." Él comenzó a preguntar a otro estudiante acerca de un diferente problema, al parecer todavía sorprendido.

"Lograste estudiar ayer por la noche después de todo," una voz femenina dijo detrás de él. "Yo pensé que estabas muy ocupado entrenando para el desafío de hoy de Ryoga. ¿Decidiste que la escuela tiene valor después de todo?"

"Yo, uh, encontré el tiempo después," él respondió susurrando. '¿Quién rayos es ese Ryoga, y que es esto de un desafío para el que mi análogo esté tan ocupado entrenando?'

Las respuestas a sus preguntas rechazaron venir a él, y muy a la aleatoriedad las memorias que llegaban a estar disponibles para él eran casi enloquecedoras. Era como si intentara leer todos los libros de una biblioteca sacando páginas de cada uno y leyéndolas todas mezcladas. Sin embargo, mientras pasaban los momentos, las memorias comenzaban lentamente a aclararse a si mismas.

Ranma se sentó en su escritorio y se encontró abrumado algo por las memorias de una vida que él nunca había vivido, solamente que él se encontraba algo cautivado por ellas también. Su análogo había viajado por más de diez años con su padre para aprender artes marciales, un curioso paralelo, y su vida era un calidoscopio algo confuso de memorias al azar. Flashes cortos de eventos vistos, gente conocida, y varias técnicas de lucha aprendidas llenaron su mente.

Por un breve momento, una imagen fuerte de un valle de fosas de agua lleno su mente, pero se perdió rápidamente antes de que él pudiera centrarse claramente en él. ¿Jusenkyo? Otra imagen fuerte apareció en sus pensamientos, este vez de una chica, asociada de alguna manera al nombre de ese lugar. Él se sentía que él debí conocer a esta persona, esta muchacha en quien él pensaba.

Una onda nueva de memorias inundó su mente, de todas las mujeres con las que este Ranma estuvo implicado. Lazos de honor que él tenía con la mayor parte de ellas, a menudo resultado de las acciones del Genma de este mundo. Su análogo estaba comprometido por su padre para casarse con Akane Tendo, pero varias otras chicas también lo demandaban. Muchas de sus demandas parecían igualmente válidas.

¿Comprometido para casarse con Akane Tendo? El solo pensamiento le hizo sentirse levemente enfermo. De las memorias de este Ranma, él podía decir que Akane era igual de violenta que la que él conocía en su propio línea temporal. Él se encontró sintiéndose apenado por el pobre tonto, pero él se sentía aún más sorprendido cuando él detectó sensaciones fuertes por Akane asociadas a las memorias, y su análogo habían luchado por defender a la chica Tendo en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, esas sensaciones fueron enterradas algo profundamente debajo de capas gruesas de negación.

'¿A él le importa ella?' Mientras él pensaba en eso, Ranma miró fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana. '¿Mi análogo está enamorado de una bruta, malhumorada chica que constantemente lo golpea? Este tipo necesita una cierta ayuda mental seria,' él concluyó.

Mientras continuaba mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, él medito en la muy extraña vida de su contraparte del quantum.

La campana sonó mientras él todavía meditaba estas cosas.

'La hora de comer,' Ranma observo de inmediato, y su estómago retumbó repentinamente. Él miraba al reloj en la pared. Tengo cerca de cincuenta minutos antes de que ocurra mi retorno, él observó.

Él se sentó en el asiento de su otro yo por un minuto antes que el olor de la comida en su mochila finalmente lo tentara. Él sacó su almuerzo, y lo puso en su pupitre mientras su mente vagaba. Lo que sea que fuera, olía fantástico. Él sentía a su boca babeando.

Aun cuando la tempestad de memorias finalmente se calmaba, él no estaba tan sorprendido de que muchas de las memorias de la vida de su contraparte estuvieran algo incompletas. La inmersión en otra vida al parecer no proporcionaba inmediatamente acceso completo a todas las memorias de esa vida.

'Quizás tendré que fijar el contador de tiempo por mas la próxima vez,' él pensó con una sonrisa débil. 'Eso debe dejarme conseguir una mejor sensación de la vida de una de mis paralelos del quantum.'

Ranma sentía un golpecito en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¿Es que solo vas a sentarte allí y no me vas a hacer caso en todo el almuerzo?" Akane le pregunto detrás de él. El sonido de su voz le molestaba el disfrute de lo que olía como un delicioso almuerzo.

El suspiro calladamente, y se dio la vuelta.

"Lamento eso," dijo el chico de la trenza amablemente, lo que parecía coger a la chica fuera de guardia. "Es solo que pensaba en algunas cosas y me distraje. Espero que aceptes mis disculpas." Él pensó que si él lograra sonar bastante manso, serviría para desactivar su infame cólera.

Akane ablandó su mirada ruda por su disculpa, lo que le sorprendió mucho. Su propia versión de la chica Tendo nunca lo había mirado con la menor cantidad de amabilidad o de calor, de vez en cuando con asombro cuando ella lo sacudía o lo golpeaba. Ella al parecer solo lo veía como una clase de debilucho, puesto que él no había pasado su vida aprendiendo cómo romper ladrillos con sus puños como ella lo había hecho. Sin embargo, basado en diferencias que él veía en la vida de su propio duplicado del quantum, no debe haber sido ninguna sorpresa para él que esa Akane Tendo de otra línea temporal podía ser cambiada también.

Ella se sentía diferente, y él tuvo que revisar su opinión de ella un poco e intentar no pensar en ella como con su propia Akane. En este mundo, ella era una muchacha bastante ordinaria, para las partes involucradas. Ella no entrenaba para ser un miembro del Directorado de Seguridad, y ella había estado implicada en algunas aventuras de menor importancia con el Ranma de este mundo.

Quizá si no hago ni digo nada que mi análogo hace normalmente para hacerlo enojar, ella puede ser que incluso me sonría, él pensó. Una mirada desconcertada repentinamente cruzó su expresión brevemente.

'¿De dónde demonios vino eso?' Él parpadeo un momento por la repentina confusión.

"¿Estás bien, Ranma?" Akane lo miraba algo preocupada.

"Estoy muy bien, Akane," él contestó. Él incluso arriesgó una sonrisa, y ella sonrió de vuelta.

"¡Nihao, Ranma!" habló repentinamente una vivaz voz femenina detrás de su cabeza. La mirada agradable en la cara de la chica Tendo se obscureció en un ceño, y ella dio vuelta su cabeza a un lado con un sonido leve de disgusto.

Él se dio vuelta para ver a un grandioso cuerpo femenino que igualaba la voz vivaz, sentado en la ventana, agarrando una caja de entregas. Shampoo, sus nuevas memorias le indicaron, chica de China y orgullosa guerrera Amazona. Él le sonrió a ella, y ella le sonrió en retorno.

"¿Ranma feliz de ver a Shampoo?" La muchacha se lanzó a él en un salto y lo abrazo sin dejar caer su caja de entregas. Él nunca había sido saludado por una chica tan hermosa antes, se sentía algo agradable. Él comenzó a regresar el abrazo, pero en escalofrío en su nuca le hizo ver detrás de él. Akane lo miraba furiosa otra vez.

"Ranma," dijo lentamente la furiosa chica. "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

"Estaba a punto de dar a Shampoo un abrazo." Las palabras parecían apenas escurrir de él antes de que pudiera pensar en las repercusiones posibles. "¿Qué es lo que piensa de eso?"

"¡MUERE, RANMA!" Akane gritó. Ella tomó y lanzó una silla al azar a la pareja para dar énfasis adicional a su punto. 'Ella en verdad cambia de humor rápidamente,' él pensó en asombro.

El chico de la trenza reacciono sin pensar, agarrando la chica china y saltando sobre la silla, que continuaba hacia fuera de la ventana detrás de él. Logro hacerlo, asombrosamente, sin siquiera tocar las orillas de la ventana abierta. Un desplome ruidoso fue oído debajo unos momentos después.

"¡Ranma salva a Shampoo de chica violenta!" exalto la Amazona en sus brazos, y comenzó a abrazarlo con felicidad. Muchas visiones románticas del heroísmo de Ranma danzaban en su cabeza, y ella comenzó a hacer sonidos de ronroneo mientras ella se apegaba contra él. Él se sentía como si hubiera muerto y hubiera ido al cielo.

"¿Ranchan?" preguntó una nueva voz femenina, llena de ira, una que sus memorias fragmentarias no recordaron inmediatamente. "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Un objeto grande de metal quito a Shampoo fuera de su abrazo, y otra muchacha estaba al lado de él.

Ukyo Kuonji, las nuevas memorias de Ranma lo iluminaron, sólo llego recientemente como una nueva estudiante de transferencia. Ella era una cocinera de okonomiyaki y también comprometida con Ranma. Él soltó rápidamente a Shampoo, y Ukyo vio con desafió a la Amazona. Ella entonces se movió inmediatamente entre él y la otra chica.

"¡Aléjate de Ranma, entrometida!" Ukyo gruñó. Ella tomó una postura agresiva, su espátula de combate lista. Él pensó que vio un remolino azul resplandeciendo alrededor de su cuerpo por un momento, pero decidió que tuvo que haber sido un truco de la luz.

"¡Ranma es esposo de Shampoo, estúpida chica espátula!" Shampoo gritó. Ella tomó una postura de combate propia, pareciendo lista para cualquier cosa, y Ranma vio que el mismo efecto azul por un momento. Él frotó sus ojos, y se fue.

'Quizás es una cierta clase de ilusión visual causada por un desfase en el desequilibrio temporal,' él pensó. El cual era demasiado sutil en naturaleza para poder ser compensado por su equipo.

Las dos chicas continuaron mirándose la una con la otra, al parecer esperando para ver quién hacía el primer movimiento. 'Nunca he tenido mujeres deseando luchar por mí antes,' el chico de la trenza pensó con envidia, y él se maravilló en la novedad de la experiencia. Ambas chicas parecían bastante resueltas a luchar por él, y Akane solo se paraba a un lado y los miraba de mala forma a los tres.

"No luchen por favor," él intervino repentinamente, algo más ruidosamente de lo que él tenía previsto. Las tres chicas lo miraban en sorpresa, y Akane estaba tan sorprendida que ella se olvidó de mirarlo feo a él por un momento. "Solo deseo comer mi almuerzo en paz hoy."

"Shampoo te trajo delicioso almuerzo," declaró la Amazona, como si alguien se hubiera atrevido a cuestionar ese hecho. Ella puso su caja de entregas en un pupitre cercano y sacado un tazón de la nada. Shampoo lo puso debajo de su boca, una humeante ramen de tallarines, y después sonrió a Ukyo.

"Tengo tu almuerzo justo aquí, Ranchan," la otra chica dijo rápidamente. Una parrilla pequeña apareció repentinamente como de la nada, y cocinada rápida tomo lugar. Más rápido de lo que él hubiera imaginado posible, Ukyo le presento un plato de okonomiyaki mientras ella le sacaba la lengua a Shampoo.

Ranma se sentía como si alcanzara rápidamente los límites de su capacidad de lidiar con la hembra de la especie. Toda la situación era simplemente extraña para él, a pesar de los sucesos anteriores. Las dos chicas cercanas a él alternaban miradas adoradoras en su dirección con miradas fijas asesinas la una a la otra. Akane sola miraba molestas a los tres de igual manera.

"Uh, eso está muy bien," él dijo suavemente. "Solo pónganlo sobre mi escritorio, y tratare de comerlo todo." Él se sentó y comenzó a comer el almuerzo original que él había traído, y dos almuerzos más fueron puestos inmediatamente al lado de él de las dos chicas. Las dos se sentaron en los recientemente-desocupados asientos al lado de él y suspiraron mientras lo miraban comer. Akane solo mantenía su mirada furiosa en dirección del trío.

'Creo que podía acostumbrarme a esto,' él pensó, mientras comía con una sonrisa. Akane se fue para comer con algunas de las otras chicas de clase, aun mirando furioso al chico de la trenza.

oOo

Cielo 0.000, 0.000

Los sistemas de Yggdrasil parpadearon suavemente, mantenidos por los muchos dioses y diosas asignados a esa tarea. En un pequeño compartimiento, hubo un remolino de fusión de luz que se resolvía en una figura vestida en trajes pálidos, su capucha bien puesta adelante que la cubría la cara de otras miradas. La figura emergió del compartimiento al vestíbulo y se detuvo brevemente, mientras las varias deidades que pasaban permanecían inconscientes de su presencia.

La figura fue ignorada por todos, excepto por una joven diosa.

Urd miraba por arriba de su sitio central de trabajo mientras ella archivaba sus diarias actualizaciones para el sistema principal. Ella pensó que había detectado una extraña presencia de cierta clase con ella en el centro de datos, pero allí no había nada cuando ella miro para arriba. Ella vio a Skuld golpear ligeramente su propia terminal, pero su hermana no dio ninguna indicación de que ella había estado enterada de algo. No detectando nada peligro, Urd se encogió de hombros y regreso de nuevo a su trabajo.

La figura caminó a una estación de trabajo desocupada y estiró una mano enguantada, y una corriente de datos pasaba a través de la pantalla, escrita en símbolos que eran antiguos cuando el mundo era joven. La figura parecía asentir mientras leía una sección de datos y después retiró la mano.

"Ahora el juego final comienza," vino un susurro dentro de la capucha. "Y no habrá nadie para detenerme este vez."

Entonces, en un segundo remolino de luz, la figura se fue, y ningún rastro de su paso fue registrado en cielo.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

Mis sentidas gracias a todos mis lectores por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Un especial gracia a DB Sommer por su bienvenida ayuda con mi torpe escritura, y también a Michael Allen por su ayudar con la pseudo-ciencia y varios puntos de la trama.


	3. Capitulo 2 Destinos alterados

Cielo 0.000, 0.000

Urd odió el turno de monitoreo.

La diosa del pasado de cabello platinado ahora lamentaba su oferta de cambiar turnos con Belldandy, pero un trato era un trato. Ella sin embargo sonrió un momento más adelante, recordando cuánto diversión ella tuvo recientemente con Maui, esa atrevida pero también particularmente encantadora deidad del panteón Polinesio. Le recordaba a una versión más agradable de Loki, pero con un bronceado de oro. Ella primero lo había conocido en el pasado God-Con, la reunión anual (y mejor fiesta) de las deidades y semidioses de los diversos panteones. A pesar de su reputación de rudo, él siempre la había tratado como una dama, y él hizo cosas constantemente para traer una sonrisa a su cara. Él era también uno de los pocos dioses con quien podía hacer concursos de bebidas, una competencia que ella realmente no lamentó perder. El pago de la derrota de esa apuesta particular había sido una muy agradable manera de pasar el tiempo de una semana de por sí.

Sin embargo, ahora ella hizo frente al deber de monitoreo, mirando muchas de las excesivas funciones Yggdrasil y mantenerlas todas funcionado correctamente. Ella se ocupó con los programas de creación para refinar varias utilidades, una tarea que parecía interminable para ella. Un pellizco aquí, una torcedura allí, todo era parte de la vida de un programador, especialmente cuando uno hablaba de mantener la computadora más grande del universo.

A pesar de su aburrimiento, la diosa del pasado estaba absorbida en su trabajo. Ella trabajó concentrada en su terminal, actualizando archivos y otros mantenimientos del sistema. El resto de su atención era pasada pensando en su próxima cita con Maui, así que ella no noto inmediatamente cuando una terminal sin usar a un lado de la cámara se encendía y comenzó rápidamente a mostrar unos símbolos runicos.

PROTOCOLOS DE DESTINO ACTIVADOS. ALTERACIÓN DE NODO DE PROBABILIDAD INICIADA.

REVISANDO ESTADO EN UN ÍNDICE ACTUAL DEL NODO DE CLASE TRES A CLASE UNO.

EFECTOS FRACTALIZANTES DEL NODO PARA ESTABILIZAR PARADIGMA DE LA REALIDAD DE MIDGARD.

PARADIGMA DE LA REALIDAD DE MIDGARD ESTABILIZADO. NINGUN ERROR DETECTADO.

Urd se detuvo brevemente. Una de sus alarmes de sistema había destellado por un momento mientras ella trabajaba en otro asunto. Ella paró lo que hacía, sospechando de un virus, pero una búsqueda más detallada no mostró mas que una de las actualizaciones rutinarias de Yggdrasil en la matriz de la realidad. Un nodo de probabilidad acababa de aumentar su estado a clase uno, causando unas pocas ondulaciones ya localizada en el paradigma para comenzar. Sin embargo, debían adecuarse en un cierto plazo. Los mortales parecían estar en un estado casi constante de flujo de importancia relativa a los ondas del Sino, así que incluso un salto de dos etapas hacia arriba en clases era significativo pero nada de que excitarse. No obstante, probaría ser interesante ver qué sucedía. Un nodo de probabilidad de clase Uno comenzaría a dar acontecimientos extraños en su medio, como una imán que recolectaba limaduras de hierro.

Chequeando a través del registro de sistema no reveló nada significativo. Ella se encogió de hombros. No era al parecer nada serio, solo una de los caprichos de Yggdrasil a los que ella ya se había acostumbrado. Con un ceño de concentración, la diosa de cabello platinado comenzaba a mecanografiar una vez mas, esforzándose por reparar un pequeño segmento del código de sistema.

**Destinos Quanticos**

**Un fanfic de Ranma ½**

**Por Steven Thesken**

**Traducido por Lord Kal-el**

**Formato: Aoi Fhrey**

Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta inspirada por sus trabajos y las historias de unos de mis compañeros autores de fanfic. Entre éstas está "Shampoo ½" de DB Sommer, Jim Bader "Un Pensamiento aterrador -aka- Nabiki ½", y la serie de Elseworlds de John Biles. Toda crítica es apreciada.

Otros capítulos de esta historia se pueden encontrar en este Web site, o puedes email el autor por ellos:

La lista de Mundos que han visitado en este capítulo:

Tierra 0.000, 0.000 - El Mundo del Erudito-Ranma (Línea Temporal Base)

Lo qué ha pasado antes en esta historia (O por lo menos qué te ayudará a entender lo qué está encendiendo):

En una tierra paralela que divergió de la línea temporal estándar de Ranma por unos quinientos años, el Imperio de Japón casi gobierna la mitad del mundo y lo ha hecho por más de un siglo. Teorizando que uno podría viajar a líneas temporales alternas poseyendo contrapartes en ellas, un joven científico llamado Ranma Saotome, con uso de un dispositivo de su propia invención, accidentalmente obtuvo las habilidades y memorias de una versión de si mismo que era un artista marcial. En la Academia, Ranma conoce a Akane y Nabiki Tendo, que están estudiando en la Academia para ser miembros de la Dirección imperial de Seguridad. Su padre, Soun Tendo, es un hombre poderoso dentro de la estructura del Directorado y cuenta con que sus hijas sigan las tradiciones de la familia Tendo de servir al Imperio. Mientras que en la Academia, Ranma construyó su dispositivo y se ligó mentalmente a otra versión de si mismo, un joven artista marcial.

**Capítulo 2 - Destinos Alterados**

_Ya sé Kung Fu..._

- Neo: Matrix

Tierra 0.000, 0.000

Ciclo de Recuperación Completo.

Ranma abrió los ojos y sonrió. A pesar de algunas sorpresas inesperadas, el experimento había sido un éxito increíble e incalificable. Él se saco su receptor de interfase neural de la cabeza y estiró sus brazos hacia fuera hasta que su espina dorsal casi estalla ligeramente. Apoyando una mano contra el borde del sofá, él dio un gran salto y con naturalidad hizo unos giros en el aire y aterrizo de pie.

Inconscientemente no hizo caso al aumento inesperado en su habilidad acrobática, él tranquilamente fue hacía el resonador y movió de un tirón la barra de alimentación principal para apagarlo. Él escucho el ruido de la electricidad que corría por los componentes lentamente cesando mientras el dispositivo se apagaba. Con una expresión pensativa, él miró fijamente la pequeña acumulación de equipo, la culminación de dos años de planes finalmente concluidos. Él estaba parado, algo sorprendido de que él no sentía alguna clase de elación asociada generalmente a éxitos importantes. En su lugar, él se sentía tranquilo y relajado.

Él lo había hecho.

Su cara adquirió un repentino aspecto de asombro. La expresión en su cara se aligero con una sonrisa brillante mientras la realidad de lo que él había hecho finalmente le hizo efecto. Él lanzó su puño al aire. "¡Lo hice!" él gritó, antes de callarse una vez más para meditar.

"¿Pero qué es lo que yo debo hacer ahora?" él preguntaba al cuarto vacío. Él miraba su mano, abriéndola y cerrándola una vez más en un puño apretado. Una sonrisa reservada apareció en su cara. Sus memorias de esa vida alterna eran brillantes y claras en su mente, incluso los olores del alimento que él había comido. Él se imaginaba que, si él inhalaba, él podría seguir oliendo la sutil mezcla de especias.

Luego estaban las chicas. Él cerró los ojos, al recordar las expresiones de amor en sus caras mientras lo habían mirado a él, al otro Ranma. Tener a dos chicas tan atractivas mirándolo a él de tal la manera lo había afectado más de lo que él pensaba. 'Shampoo y Ukyo,' él pensó con una sonrisa. 'Y Akane Tendo.' Su sonrisa se descoloró. Porqué tenía un duplicado suyo estar enamorado de Akane Tendo, de toda la gente que había.

Él se sentó en el sofá, recogiendo el receptor neural. Él pasaba su pulgar a través de una de las placas pequeñas de contacto, imaginándose que él podría sentir la chispa de magia dentro de ella que había hecho de sus sueños una realidad. Él había amado siempre la ciencia y aprender, sabiendo siempre que no había ningún misterio que él no podría solucionar. Hoy, él finalmente cruzó el límite que pocos hombres incluso sabían que existía, y lo había dejado cambiado.

Estando parado y renovando la mueca en su cara, él dio unos puños experimentales al aire. Su cuerpo se sentía torpe, la facilidad inesperada de sus movimientos anteriores estaba ausente ahora. Él observo los ataques que intento, movimientos que eran instintivos para su otro yo, y sonrió entre dientes.

El chico de la trenza represento en su mente una imagen de ese otro Ranma, un artista marcial, y sonreía. Comparado con él, él llevaba una vida más emocionante, ciertamente una más despreocupada que la suya. Era una vida que él se encontró a sí mismo realmente desear haber tenido, por un momento, aun cuando estaba seguro de que tenía sus propias dificultades.

'No obstante, parecía una vida divertida,' él pensaba mientras que comenzó a poner su equipo de vuelta en orden. Él deseó ver más de ella. Él sabía que su propia vida nunca llegaría a ser la mitad de excitante.

"Esa fue una experiencia increíble," él murmuró en voz alta. "El caminar en una vida que es tan diferente a la mía. ¿Me pregunto qué más mis otros yo alternativos harán?" Las posibilidades era infinitas, y el chico de la trenza se encontró desear ver tanto de ello como podría. Las muchas tangentes posibles prometieron rendir una abundancia enorme de ricas experiencias y quizá algunas aventuras.

Si él podría aprender luchar como ese otro Ranma, entonces Akane, al menos, dejaría de ser una preocupación en su propia vida, y ella podría ir a buscar un blanco más débil y dejarlo solo. Él se imaginaba muy brevemente a sí mismo estando parado triunfante sobre una derrotada Akane, seguro de que tales acontecimientos terminarían sus problemas con la chica. Él le pagaría por todas esas semanas de abusos que ella le había dado.

Él acabó de ordenar su equipo, se maravillaba otra vez por su breve explosión de habilidad atlética. Él sabía que él no tenía las capacidades físicas de ese otro Ranma, pero el entrenamiento adicional después de sus clases regulares lo acercaban más a él. Dándole un buen tiempo y suficiente motivación, él se sentía seguro de que él podría igualar a su hermano del quantum. Sus sensaciones anteriores de resentimiento por su entrenamiento físico eran silenciadas algo ahora. El Imperio creía en mentes y cuerpos fuertes. Él les demostraría a todos solo cuan fuerte él podría ser.

Abriendo su cuaderno, él se sentó en el pequeño banco electrónico. Sus pensamientos continuaban corriendo mientras él hizo algunas notas iniciales de sus experiencias con su primera vida de suplente. ¿Habría habido alguna clase de efectos secundario para el otro Ranma? ¿Podría él tener nuevas habilidades aprendidas? Si eso es así pues, él pudo haber hecho de un buscapleitos un genio escolástico. Él hizo unas sonrisas al pensar en eso.

Tomando un vistazo rápido a su reloj, él puso sus libros en su bolso. Por primera vez, él esperaba ansioso su clase de educación física. Rápidamente acabando, él lanzó una cubierta sobre la computadora y las pequeñas pilas de equipo al lado de ella. Poniendo su mochila sobre sus hombros, él abrió y salió por la puerta del laboratorio. El vestíbulo más allá estaba silencioso, débilmente iluminados por bulbos fluorescentes. Sus pensamientos continuaban contemplando el mundo nuevo que ahora estaba abierto ante él, todas las posibilidades innumerables de la vida ahora eran suyas para explorar.

Ranma apagó las luces de su laboratorio, lo cerro y trabo la puerta detrás de él, y embolso la llave. Él se encontró incapaz de parar de hacer muecas mientras él caminó por las escaleras.

oOo

La figura se movía suavemente y con gracia con el kata del arma, cada movimiento mezclándose perfectamente con el siguiente. Los ojos cerrados en profunda concentración, él torció y movió su espada de madera de práctica mientras él fingía luchar con una docena de oponentes. Él era Tatewaki Kuno, que ya se acercaba a la maestría de su arte, y considerado ser uno de los duelistas jóvenes más prometedores del imperio.

Kuno llevo su espada de madera nuevamente a su posición original para acabar, ambas manos envueltas alrededor del mango la sostenían delante de su estómago, el bokken inclinado en el ángulo apropiado. Ni siquiera un solo grado de desviación de la apropiada forma existía en su postura. Él abrió los ojos, finalmente dejando romperse su concentración. Ruidosos aplausos de un solo par de manos detrás de él lo hizo dar vuelta.

"¿Nunca te cansas de todas esas practica con armas, verdad?" dijo una voz masculina graciosamente la cual conocía bien. Kuno terminó de dar vuelta para ver a uno de sus compañeros estudiantes de la academia Whitehall, un joven alto, y guapo llamado Mikado Sanzenin, observándolo con una mueca. El otro muchacho estaba vestido con su usual finura, un uniforme intachable azul, solo modificado por una bufanda blanca en el cuello.

"Responde a un propósito necesario," dijo a Kuno, encogiéndose de hombros. "Debo esforzarme en mejorar mis habilidades constantemente, para no caer contra uno más dedicado que yo."

Hasta este día, él no estaba seguro de cómo él llego a ser amigos con un chico tan delicado como el chico Sanzenin. Verdad, los dos venían de extremadamente distinguidos linajes y unas de las mejores casas de los nobles señores del imperio, pero ellos eran un estudio en contraste. Alto y de cabello oscuro, Tatewaki Kuno era un descendiente orgulloso de una herencia guerrera y determinado a seguir los pasos gloriosos de sus antepasados divinos. Él llevó a cabo esta actitud a pesar del leve desdén en la edad moderna a tales cosas en sus ciudadanos, la fuerza que había construido un imperio. Por otro lado, Mikado Sanzenin era un verdadero granuja, despreocupado y de mente abierta, un perseguidor de sus propios placeres, y una decepción a su propia familia noble.

Los Kuno consistían en nobles de una clase antigua, su linaje se extendía a la subida del primer samurai. A pesar de tan impresionante historia, seguían siendo solamente una de las familias de menor importancia, una situación que el padre de Kuno había estado trabajando por remediar por muchos años ya sin mucho éxito. Las grandes familias eran algo celosas de sus posiciones y no le gustaban que suban de rango otras familias también, incluso unas con un antiguo linaje como los Kuno.

En comparación, los Sanzenins, aunque eran también de un linaje noble antiguo, subieron en prominencia solamente en épocas relativamente recientes para el Imperio, hace menos de dos siglos. Habían elegido el camino del guerrero mercante, listo para defender sus mercancías contra todos, pero también listos para hacer ganancias. Sus fortunas originales se ampliaron grandemente durante las subidas del oro y los primeros esfuerzos coloniales en el yermo congelado de Alaska, y habían utilizado esa abundancia para comprar para varias tenencias importantes en las regiones fronterizas del Imperio. Considerados pequeños cuando era comparado con casas de gran alcance en el imperio, los astutos Sanzenins se casaban con las más influyentes de las familias de menor importancia, y ahora eran una fuerza a ser reconocida.

El par había sido amigos por algunos años, encontrando algo que les faltaba en sus propias vidas en el otro. Mikado, por ejemplo, era un maestro al tratar con las mujeres, y Kuno... no lo era. A cambio de que su amigo lo ayudara a capacitarse en tales temas, Kuno había ayudado a Mikado en mejorar sus habilidades de lucha. Al principio, él se sorprendió de saber que el otro muchacho estaba bien entrenado en los métodos con y sin armas de Esgrima a partir de su tiempo pasado en una de las muchas casas Sanzenin en las Filipinas.

"Hay más en la vida que luchar, mi amigo," dijo Mikado con un triste sacudida de su cabeza. "Y, yo no creo que haya un rival para ti entre la joven nobleza cuando se trata de combatir, excepto quizá yo." Él hizo muecas despreocupadas una vez más.

"Hay verdad en lo qué dices," Kuno reconoció solemnemente. Él hizo un gesto dramático con su bokken. "He luchado contra cientos de oponentes expertos con un arma como esta en mi mano, y nunca una vez he conocido la derrota. Sin embargo, dudo que me derrotaras, a pesar de tu gracia y habilidad. Eres un bailarín en el combate, mi amigo, pero he sido criado y entrenado toda mi vida para luchar como guerrero. Temo que ningunos de nuestros pares me ofrecerá alguna vez un verdadero desafío y digno en mi vida, quizás debo comenzar a considerar buscar a aquellos mayores que yo. Temo que nuestra generación se ha puesto suave. Temo que ya no hay guerreros verdaderos entre nosotros, excepto por mi."

"Bien, puede ser que veamos eso algún día, pero no tengo ningún verdadero interés en luchar con nadie. Quizás para ganar el amor de una mujer. Después de todo, eso es la única cosa que valoro en verdad, una mujer hermosa. Hablando de ello ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?"

Kuno frunció el ceño. Su flor inocente de hermana era una de las pocas cosas que podrían despertar sus instintos protectores. Kodachi atendía a la Academia hermana de Whitehall, Blackhall. Él estaba enterado de que no había peligro real en las intenciones de su amigo, pero él había jurado hace tiempo mantener a su hermana segura de hombres que abusarían de su ingenua confianza. Él sabía por experimentar sus propios deseos hacia el sexo más débil que había una bestia dentro de todos los hombres, una monstruo esclavizante de lujurias. El dar a su tranquila y tímida hermana a cualquiera requeriría que ese hombre se probase con Kuno primero.

Hasta ahora, nadie había hecho tal cosa. Él dudó que hubiera un hombre que pudiera.

"Mi hermana va bien," Kuno contestado algo gruñón. "Solamente me preocupo por ella. Este último mes ella ha sido como una extraña para mí. Ella incluso renovó su entrenamiento de combate, lo que encuentro bastante extraño."

"Ella me ha parecido distante siempre que la he visto en la tarde. Pensé que quizás hubiera habido una cierta tragedia en tu hogar del que era inconsciente."

"Todo comenzó hace casi tres semanas, cuando mi hermana despertó en la casa," dijo Kuno, recordando el griterío.

oOo

Tierra +0.003, +0.001

Kodachi corría, sus pulmones le dolían, mientras las balas silbaban por su cabeza. Detrás de ella, varios hombres armados con pistolas y las armaduras negras distintivas del cuerpo del Directorado de Seguridad la perseguían incansablemente por el pasillo mientras ella trataba de escapar de ellos. Su meta se estaba acercando a sus manos.

"¡No la maten, tontos!" Grito uno de los hombres. "¡La Directora Ninomiya ha dado órdenes terminantes de que la tomen viva! ¡Ella es la única que queda que puede entender la tecnología!"

Alcanzando la puerta de acero, ella dio vuelta y disparo su pistola robada a sus perseguidores. Los agentes se zambulleron en el piso para cubrirse mientras ella disparaba la mitad de su cargador en sucesión rápida. Su otra mano ponía una llave en la cerradura, una llave mojada con sangre que no era la suya.

La dio vuelta con facilidad, abrió la puerta, y ella se lanzó adentro para cubrirse. Usando el marco de la puerta para cubrirse momentáneamente, ella disparo unas rondas más por el pasillo mientras sacaba la llave y se metía al laboratorio.

La puerta del laboratorio se cerró de golpe tras de ella, y ella rápidamente le pegó el sólido seguro. Su mano temblaba mientras ella encendía las luces. 'El laboratorio de Ranma,' ella pensó miserablemente. ¿Cómo fue que todo fue tan horriblemente mal? Ella sentía los lágrimas caer por su cara en dos corrientes, estropeándole el maquillaje. Los puños hacían un ruido sordo contra la gruesa puerta al otro lado.

"Uno de ustedes vaya y consiga algo para tumbar esta puerta," ella oyó a uno de ellos decir. Kodachi se movió lejos de la puerta. Ella no tenía mucho tiempo, y podía ver solo una forma para dirigir su escape. Sus ojos cayeron en las pequeñas pilas de equipo, ahora puestas destapadas en el medio del laboratorio.

El imperio moría. Guerra civil después de la muerte inesperada del emperador y la mayor parte del linaje imperial no había salido con ninguna línea clara de sucesión. Varias facciones luchaban en demandar del trono, haciendo trizas al Imperio en sus actos. Había incluso rumores de rebelión en prefecturas periféricas. El Directorado de Seguridad se esforzó en permanecer imparcial, pero sus acciones habían crecido más draconianas mientras procuraban mantener una imagen de orden en la sociedad.

Kodachi Kuno era una científica por entrenamiento y deseo, no guerrera. Ella era una cadete de Ciencias en la Academia imperial, trabajando junto a un muy erudito joven dedicado llamado Ranma Saotome en un proyecto secreto suyo, una manera de entrar en contacto con otras realidades. Él había una vez clamado haberlo visto primero en un sueño fragmentado, pero era suficiente para dejarle construir el dispositivo, después de mucho ensayo y error.

El Directorado de Seguridad supo de la existencia del resonador cuando Ranma lo mencionó a Nabiki Tendo, protegida del director actual. Hinako Ninomiya había ordenado que todos aquellos con el conocimiento de sus funciones fueran atrapados para evitar que otros sepan de su existencia. Con el imperio al borde de fracturarse en una sangrienta guerra civil, tal dispositivo podía rendir datos altamente valiosos de inteligencia al lado que lo poseyera.

El chico de la trenza fue asesinado a través de un tiro en el pecho por un francotirador durante su captura, justo ante sus ojos, y Kodachi no tenía idea de quien haría tal cosa. Él murió en sus brazos, su sangre vital manchaba el paño de su falda mientras los agentes de Seguridad intentaban atrapar al asesino. Fue durante la confusión que Ranma, con su último aliento, le dio las llaves a su laboratorio y le dijo que escapara a este mundo. Ella utilizó las habilidades obtenidas a partir de una de sus otras vidas para huir furtivamente en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, su libertad no duro por mucho más, y ella no tenía ningún deseo de morir o de ser capturada.

Ella accionó el resonador y maldijo algunas cosas de una manera que no haría una dama por lo primitivo que era. Funcionaba bastante bien, como varias pruebas con ella como voluntaria habían ya confirmado, pero su gama era limitada y el software del módulo de exploración estaba inactivo. Ella activo la rutina de arranque tan rápidamente como podía. Mientras ella esperaba, ella recolectó la única copia existente de las notas del chico de la trenza y los dibujos del diagrama esquemático y los quemo todos. Las llamas eran extrañamente calmantes para ella.

Cuando estaba finalmente listo, ella todavía miraba los últimos rastreos del trabajo de Ranma volverse cenizas. Hubo un ruido sordo embotado en la puerta de acero, posiblemente de una cierta clase de ariete que era utilizado para forzar la puerta. Ella miraba los seguros; no soportarían por mucho más. Kodachi se apresuró tan rápidamente como pudo.

La naturaleza primitiva del equipo hizo realmente su trabajo previsto de sabotaje incluso más fácil. Después de que ella se hubiera transferido fuera de esta vida, un simple virus que había escrito purgaría la memoria de la computadora. Sin las notas o el software de control, el resonador era esencialmente un gran pisapapeles. El virus funcionaría una vez que la sincronización y la transferencia estuvieran completas, por lo menos eso esperaba ella. Su cuerpo sería una cáscara vacía en ese punto.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir muy sola. Era una sensación familiar, una que había ya experimentado cuando ella escucho de la muerte de su hermano en batalla hace un año. Con la partida de Tatewaki, ella era la última de su linaje en este mundo, así que no había nada que la mantuviera más aquí.

La puerta se estremeció una vez más, sacudiéndola de su ensueño. Ella se inclinó en el sofá y se coloco el abultado receptor neural en su cabeza, se detuvo brevemente para mirar el techo sobre su cabeza. Con una mano ella comenzó a escribir en el tablero una clave, y ella vio la pantalla empezar a correr sus cálculos. Un par de ondas de seno de pusieron debajo de los números, detenidas en su lugar. La puerta tembló de nuevo bajo otro sólido impacto.

Ella se forzó a ignorar la puerta mientras las calculaciones empezaban a ir mas lento y finalmente se detenían en una simple cifra de números. Las dos ondas de seno se empezaron a juntarse mientras comenzaba la sincronización.

'Por favor déjame tener solo unos segundos más,' ella rogó.

La puerta estalló mientras que Kodachi gritó con miedo...

oOo

Tierra 0.000, 0.000

- Kodachi salto en su cama, gritando en terror. Ella miraba violentamente alrededor del cuarto, esperando ver formas siniestras venir a ella de las esquinas obscurecidas. Su respiración comenzaba a calmarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndola gritar una vez más.

"¡Hermana!" Tatewaki grito. "¡¿Qué pasa?!" El estaba armado con uno de sus muchos bokken, alternándose entre explorar el cuarto con mirar a su más joven hermana cubriéndose detrás de las sabanas de su cama.

Ella parpadeo, viendo a su hermano justo como lo recordaba de su vida original, pareciendo un guerrero de los viejos cuentos. Ella comenzó a llorar.

Kuno puso inmediatamente su arma al lado de su cama y se sentó al lado de ella. Él se había olvidado de cuan frágil ella era. Él se maldijo por asustarla así, al tanto de que ella debe haber tenido otra de sus infrecuentes pesadillas. Él le dio a ella un abrazo confortante y sentía su cuerpo atormentado con sollozos de miedo y de pena.

"Shhh... Kodachi..." él dijo calladamente, no acostumbrado a la posición de confortador. "No temas, porque estoy contigo. Ningún daño vendrá a ti mientras respire." Él le acarició su espalda, sintiéndola temblar con miedo en sus brazos.

Ella intentó calmarse mientras las memorias de esta vida le inundaron conocimiento. Por lo que a su familia concernía, no era demasiado diferente a la de su vida original, excepto por acontecimientos recientes. En esta vida, ella había elegido atender a la academia de Blackhall, como muchos de sus pares femeninos entre la nobleza más baja, estudiando danza y gimnasia.

Entre otras cosas, el punto de decisión en su opción de estudio vino al parecer cuando ella ganó la medalla de oro en París en la Competición Mundial de Gimnasia, en vez de la de plata que ella había ganado en su vida original. Aquí, sus padres todavía estaban vivos, impulsándola a perseguir su entrenamiento incluso más arduamente, y ella se había sometido a sus deseos. Este cuerpo era mucho más fuerte y más capaz de lo que ella había pensado que podría ser capaz de convertirse, músculos por debajo de muy femeninas curvas sin grasa. Le recordaba a la forma bien-entonada que había poseído en una línea temporal donde ella era una guerrera.

Sin embargo esta versión suya tenía pocos amigos, dedicando su atención a sus estudios. Las otras muchachas en Blackhall estaban celosas de ella por una cierta razón y la excluían de sus muchos círculos. Los pocos jóvenes que habían expresado alguna clase de interés en ella, los que atendían a la academia de Whitehall de solo chicos, no podía al parecer conseguir ir más allá de su hermano, que estaba ferozmente determinado a protegerla contra lo que él vio como sus atenciones lujuriosas. En esta vida ella estaba muy sola. Conocer a Ranma en su vida original le había dado una amistad rara, una de la que su hermano nunca supo.

Kuno sentía el sollozo de su hermana aun continuar. Como el hombre de la casa mientras sus padres estaban ausentes, era su responsabilidad cuidar de ella. Él no sabía que hacer sobre los demonios que la perseguían en sus sueños, excepto ofrecerle un hombro confortante para llorar. Afortunadamente, las pesadillas de su niñez habían sido más raras e infrecuentes en los últimos años. La hacían a ella lucir tan frágil a sus ojos.

"Te agradezco por tu preocupación, querido hermano." Ella dijo ligeramente. "Estoy mejor ahora. Ese sueño ya se ha alejado de mí."

"¿Estas segura?" él preguntó, sentándose y dejando su abrazo. Él estudió su cara para ver si podía discernir cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Han pasado muchos meses desde tu última pesadilla pasada."

"¡Ya te dije, estoy bien!" Kodachi ya no soporto la presión, y un momento mas tarde lo lamentó. Casi todas las memorias de esta nueva vida se habían colocado en su lugar rápidamente, a pesar de las diferencias. Ranma le había demostrado que ella podía ser independiente, y él la trato siempre como una igual, no como cierta clase de muñeca, como su hermano hacía en esta vida. "Me disculpo, querido hermano. Aprecio tu preocupación por mí, pero ahora preferiría estar sola."

Kuno asintió, se levanto, asintió, y se fue de su cuarto.

Cuando él se fue, ella notó un destello familiar en la mesa al lado de su cama. Ella llevo su mano allá y tomó el pequeño crucifijo de oro con sus temblorosas manos, un regalo de su madre en esta vida de hace mucho, un símbolo de la Fe compartida entre madre e hija de la iglesia de Cristo, el guerrero. El débil temblor aun continuaba cuando el pequeño símbolo de oro estaba en sus manos, y ella miró fijamente hacia fuera en la oscuridad más allá de su ventana en la mansión Kuno e intento contemplar su futuro.

oOo

"¿Fue ahí cuando notaste los cambios?" Mikado pregunto. El otro muchacho asintió y se coloco en la orilla de la estera de práctica. El joven Sanzenin se sentó al lado de él un momento más tarde.

"Kodachi había sido siempre una criatura tan apacible, la imagen viva de una noble," dijo a Kuno. "Esta nueva Kodachi es como una de esas chicas plebeyas que atienden a la academia imperial, de mente independiente. Al día siguiente después de su pesadilla, la encontré de casualidad en el salón de entrenamiento de la mansión, entrenando. Ella era asombrosamente experta en técnicas de combate." Su voz se rompió por un momento, orgullo por su hermana mezclado con preocupación.

"Eso explica cómo ella pudo vencer a Asuka Saginomiya hace unas semanas. Entiendo que fue toda una pelea." También le había dado a él una oportunidad muy rara de ofrecer comodidad a la rubia belleza. La cachetada en su cara había valido por un beso de esos labios.

oOo

Kodachi estaba apurada para llega a su siguiente clase cuando se encontró con una figura afuera de uno de los vestíbulos laterales, seguido por varias seguidoras. La rubia líder estaba parada delante de ella y puso un brazo en la pared, bloqueando su camino.

"¿Cuál es tu prisa, Kuno-hime?" preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. "Tenemos ciertos negocios, tú y yo. Inacabados. Me debes a mi y a mis amigas un dinero de protección."

La chica Kuno se detuvo brevemente, las memorias de los abusos hechos por esta chica llegaban a su conocimiento. Asuka Saginomiya, la autoproclamada "Lirio Blanco" de la academia Blackhall y capitán invicta del escuadrón de gimnasia rítmica. Kodachi se dio vuelta para mirar a la otra chica a los ojos.

"Tú y yo no tenemos ningún negocio la una con la otra, Saginomiya-san," Kodachi dijo en tonos neutral. "Te sugeriría, por tu propio bien, que te quitaras de mi camino y nunca mas me molestes en el futuro."

oOo

"¡OHHOHOHOHOHO!" rió la otra muchacha en voz alta, poniendo una mano en frente de su boca en una semblanza del comportamiento de una damisela. Ella dejo caer su mano cuando acabó de reír, su mirada alegre se descoloraba inmediatamente de su cara para ser substituida por una más peligrosa. "Oh, escuchen a Kuno-hime," ella dijo con desprecio, mirando a sus seguidoras. Un momento más adelante, ella volvió su mirada de burla de nuevo a Kodachi. "¿Y qué sucederá si no hago lo que dijiste?"

Unos momentos después, mientras el club de la poesía gozaba del sol y aire fresco sobre la hierba del patio de Blackhall, un cuerpo femenino vino cayendo inesperadamente por una de las segundas ventanas del edificio de historia. Las chicas rápidamente se dispersaron mientras la famosa Lirio Blanco apenas lograba aterrizar de pie mientras caía en la hierba. Un raspón marcaba la tez de su mejilla, y la furia encendió sus ojos.

Arriba, unas de las chicas notaron a Kodachi Kuno parada en los remanentes rotos de la ventana, una sonrisa en su cara. Ellos la vieron saltar por la ventana, su cuerpo se curvaba para una vuelta apretada por momento, antes de sus que pies tocaran la agraciada hierba. La falda de su uniforme se puso rápidamente alrededor de sus piernas.

"¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez, Saginomiya-san?" Kodachi levanto los brazos en una postura de combate, la imagen de una confiada combatiente.

"¡Marcaste mi mejilla!" gritó la otra muchacha en furia. "¡Estropeaste mi belleza! ¡¿Donde aprendiste cómo luchar?!" Ella notó que ellas atraían a una muchedumbre pequeña. Por suerte, la mayor parte de los chicos de Whitehall estaban ausentes en un viaje al campo, así que ella no tendría que lidiar con el molesto hermano Kuno de la chica intentando interferir. Ella dio una mirada severa a las chicas alrededor de ellas, y se dispersaron detrás de ella lejos de su feroz mirada.

"Encontrarás que estoy llena de sorpresas hoy." Kodachi hablo en un tono confiado. "Acércate más y te daré otra marca en tu otra mejilla. ¿Entonces, vas a seguir parloteando, o a luchar?" Ella se sentía regocijada por la lucha y esperaba que durara por un poco más. Le daría una oportunidad de descargar algo de sus frustraciones. Había también otro motivo en sus pensamientos, un deseo de demostrar a la otra chica quien era en verdad la chica más fuerte entre ellas.

"¡Voy A MATARTE!" Asuka rugió, atacando a la otra muchacha. Ella comenzó con un puño, y Kodachi esquivo a un lado. Su puño derecho se elevo hacia arriba y llevo a la cabeza de la otra chica al otro lado. Ellas rápidamente intercambiaron golpes y bloqueos antes de apartarse una vez más.

La chico rubia escucho los susurros alrededor de ellas, y su furia creció. Ella había sido la mejor chica en esta academia desde que ella llego. Ninguno de las otras chicas mayores se había atrevido a desafiarla así, incluso las que eran combatientes como ellas. La pequeña ratoncita de Kodachi Kuno había encontrado agallas. Parece que ella iba a tener que sacárselas y enseñar a la otra chica tu lugar aquí. ¡Ella gobernaba esta escuela! ¡Asuka Saginomiya! ¡Kodachi Kuno no era NADA!

Asuka saltó hacía la muchacha Kuno y comenzó a lanzar un asalto furioso de golpes y patadas. Le dio un shock al descubrir que su oponente bloqueaba o esquivaba cada ataque, y un puño de su contraataque se deslizó más allá de su defensa a sus costillas. No haciendo caso del dolor repentino, ella condujo su codo para arriba, debajo de la barbilla de su enemiga, llevando su cabeza atrás. Ella siguió rápidamente con un salvaje rodillazo al estomago de la otra chica.

Retrocediendo, lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Kodachi por el dolor de los dos golpes. Ella esquivo una patada aérea de Asuka y atacó hacia arriba con un patada suya, logrando atacar a la rubia justo debajo del vientre. Ella lo siguió con un sólido golpe con su puño que cogió al Lirio Blanco por sorpresa. Su cabeza casi estallaba, una mirada blanca en sus ojos, mientras la chica Kuno realizo un giro completo y condujo su pie hacia la cara de su adversario en una poderosa patada giratoria, poniendo toda la fuerza completa de sus caderas detrás de su ataque.

La cabeza de Asuka le daba vueltas, y la sangre llegaba a su boca, mientras su cuerpo voló de nuevo para desplomarse duramente en una de las mesas donde almorzaban.

'Estoy perdiendo...' La incredulidad total coloreaba los pensamientos del Lirio Blanco. Ella yació allí por un momento, mirando algo mareada el cielo.

Cayendo nuevamente a una postura lista, Kodachi inclinó su cabeza a cada lado, escuchando crujir los huesos del cuello y ponerse nuevamente en su lugar. Una sonrisa aparecía en su cara mientras ella notó a las otras chicas que tenían expresiones casi de asombro. 'Hay una nueva Kodachi Kuno en la ciudad, señoritas,' pensó la chica cabello oscuro con una sonrisa. Estableciendo su nueva lugar en la escala social en el que estaba algo atrasada, especialmente contra los abusos de la chica Saginomiya.

La muchacha rubia sacudió su dolor. Su enemiga era más rápida y más experta de lo que ella había sospechado. El miedo la llenó brevemente pero fue rápidamente substituido por más cólera. ¡Ella no iba a perder contra es princesa mimada! Ella se elevo de la mesa en un atrevido salto que la llevó hasta el cielo.

Kodachi perdió de vista a la otra chica en el sol. Cubriendo su cara con una mano, casi fue atrapada por sorpresa por el rápido descenso del Lirio Blanco. El pie de la muchacha rubia la golpeo en el hombro, lo que la llevo a la hierba en su caída. Ella se puso de pie solamente para ser atrapada por los puños de Asuka a su cara en una rápida sucesión antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse completamente, haciendo que casi perdiera el sentido.

"¡No eres NADA, Kodachi Kuno!" gritó la rubia en su cara. "¡Quiero que admitas eso!" Su puño golpeó a Kodachi a su cara una vez más, incluso más duro que antes. "¡No eres ninguna peleadora! ¡Pídeme sinceramente disculpas, o TE ROMPERE!" De nuevo su puño ataco la cara de la chica Kuno, haciendo que cayera.

Desequilibrada, sus pensamientos confusos, Kodachi se sentía siendo levantada por el frente de su uniforme. Sus pies colgaron contra la hierba. Ella se sentía extrañamente distante, y observaba inmóvil la sangre que escapaba de su nariz. 'Mi madre se molestará conmigo por estropear mis ropas,' ella pensó mientras su claridad volvía lentamente.

Sosteniendo a su enemiga arriba con un brazo, Asuka estaba confiada de que ella había recuperado el control de la situación. Ella dio una cachetada a Kodachi duramente un par de veces, mirando los ojos de la otro chica volver a enfocarse en ella una vez más. La mirada del Lirio Blanco era fría. "Despierta, Kuno-Hime. Hora de acabar esto."

Ella levanto su puño y ataco de nuevo, una sonrisa confiada en su cara, a pesar de la sangre que desbordaba de su labio partido y una nariz dañada.

La mano de Kodachi cogió repentinamente el puño de la otra chica en medio camino lo sostuvo allí.

"De acuerdo." En su cara apareció una sonrisa repentina y cruel. Asuka podía solo parpadear en sorpresa cuando la mano libre de la otra chica atacó duramente su quijada, levantando su cuerpo en el aire. Mientras que la rubia todavía descendía por el aire, Kodachi puso una mano en la tierra y lanzó ambos pies contra el estómago de su enemigo. Ambos impactaron duramente, sacando el aire de los pulmones de la muchacha rubia.

El cuerpo de Asuka se estrelló en la tierra, inconsciente. 'El Lirio Blanco había sido podado,' Kodachi pensó con una sonrisa cansada. La luchar le había tomado más de lo que ella pensó al principio. Ella dejó sus rodillas ceder a la tierra mientras recuperaba el aliento y limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz con su pañuelo. 'Larga vida a la nueva Kodachi Kuno,' ella murmuro.

La chica Kuno estaba parada cuando las ayudantes del Lirio Blanco vinieron a ver a su líder caída. Un solo fulgor de sus ojos paró a cualquiera de ellas en pensar en vengarse por la derrota de la otra chica. No haciendo caso a los susurros de sorpresa de la muchedumbre, ella nuevamente caminó tranquilamente hacia dentro del edificio, una sonrisa cansada en su cara. Era hora de realizar algunos otros cambios en su vida.

oOo

"De modo que esa es la historia de cómo ella llego herida," comentó con tranquilidad Kuno. "Ella no me dijo cómo ella obtuvo esos golpes en su cara, clamando que eran de un accidente en su clase de gimnasia." Él estaba menos incomodo por esta nueva revelación de lo que él había pensado que podría estar. "Mi hermana ha elegido seguir el camino de un guerrero, como verdadera hija de los Kuno. Alivia mi mente un poco que ella puede cuidar de si misma."

"¿Entonces eso significa que puedo invitarla a una cita ahora?" Mikado bromeó en un tono medio serio. Él vio al heredero Kuno mirándolo de forma neutral, y él tosió en su puño. "De todos modos, ¿Donde supones que ella ha estado yendo después de las clases en estas últimas semanas? "

"No sé, mi amigo. Le pregunté sobre ello una vez, y me solicitó que la dejara sola en sus asuntos."

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Por supuesto. Respeto los deseos de mi hermana. Si ella desea estar sola, entonces lo haré."

"¿Qué tal si ella está viendo a un hombre?" Mikado inquirió ocioso. Hubo una muy repentina calma en su amigo, una calma casi mortal. "¿Kuno-kun?"

"Mi hermana no haría tal cosa," contestó al otro chico lentamente. "Ella sabe lo que haría a cualquier hombre que se aprovechara de su ingenua inocencia. ¿Has oído algo?"

"Umm, no realmente. He oído solamente que ella ha estado pasando algo de tiempo cerca de los predios de la Academia Imperial últimamente. Quizás ella se hizo amiga de una de los cadetes femeninos."

"Eso puede ser. Quizás debo hacer una investigación en este asunto más a fondo por mi mismo. Si ella ha visto a un hombre en secreto, entonces ese sinvergüenza furtivo responder a la fuerza de Tatewaki Kuno!"

oOo

Su clase de Educación Física había sido una sorpresa desagradable para Ranma cuando él primero llegó la academia hace varias semanas. Mientras que él corría varias millas por día y estudió gimnasia por su propia iniciativa, su padre hizo poco esfuerzo en mejorar el funcionamiento físico de su hijo, concentrándose solamente en sus capacidades mentales mientras que estaban en sus viajes. El entrenador Takami, su instructor, le asigno a él entrenamiento extra después de sus clases normales hasta que él estaba satisfecho con el nivel de rendimiento del chico. Ese entrenamiento era en adición a todos lo que se le esperaba que hiciera en su período regular de Educación Física durante el día.

Debido al descontento del entrenador con su rendimiento, semanas de dolor y sudor siguieron, construyendo la constitución de Ranma hasta su presente nivel. Tres horas de entrenamiento intensivo por seis días a la semana habían hecho sorpresivos cambios en su cuerpo: acumulando y entonando sus músculos, así como mejorar su coordinación. Su coordinación y flexibilidad era ya muy buenos de su entrenamiento de gimnasia y ambos se pusieron incluso mejor, pero su fuerza y estamina habían estado debajo de lo que su entrenador sentía que era satisfactorio. Akane estaba entre los que habían gozado en enseñar al "debilucho" por esas semanas, especialmente cuando ella lo lanzaba durante su entrenamiento de combate.

Hoy, mientras el chico de la trenza se puso su uniforme de entrenamiento, las cosas se sintieron extrañamente diferentes. Esa gracia inconsciente la cual lo había poseído por varios momentos después de su prueba se estaba haciendo sentir sutilmente en sus movimientos de nuevo, como si algo cambiara dentro de él. Él esperaba que no lo molestara durante clase, especialmente no hoy. Como era por tres días a de la semana, hoy era el entrenamiento de lucha con su compañero asignado en la clase.

Desafortunadamente, esa compañera era Akane.

Más que cualquier otra chica, ella parecía tomar una cierta medida grande de satisfacción en apalearlo cuando los instructores no los miraban demasiado de cerca. Sus compañeros masculinos eran algo comprensivos, pero eso era una comodidad pequeña, especialmente cuando ella lo molía en la estera por quinta vez en una hora como generalmente lo hacía. Ranma deseó vencerla solo una vez. Ella siempre era tan engreída sobre sus victorias sobre él, y lo irritaba mucho.

Él cerró su casillero y caminó hacia el área del gimnasio. Una tempestuosa lluvia batía duramente contra las ventanas, ocasionalmente rota de vez en cuando por el brillante destello de un relámpago. Era un extraño y siniestro signo por lo que al chico le concernía. Él esperaba que no significara que él iba a romperse algo hoy.

Akane caminó más allá de él para hablar con algunos de sus amigas, favoreciéndolo con una breve mirada de desdén. Ella le sonrió a él y sostuvo su palma izquierda arriba por un momento, antes de chocar su puño en ella con un sonoro golpe. Ella notó que había algo diferente sobre su usual compañero de entrenamiento hoy, pero ella no podía identificar que era. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Como podía preocuparse alguna vez de un debilucho como Ranma, ella pensó en suave disgusto.

Durante los calentamientos iniciales, la chica Tendo se seguía encontrando haciendo furtivas miradas, frustrándose un poco. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? Ella no podía lograr sacarse la sensación de que había algo intangiblemente diferente sobre el chico de la trenza hoy, y le carcomía. Todo lo que ella podía decir era que había algo diferente en sus movimientos, una gracia casual que era solamente notable por su anterior ausencia.

Ranma siguió notando a Akane mirándolo a él por la esquina de su ojo, y lo incomodó. '¿Para qué ella sigue mirándome?' Él se preguntaba sobre eso mientras él se estiraba y se preparaba para su cercano conflicto. Un fuego competitivo comenzó a quemarse en él, algo que él nunca había sentido antes. Lo asustaba un poco.

Después de que los ejercicios de calentamiento acabaron, él se encontró encarándola a ella en la estera de prácticas. Se arrodillaban, menos de dos metros de separado el uno del otro. Ella le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa mixta mientras se estudiaban cuidadosamente. El par se encontró sostenido por la mirada del otro.

"¿Piensas que puedes ofrecerme un desafío hoy, Saotome?" ella pregunto calladamente.

"Quizá puedo darte una sorpresa o dos, Tendo." Ranma le dio una mirada confiada.

"Suena bien para mi, Saotome." Ella lamió repentinamente sus secos labios brevemente, mientras continuaban sosteniendo la mirada fija del otro, sonriendo de una manera seria. Sus corazones latieron con fuerza, su respiración se profundizada, y había casi, pero no exactamente, una atracción sexual en el aire entre ellos. Había una cosa que ambos nacieron para hacer, más importante para ellos que la vida misma, y ellos podían sentirlo lentamente asumiendo control, convirtiéndose en inevitable.

El entrenador se puso en el medio, ladrando en voz alta las usuales instrucciones antes de la lucha. Mientras la clase esperaba por la señal de inicio, Ranma se encontró a sí mismo impaciente por comenzar. Su mente estaba en un estado de enfoque supremo, uno que él había sentido unas veces antes pero nunca antes en la clase de lucha física. Él se lamió los labios, sus ojos nunca dejaron a la chica Tendo como sus ojos nunca dejaron los suyos.

El entrenador Takami se paro en el borde. Como un oficial militar jubilado, él tomó gran orgullo cuando sus estudiantes rendían. Si no lo estaban haciendo bien, él era un demonio encarnado. El entrenador levantó su mano y la dejo caer rápidamente.

"¡COMIENZEN!"

En un momento el par estaba de pie, encarándose, el momento de la verdad había llegado. Acometieron juntos, los dos ahora usaban esas sonrisas mixtas. Akane tomó la ventaja inicial, probando las defensas de Ranma con sus propios fuertes puños. Ella no contuvo nada, aun cuando era entrenamiento, pero él no estaba parado o moviéndose como solía hacer y el logró esquiva o bloquear cada uno de sus ataques.

Mirando ese momento más después en sus memorias, el chico de la trenza sintió como si algo largamente desaparecido finalmente se puso en su apropiado lugar dentro de él. Su postura levemente torpe se puso firme y sus movimientos llegaron a ser más rápido y más seguros. Akane lanzó un ataque a su quijada, y su cabeza se desvió a un lado. Ella lanzó una patada a su pecho, y él inclinó su espalda brevemente para esquivarla. Él se sentía totalmente en control del curso de la lucha, y él nunca siquiera se detuvo brevemente a preguntarse por qué.

Un milagro había sucedido.

La chica Tendo se preguntaba que andaba mal, mientras su adversario se hacia a un lado de sus puños. ¿Por qué ella seguía fallando en darle? Él no era normalmente tan bueno. ¿Había estado él ocultando su verdadera habilidad de ella todos este tiempo?

Ella frunció el ceño en desconcierto, y ella comenzó a atacarlo incluso más duro y más seriamente. Ranma encontró sus defensas capaces de bloquear o de esquivar cada uno de sus ataques mientras se volvían más y mas rápidos, solamente sus defensas de ella lo mantenían a raya también. Él lanzó un puño o una patada y su brazo lo bloqueaba, o ella esquivaba. Una pasión extraña llenó a la chica Tendo. Nunca antes ella se sintió tan desafiada por un oponente. Era glorioso y maravilloso para ella, y nunca quiso que se terminara.

No se habló ninguna palabra entre ellos, breve gruñidos de esfuerzo eran lo único sonidos que hicieron. Había una intensidad increíble entre ellos, un tono en su batalla que no requería que se hablara ninguna palabra. Esto era una prueba del músculo, hueso, nervio y voluntad. Esa extraña, casi sexual tensión entre ellos continuó creciendo mientras luchaban. Ellos chocaron con el otro, cada uno intentando dominar al otro en una prueba de fuerza y de habilidad.

Por un acuerdo no hablado, ellos subieron la velocidad de su entrenamiento un nivel, luego otro, y otro más. El mundo alrededor de ellas se descoloraba, y se convirtió en una danza de habilidad entre los dos. Akane era un combatiente supremamente capaz, pero Ranma se encontró capaz de soportar su ataque tras ataque por primera vez en su vida. Él estaba tan perdido en las pasiones del momento engendrados por la lucha que él no pensó en preguntarse por qué.

Sus movimientos casi se convirtieron en una mancha en movimiento, la intensidad lentamente alcanzaba un clímax, y la danza llegaba a su inevitable cierre. Esta lucha de voluntades, de pasiones entre ellos, los envolvía, los llevaba a ella como una pareja en coito aproximándose al orgasmo. Algo primitivo había tomado posesión del chico de la trenza, una necesidad de mostrar su supremacía al derrotar a Akane.

Uno de sus puños logró romper su defensa, y él comenzó a tener la ventaja. Casi sin piedad, atrapado en el hechizo en el que estaba, él comenzó a cansar a Akane con sus poderosos puños de gran alcance: un golpe a su barbilla, una patada a su estómago, y otro fuerte y sólido puño a sus costillas. Sus ataque de ella solo lo rozaban, y un sentido de exaltación lo llenaba. Sin siquiera pensarlo, él comenzó a lanzar una final secuencia de ataques que le habrían dado el triunfo. Él estaba tan enfocado en la lucha que él nunca cuestiono cómo él sabía eso con tanta certeza.

"¡SEPARENSE!"

Ambos combatientes se congelaron repentinamente en su lugar al sonido distintivo del entrenador, entrenados para que sea innegable incluso en el calor de la batalla. El hechizo entre ellos se rompió en un instante, y su conocimiento del mundo alrededor de ellos volvió con fuerza. El sudor caía por la cara de Ranma, su pelo empastado en su cuero cabelludo. Ella casi lucía tan cansada como él.

Ranma tomó varias respiraciones profundas, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco regresar de nuevo a lo normal, y Akane hizo igual. Sus ojos lo estudiaban con mucho más cuidado que antes, y había un flash sutil de algo nuevo que nunca había estado en su mirada antes. Él intentaba difícilmente no mirar fijamente a su pecho levantado en su gi mirando a sus compañeros.

El resto de la clase estaba parado alrededor de los dos, mirando fijamente al dúo con miradas de sorpresa. Ranma se dio vuelta y miró a la chica Tendo mirándolo fijamente a él con una mirada extraña, casi exaltante. Algunas conversaciones en susurros ocurrían, pero él tenía dificultad en oírlas por el trueno de sangre en sus oídos. Algunas de las chicas le daban miradas de apreciación que nunca le habían dado antes, y algunas de los cadetes masculinos lo miraban como si lo vieran por primera vez.

"¡Saotome-san!" La voz del entrenador Takami tenía un tono que Ranma nunca había nunca oído antes, por lo menos no dirigido a él. "¡Eso fue simplemente magnífico! ¡Todas estas semanas de entrenamiento finalmente han rendido fruto! ¡Yo sabía que había un peleador dentro de ese exterior de nerd!" el hombre lucía miraba como si estuviera casi a punto de llorar. Ranma nunca había visto eso suceder antes.

El chico de la trenza solo se paro allí en un estado de shock. Akane cambio de expresión y le dio una mirada de apreciación, sus facetas se colocaban en una algo disturbadora sonrisa. Ella sacudió su cabeza, dispersando algunas gotas de sudor de su pelo. Él enfoco su atención de vuelta a ella, y en su cara con un esfuerzo sorpresivo de voluntad. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si ella acababa de descubrir un secreto que le molestaba y le satisfacía.

"Un encuentro asombrosamente bueno, Saotome," dijo Akane suavemente mientras lo miraba a él con esa expresión extraña en su cara. "¿Quizás podríamos concluirla algún día?" Ella se acerco a él, una vaga mirada seductiva agregada a su sonrisa. "¿Hoy después de clases quizás?"

Él la miró fijamente a ella como si no pudiera comprender nada de lo que ella decía, el intento poner sus pensamientos en orden. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Akane hoy? ¿Ella parecía casi interesada en él? Ranma se detuvo brevemente para intentar y analizar la situación lógicamente, ahora que sus pensamientos estaban libres de esas sensaciones extrañas que habían estado sobre él durante la pelea de entrenamiento. Las cosas no computaban bien.

Ella alcanzó y asió suavemente una de sus manos y no parecía que ella lo iba a dejar a ir pronto. Su apretón era fuerte para una chica, la mano moderadamente callosa por su entrenamiento, y estaba muy caliente contra la suya. Había una promesa vaga en sus ojos, una mirada casi maniaca en su cara. Él tragó saliva por su repentinamente seca garganta, e intentó pensar en algo que decir. Nada salía.

Su contestación fue cortada antes de que él pudiera hacerla mientras la clase terminada, y la muchedumbre alrededor de ambos se apartaba. Algunas de las chicas reían nerviosamente mientras se llevaban a la chica Tendo lejos, y ella charló bastante animadamente con ellas. Antes de que ella saliera de su vista, Akane se detuvo brevemente para darle una mirada enigmática. Cuando él no respondió como ella parecía esperar, ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los vestidores, murmurando en voz baja. En el otro extremo del edificio del gimnasio, la mayor parte de sus compañeros estaban un poco inseguros de que opinar de él hoy, así que lo dejaron mientras él caminaba penosamente a los vestidores.

oOo

Como ella había estado haciendo por las últimas semanas, Kodachi estaba parada fuera de los terrenos de la Academia Imperial y miraba el área de la puerta delantera. Su pecho le pesaba un poco por la larga carrera desde la Academia Blackhall, y ella se inclino contra el árbol en el que se ocultaba detrás mientras recuperaba su aliento. Una puntada suavemente dolorosa en su costado se desvanecía, un recordatorio del golpe que recibió allí en su última lucha con Asuka. Una breve sonrisa llego a su cara al recordar la pelea.

Solamente un día después de que su primera lucha concluyera con la victoria de la chica Kuno, la auto-proclamada Lirio Blanco la desafió otra vez. Esa lucha terminó casi igual, Kodachi se sacudía las manos mientras ella dejaba yaciendo a la rubia vencida en un montón de hierba. Los instructores eran reservados en el tema, lo que la desconcertó. Ella preguntó a uno de ellos acerca de eso y se le fue informada que tales vendetas eran asuntos del estudiante, debido a su estatus en la sociedad. Ella y Asuka podían batirse al parecer a diestra y siniestra, mientras no interfiriera mucho con su trabajo escolar.

El Lirio Blanco rechazó admitir derrota, y cada lucha dio a Kodachi un poco de desafío. Sin embargo, en ninguna llego tan cerca como la primera lucha que habían tenido. Ella lo miraba como buen entrenamiento para sus habilidades de artes marciales, algo que su práctica solitaria en casa no le había dado. La rubia había victimado a su yo anterior desde el primer día de clases, por razones que ni la vieja o nueva Kodachi entendían bien. Tratar con la otra chica fuera de una pelea era algo difícil; ella rechazó hablar con la chica Kuno con excepción de para gruñir amenazas o insultarla.

Así las luchas continuaron cada día. Dependiendo del humor de la nueva enemiga de Kodachi, el Lirio Blanco la desafiaba a ella cuando llegaba en la mañana para las clases, o durante el período del almuerzo. Casi siempre, luchaban afuera en la hierba donde había un montón de lugares para el movimiento acrobático. En ocasiones raras, la otra chica incluso se presentaba en el salón de Kodachi, atacaba con su furia salvaje, y la lucha comenzaba. En esas pocas ocasiones, la arrogante rubia era a veces enviada por la ventana como un gambito en la lucha, y a veces era Kodachi misma. El instructor se opuso solamente a la intrusión una vez, cuando fue durante un examen la semana pasada.

Todas las otras chicas en Blackhall gozaron al mirarlas luchar, aunque habría escandalizado a sus padres si lo supieran. Pocas habían recibido alguna vez algo de entrenamiento en combate; era solo algo que señoritas apropiadamente educadas simplemente no hacían. Pero recibieron una emoción secreta al ver a dos de sus compañeras en batalla salvaje la uno contra la otra. Durante la hora de comer, las chicas comían sus almuerzos y miraban el par dándose golpes como si fuera una demostración preparada.

Por su parte, las luchas eran una diversión casi agradable de las preocupaciones de Kodachi sobre qué hacer con Ranma. Por casi dos semanas ya, ella había estado observando la versión de él en esta línea temporal mientras él seguía con su vida. Ella sentía un dolor vago en su pecho al verlo a él, más de que ella pensó debía sentirse por alguien que había solamente considerado como un amigo para ella en su otra vida. Ella lo miró desde una distancia y se pregunto que decirle a él.

Ella lo vio caminar por la entrada delantera de la Academia Imperial el solo, y su respiración se congelo en su garganta. Ella se escondió detrás del árbol y lanzo un suspiro profundo de alivio cuando él no pareció notarla. 'Él se parece tanto a mi Saotome-kun,' ella se cogió pensando. Entonces ella frunció el ceño, maldiciendo su propia estupidez. 'Por supuesto que si, muchacha tonta,' ella pensó.

Mirado a escondidas por el borde del árbol, ella lo vio caminar por la calle, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. 'Muy bien, hoy es el día en que me presentare,' ella pensó con una oleada repentina de confianza en ella, llevando su puño derecho para arriba delante de su pecho. Ella tomó un par de pasos detrás de él, y entonces su resolución comenzó a desmenuzarse.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo le explicaría quién era ella sin sonar como una loca? ¿Qué tal si él no estaba trabajando en nada como el resonador? ¿Qué tal si él no era nada como su análogo de su mundo? Todas estas preguntas giraban por su mente, quitando la fuerza de sus convicciones. Ella estaba parada allí mientras él caminó por una esquina y fuera de vista.

"Cobarde," ella murmuró una maldición a si misma. "¡Debilucha!" Ella dio una patada a pared próxima de ladrillos, agrietándola. Abrumada con extrema frustración, ella estalló en lágrimas y corrió a su casa tan rápidamente como podía. Ella incluso no notó a nadie en sus camino de nuevo a la mansión Kuno, corriendo tan rápidamente como podía.

Después de que Kodachi se fuera en lágrimas, Kuno caminó fuera de donde él había estado observándola. Un ceño oscuro estaba en su cara. La cara del hombre que había hecho a su inocente hermana llorar estaba marcada en su memoria, y su imaginación se llenó de numerosos hechos oscuros que ella debe haber sufrido en las manos de ese extraño que produjo tales lágrimas. Él reclinó su mano en el mango del bokken que estaba en su cintura. Una poderosa necesidad de venganza lo llenó mientras que él camino a saltos a través de la tranquila calle para exigir a la administración de la academia el nombre que iba con esa cara.

Entrando a través de la entrada abierta, el joven noble casi atropello a una cadete femenina que estaba en camino afuera. Tambaleando, el logro agarrarla a ella en un atento de evitar la caída de ambos, causando que ella dejara caer su mochila. El empezó a ofrecer una disculpa cuando el sintió sus manos removidas fuertemente de donde estaba agarrando.

"Cuidado donde pones las manos, quienquiera que seas," Nabiki gruñó en voz baja, antes de recuperar su equilibrio y su pose normal. Kuno parpadeo con sorpresa, no acostumbrado a que se refieran a el en una manera tan casual.

"Fue un accidente, nada más," él dijo firmemente, su necesidad de conservar su dignidad surgió adelante. "Procuré simplemente impedir tu caída. No soy la clase de hombre que haría otra cosa."

"Si, como sea." Nabiki se arrodillo para recoger su mochila. Ella se paro de vuelta, observando su uniforme, y mirándolo a él directamente a los ojos. "¿Así qué, que le trae a la academia imperial, mi joven lord?"

No haciendo caso a la impertinencia de la chica de mirada fría frente a su más importante misión, Kuno se puso en una pose rígida. "Busco el nombre del sinvergüenza que ha profanado a mi inocente hermana" él proclamo. "Lo vi pasar a través de estas puertas hace meros momentos."

Nabiki se detuvo brevemente en medio de enderezar su uniforme. Una ocasión de hacer un poco de dinero extra había aparentemente chocado con ella. Ella puso una sonrisa agradable en su cara, mezclada con solo la cantidad justa de simpatía y entendimiento. "¿Quizás puedo ser de alguna ayuda para usted, Milord? ¿Milord-?"

"Tatewaki Kuno, edad diecisiete," él contestó, como si le dieran una señal. En la distancia, un relámpago destellaba. "La estrella de la mañana entre los nobles guerreros del Imperio, invicto en combate, y el heredero orgulloso de la noble casa Kuno, a su servicio." Él lucio un poco decepcionado cuando ella no se arrodilló ni se arqueó inmediatamente hacía él. 'Plebeya impertinente,' él pensó en irritación, pero había algo ligeramente peculiar sobre ella. Él sacudió esa sensación de distracción, tenía una misión que realizar.

"Saludos, Kuno-dono," dijo Nabiki mientras ella se arqueó al nivel apropiado, intentando muy difícilmente no caerse en carcajadas en frente de ese inflado ególatra parado tan pomposamente ante ella en su uniforme almidonado de colegio. En su mente había un revoltijo de sensaciones similares a lo que ella había sentido al ver a Ranma por primera vez, pero ella no hizo caso de la inesperada distracción para concentrarse en su negocio. "Soy Nabiki Tendo, segunda hija del director auxiliar Soun Tendo del Ministerio de Seguridad. Estoy muy al corriente de casi todas las caras de los cadetes que atienden aquí. Si me lo describe a mí, estoy segura de que podría darle el nombre, por un pequeño honorario."

"¡¿Qué?!" él farfulló en sorpresa. "¿Intentas cobrar a un señor del Imperio? ¿Acaso no sabes que el samurai tiene el poder imperial para matar a cualquier campesino que está parado en su camino? Podría despacharte por menos." Él puso su mano en una manera más amenazante en el pomo de su arma. "¿Qué clase de mujer eres tú?"

"Una práctica, Kuno-dono," Nabiki contestó secamente, no haciendo caso de su amenaza. "Tengo información que requieres, y soy tu única opción ahora. Las oficinas de la administración ahora están cerradas, pero siempre podrías volver mañana." Él resopló peligrosamente. "O podrías pagarme un pequeño honorario por mi favor, y yo podría darte el nombre del cadete ahora mismo. Debo también precisar en este momento que la familia Tendo es de la nobleza menor también, Milord."

El joven noble parpadeo, sus manierismos arrogantes tambalearon un poco, mientras él preguntó, "¿Pero porqué, si eres noble, atiendes a esta escuela de campesinos?"

"Los Tendo han servido al Imperio con distinción por varios siglos en tales capacidades, Milord," dijo la muchacha con suave énfasis sarcástico en sus palabras. "Toma nota de que estás buscando información de mí ahora, una tarea que mi educación me ha enseñado bien cómo satisfacer. ¿Ahora, deseas pagarme, o yo sigo por mi camino?"

"Muy bien," él gruñó. "Sin embargo no olvidaré esto pronto, Tendo-san. Considera esto la primera y última vez que recibes dinero de la noble casa Kuno. ¿Cuánto requieres?"

"Dos mil Yenes deben cubrir un nombre," Nabiki contesto suavemente. "Cinco mil si también deseas una dirección." Ella sostuvo su mano y él rápidamente contó los cinco billetes de mil-Yenes. Ella dio una mirada al número restante de billetes en su billetera y trago algo de saliva. Era más de lo que ella ganaba en un mes. Ella archivó ese pedazo de conocimiento para referencias futuras, ya planeando cómo ella podía mejorar sus ingresos proporcionando ayuda futura a alguien como él.

"El bribón era así de alto," dijo Kuno, gesticulando con su mano. "De aspecto como un muñeco, pero también obviamente posee astucia de animal si él pudo engañar a mi hermana con palabras de tentación. Sus ojos eran azules, y cara casi afeminada, y llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta. Él lucía casi como cualquier otro plebeyo, indigno de siquiera mirar a una noble mujer como mi apreciada hermana."

Nabiki había estado asintiendo con su descripción hasta que el noble mencionó la coleta. '¿Ranma Saotome?' Ella estaba sorprendida, pero no dejó muestra de ello en su. 'Vaya, vaya, Ranma-kun, ¿Que has estado haciendo?'

"Conozco a la persona de quien hablas."

Kuno, olvidándose de las reglas de propiedad en su rapidez por adquirir la respuesta a su pregunta, la asió por los brazos y la sacudió ligeramente. "¡¿Sabes de quién hablo?!" él gritó. "¡Dímelo para que pueda castigarlo por los males él ha hecho a mi hermana!"

La chica de Tendo le dio una mirada neutral, una ceja levantada levemente arriba del nivel de la otra. Él parpadeo y calladamente la soltó.

"Mis disculpas, Tendo-san," él dijo más tranquilamente. "Me temo que me supero mi cólera justa contra esta persona a que busco. Perdóname por favor por mi indigno comportamiento. No digno de un noble señor de nuestro Imperio como yo."

"Te perdonaré, si me perdonas para mi rudeza anterior," Nabiki dijo suavemente, agradecida por una ocasión de preservar un potencialmente lucrativa relación. "Me asusta ser agarrada por un hombre extraño de esa forma."

"Estamos de acuerdo entonces, Tendo-san," él dijo, su ecuanimidad original restaurada. "Por favor dime el nombre de esa persona, de la que puede ser que exija justicia sobre él."

"Su nombre es" ella vaciló por un momento. Ella todavía no había decidido si ella deseó Ranma para si, pero ella no pensó que el noble fuera a matarle. Él probablemente solo iba a asustarlo. "Su nombre es Ranma Saotome."

Un relámpago destellaba repentinamente detrás de Kuno, y él parecía grabar la identidad de su enemigo en su memoria. "Ranma Saotome," él severamente murmuro, asintiendo su cabeza levemente. "Te llevaré una digna justicia. ¡LO JURO!" Él levantó sus brazos a los cielos y comenzó a reír.

Delante de él, Nabiki levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba fijamente en asombro. ¿Con qué clase de lord loco se acababa de implicar?

oOo

Inconsciente del drama que acababa de ocurrir detrás de él en lo Predios de la Academia, Ranma pensaba profundamente caminó a su casa, su mochila lanzada sobre su hombro. Tanto en que pensar. Sus capacidades de combate estaban mejoradas grandemente, lo que era simplemente asombroso. Él miraba su mano e hizo lentamente un puño.

Papá de segura se sorprenderá cuando le digo los resultados de mi primera prueba. Esperen un segundo. ¿Papá? El chico de al trenza sentía un ligero asombro mezclado con preocupación. Hasta ese momento, Genma Saotome había sido siempre "padre" en sus pensamientos. Él estaba aparentemente cambiando adentro, quizás más de lo que él esperó. Él se preguntaba si él debía evitar volver a esa personalidad del quantum. Él considero eso y lo rechazó. Si él rechazaba una línea temporal debido al miedo a la contaminación mental, entonces él podía también abandonar el proyecto entero. Y eso no era algo que él estaba preparado para hacer. Había demasiado que ganar.

Él doblo por una esquina, y casi se choco con Akane. Ella estaba apoyada casualmente contra la pared de un callejón que él utilizaba en su camino diario a casa, y ella parecía esperar a alguien. Su mochila sentada a sus pies, y de ella tenía los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. La mirada en su cara era una de molestia por algo. Ella la miraba mientras él casi se tropezó con ella.

"Akane, quiero decir, Tendo-san." Ella estrecho sus ojos a él, y él comenzó a sentir que correr puede ser una buena idea. Él no estaba seguro de porqué exactamente, pero él estaba seguro de que ella estaba enojada con él por alguna razón. Entonces, su expresión cambió sutilmente.

"Saotome-kun," ella dijo suavemente, su voz poseía un casi sutil calidad. Ella se alejo de la pared y levantó sus puños, su cuerpo estaba en una postura ofensiva. "¡Te desafío!"

"¿Huh?" Él tomó otro paso atrás, y su mucho cayó de sus repentinamente nerviosos dedos. "¿De qué estás hablando? No deseo luchar contigo." Así como habló, él sabía que era una mentira. Más al tanto de ellos ahora, el chico de la trenza salvajemente hecho a golpes ese hechizo de emociones que lo había agarrado en clase. Él no iba a perder el control así otra vez.

"Deseo acabar con lo que comenzamos hoy, en clase," continuo con el mismo tono suave y bochornoso de voz. "Tus habilidades en las artes marciales eran increíble." Ella avanzó un medio paso en su dirección, y una seductiva sonrisa floreció en su cara. "No sé como mejoraste tanto tan rápidamente, pero yo deseo ver cuan bueno realmente ahora eres."

Ranma no quería nada de eso.

"No sé cuál es tu problema, pero solo deseo irme a casa ahora," él dijo gruñonamente, algo de cansancio en su voz. Él se dobló para tomar su mochila, y su patada repentina casi le quito su cabeza. El chico de la trenza movió hacía atrás su cuerpo, y su patada paso rozando su cara, fallando por menos de un centímetro. Su cuerpo tomó una postura de luchaba antes de que se diera cuenta de eso.

"Nada mal," Akane dijo con una sonrisa contenta. "Debes ser muy bueno para poder ocultar tu habilidad de mí por tanto tiempo." Ella se lanzó a arremeter contra él. "¡Ahora luchemos!"

Ranma salto para atrás fuera del callejón, esquivando un ataque furioso de puños y patadas de la chica Tendo. 'Ella es seria sobre esto,' él pensó, intentando controlar sus propias emociones que se levantaban mientras él bloqueó y esquivo los ataques al mismo tiempo. Él dio un salto sobre su cabeza, y la ataco a ella con una patada voladora. Ella la bloqueó levantando su brazo, y ella lo golpeó con un sólido contraataque contra su vientre.

El puño golpeo contra su estómago, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Sus reflejos actuaron de inmediato en ese punto, ejecutando un sólido golpe de palma a su quijada. Su cabeza fue llevada para atrás, y se separaron. '¿Esta ella sintiendo las mismas cosas que él? Esto es solo una locura.'

Akane tragó un poco de sangre mientras sentía su quijada, ninguno de sus dientes parecían estar flojos. 'Saotome-kun, eres un buen combatiente,' ella pensó con una sensación cálida, casi cariñosa, y el conocimiento de que ella había encontrado la meta de su vida. A ella le había estado faltando un verdadero desafío en su vida. Cuando habían luchado juntos hoy, era como si fuera por primera vez. Ella ahora sabía que él era el que ella había estado buscando. Ella sonreído muy coquetamente a él, y su cara de él se blanqueada levemente.

"¿Podrías por favor decirme porqué estamos luchando?" Ranma estaba casi ahora desesperado por evitar una lucha. Él esperaba que él pudiera encontrar alguna manera de razonar con ella. Él no tenía ningún verdadero deseo de lastimar a Akane, ni ser dañado por ella tampoco.

"Por el desafío, por supuesto," ella contestó con una risa ahogada en su garganta, sonriéndole a él. "Pelear con un oponente fuerte es divertido."

"¿Divertido?" El chico de la trenza detectó la verdad en lo qué Akane dijo pero trataba muy duramente de negarla. Él se detuvo brevemente para pensar en eso, y ella estaba toda sobre él otra vez. Uno de sus puños alcanzo su cara, pero su rodilla impacto contra su lado. Ellos bloquearon cada una de los puños y patadas del otro, pero más de los puños de ellos lograban pasar. Él intentó lanzarla lejos de él, pero su equilibrio estaba mal y ella invirtió rápidamente su asimiento. 'Oh no,' él pensó en horror, pues él sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ella lo impactó de golpe contra el concreto de espaldas, y le dio una rápida sucesión de izquierdas y derechas en su cara. Él sentía su mundo girar, mientras ella se de nuevo de pies con una expresión extremadamente decepcionada en su cara.

"Vamos, Ranma," Akane lo incito, gesticulando con sus manos para que él se pare. "No lo estás intentando tan duro como hiciste en clase hoy. Yo pensé que podríamos acabar nuestra lucha." Ella frunció el ceño, pues el chico de la trenza no se movía mucho.

"Pensó que me odiabas," él logro decir jadeando. Sus costillas se sentían como si estuvieran incendiándose, y su cara le dolía con más dolor de lo que él se había imaginado que podría sentir. Él toco tentativamente con su mano por debajo de su nariz, y vino con un brillante rojo sangre. Un extraño sentimiento estaba en su estómago, pero él también sentía otra vez ese extraño deseo de conquistar a Akane.

"Odio a los debiluchos," ella contestó, frunciendo el ceño a él. Ella deseó experimentar la misma sensación de entusiasmo que ella había conocido en clase, pero él no se la daba. ¿Qué le pasaba a él? Él no estaba luchando ni al nivel que tenía antes. Ella toco su pierna suavemente con un dedo del pie, lista para cualquier truco. Él gimió, lentamente luchando por levantarse. Sus codos temblaron mientras él forzó su cuerpo a pararse del concreto.

"¡Solo déjame solo, Tendo!" Ranma logro ponerse de nuevo de pie. Él intentaba aclarar sus sensaciones confusas. "¿Consigues alguna clase de emoción enferma al golpearme?"

"¡Maldito seas Saotome!" ella gritó, pateando una lata por el callejón en ira. "¡Esto es totalmente diferente! ¡Lograste de alguna manera ocultar tus capacidades de mí a pesar de que yo te molestaba, pero ahora ya sé la verdad! ¡Eres mucho mejor que esto, lo sé! Si no nos hubieran interrumpido, tú me hubieras vencido en clase hoy. Yo necesito un peleador que desafíe mis habilidades, así que seguiré yendo contra ti dos veces mas duro que antes. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti mañana, pelearas conmigo con todo lo que vi que tenías hoy." Ella recogió su mochila y se alejo en disgusto.

'Qué chica mas perturbada,' pensó Ranma en asombro. Él intentó limpiarse la sangre y la suciedad lo mejor que pudo antes de recoger su mochila. Él caminó a casa, maldiciendo su nombre todo el camino.

Akane caminó a casa, haciendo atajo a través de un callejón, su ceño usual de vuelta en su cara. 'Maldicion, Saotome,' ella pensó, pateando para arriba un pedazo de concreto que estaba entre sus pies. Ella lo atrapó en uno de sus pies cuando bajaba, balanceando la piedra del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol fácilmente. Ella ocasionalmente lo pasaba de pie a pie mientras ella seguía lentamente caminando, un ejercicio que su madre le había enseñado una vez, para distraer su mente.

La recién encontrada habilidad del chico de la trenza solo no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo pudo ella juzgarlo tan mal por tanto tiempo? Ella se detuvo brevemente, un delicioso temblor pasaba a través de ella mientras recordó su lucha de entrenamiento con él. 'Él finalmente me demostró su nivel verdadero de habilidad,' ella pensó con un suspiro triste. ¿Entonces porqué él no deseó luchar más con ella?

Un poco detrás de la chica Tendo, cuatro figuras sombrías entraron en el callejón que ella había usado. Una vez fuera de la vista de la calle, tres de los cuatro jóvenes sacaron las armas: el primero mostró dos grandes navajas, el segundo saco un bokken, el tercero utilizo un set de pesadas cadenas, pero el último seguía estando desarmado. Mientras caminaban en la luz, sus uniformes revelaban que eran de la Academia Imperial, el gris distintivo de los cadetes de Seguridad.

Una sola figura apareció detrás de ellos, quedando en las sombras del callejón mientras él se dirigió a los aparentemente rudos jóvenes que lo miraban. "Ya saben que hacer," dijo la figura en las sombras. "Deseo que Akane Tendo sea acabada rudamente como una lección a su hermana de que hay un nuevo poder en la Academia, pero quiero que la dejen viva. Los elegí por su habilidad, así que no me fallen en esto. Los cuatro, mi 'Manada de Lobos,' deben ser suficientes para lidiar con una molestia como la más joven de las hermanas Tendo."

"Lo entendemos, jefe," dijo el tipo desarmado. Él parecía ser el mas inteligente del cuarteto. "Akane Tendo será acabada."

"Excelente." La cara de su líder seguía oculta en la sombra. "Se los dejos a ustedes entonces." Él se dio vuelta y salió del callejón, contento de que la mas peligrosa pieza en las filas de Nabiki estaba a punto de ser sacada.

Detrás de él, la Manda de Lobos se movió hacia Akane, una impaciencia por cumplir su misión se mostraba en sus ojos.

Ella detectó algo mal detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta. La piedra que había estado golpeando con el pie cayó al pavimento. Ella divisó a los cuatro cadetes de la Academia, y un breve momento de miedo la lleno. Separados, habían sido oponentes duros pero vencibles. Juntos, incluso ella no estaba segura si podría acabar con todos. Dos o tres de ellos sabía que ella podría manejar, solamente no a los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

La Manda de Lobos miró fijamente a su presa elegida, y Akane los miró fijamente en desafío. Sus ojos ardían, su corazón comenzó a acelerar, y su respiración comenzó a profundizarse. Su necesidad frustrada de una lucha con Ranma solo ayudaba a su preparación. Sus manos se pudieron en puños a su lado.

"¿Están tan asustados de mí para intentar hacerlo solos?" comento la chica, sus pies se resbalaban a una posición lista. Su mente trabajó furiosamente mientras ella se forzaba a si misma a recordar todo lo que podía sobre cada uno de sus oponentes.

El desarmado, Hiei Yuukyuuzan, era probablemente el más peligroso de los cuatro. Él practicaba un estilo raro de artes marciales pero de largo alcance llamado El Camino del Puño. Sus puños podían romper el concreto, y era asombrosamente rápido para ser tan grande.

El que usaba un bokken era el cerdo de Naka, un combatiente experto con su Estilo familiar de Espada. Su cabello estaba sostenido detrás por una tira blanca de paño marcada con el símbolo de su familia, y una sonrisa brillante adornaba su cara. Naka sonreía siempre, aun cuando él estaba herido.

El que llevaba la cadena era Hayate Isurugi, y la chica Tendo siempre se pregunto cómo él pudo haber logrado pasar las pruebas psicológicas dadas en la Academia. Un buen aspirante a psicópata, él era otro que iba a tener que vigilar de cerca.

Por último, el que usaba las navajas, era Kena Sadojima y era un relámpago con esas cosas. Ella necesitó romper uno de sus brazos en su dura pelea antes de que pudiera vencerlo. Ella podía decir que él estaba listo para apuñalarla como regalo.

'Esto no va a ser fácil,' pensó Akane, viendo a los cuatro mientras se acercaban a ella. No habían hecho caso a su provocación y venían a ella como una unidad. Por un momento, hubo paz.

Luego la paz se rompió.

oOo

Ranma se detuvo brevemente en sus pasos y después chasqueo sus dedos. Su madre quería que él recogiera un libro para ella de la tienda, y él ya había pasado caminando por la calle donde estaba. Él sacudió su cabeza mientras él se dio vuelta y se dirigió por la calle. Una punzada en sus músculos traseros le ganó a Akane otra maldición de él.

oOo

La chica Tendo considero correr pero se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía esperanza de pasarlos en los pequeños límites del callejón. Su única opción era luchar. 'Además,' ella pensó con confianza, 'Yo he vencido a cada uno de estos tipos. Enfrentarlos a todos juntos no puede ser tan difícil. Probablemente terminen metiéndose en el camino del otro.'

Naka saltó hacia ella, mostrando su usual sonrisa disturbada pero sin hablar, su espada de madera puesta adelante en un ataque de gran alcance. Ella esquivó a un lado y su ataque acabo con un bote de basura, su contenido estallando por todas partes. Ella contestó a su ataque con un movimiento de su mochila, el articulo de cuero pesado chocó con su cara antes de que él pudiera llevar su arma a tiempo para bloquearla.

"Sigues siendo tan fuerte como recuerdo de nuestra anterior pelea, Akane Tendo," dijo Hiei en una voz tranquila. "Sin embargo no puedes ganar. Hay cuatro de nosotros esta vez, y nosotros sabemos como peleas." Su puño a penas fallo en darle a su cuerpo mientras ella saltó encima de el sobre su ataque, sus manos se reclinaron por un momento en su enorme brazo muscular.

"Todos vamos a tener bastante diversión esta noche, Akane-chan," Hayate reía entre dientes, haciendo girar su cadena alrededor de su mano derecha mientras él esperaba una abertura. Él enviaba la cadena a sus miembros cada vez que él veía una oportunidad.

"Te debo un cierto severo dolor después de nuestro encuentro pasado, Tendo," Kena. "Me prepongo romperte ambos brazos como reembolso."

"Adelante e inténtalo, pequeño pervertido," ella le contesto con furia. Ella le entrego un golpe a la cara cuando él incurrió en el error de ponerse demasiado cerca pero fue forzada a retroceder cuando Hiei procuró atacarla.

"¡Hey!" dijo en voz alta una nueva voz detrás de ellos. "¿Qué es lo que ustedes patanes crees que estás haciendo?"

Cinco pares de ojos se dieron vuelta para ver a un Ranma levemente golpeado caminando por el callejón hacia ellos. Era todo un encuentro por ver quién parecía el mas sorprendido en la confrontación del callejón.

El chico de la trenza había decidido tomar un atajo a través del laberinto de callejones de aquí en el distrito comercial para intentar ganar algunos minutos en su camino. Él se sorprendió de descubrir, cuando él dio vuelta en una esquina, cuatro jóvenes amenazando a una chica que usaba un uniforme de la Academia. No fue hasta que él se movió un poco más de cerca que él reconoció que era la joven Tendo, ocultada parcialmente detrás de su grupo de atacantes.

Akane sentía un sentido extraño de alivio de verlo aquí, no es que considerara que necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a hacer frente a una pelea. El espadachín Naka estaba detrás de ella, bloqueando su camino. En el tiempo que le llevara lidiar con él, los otros podrían atacarla por detrás antes de que pudiera escaparse.

La Mana de Lobos estaba irritada en varios grados al ver a un testigo para la prevista derrota de la chica Tendo. Por lo que a ellos le concernía, Ranma Saotome era simplemente un desafortunado peatón que necesitaba persuasión para olvidar lo que vio, una vez que la amenaza mucho mayor de Akane fuera acabada. Kena golpeo ligeramente a Hiei en el hombro y murmuro, "Lidia con esta intrusión."

"Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Saotome," Kena sonrió. "Nosotros probablemente odiamos a esta pequeña perra tanto como tu lo haces. ¿Entonces porqué no solo te das la vuelta y sigues tu camino como un buen chico? Si no, puede ser que salgas lastimado." Él movió la navaja en una de sus manos, su hoja estaba haciendo sonidos mientras él la metía y la sacaba de su mango.

Confiado de que el que usaba la navaja podía lidiar rápidamente con esa molestia no combatiente como Ranma Saotome, Hiei dio vuelta sus atenciones de nuevo a Akane. Hayate hizo muecas y se movió adelante, y Naka hizo igual. Hayate ataco con su cadena, agarrando una de sus muñecas mientras ella golpeaba a Hiei en el pecho con un puño. Naka ataco un momento más adelante, y ella era duramente presionada a lidiar con los tres inmediatamente.

Ranma puso tranquilamente su mochila mientras Kena caminó hacia él, sus dos navajas volando y girando, una en cada mano. 'Toda esta lucha en un día está poniéndose un poco repetitivo,' el chico de la trenza pensó con molestia. Él esperó que el otro muchacho se acercara más.

"¿Entonces qué dices, Saotome?" Kena dijo. "¿Te vas a dar la vuelta alrededor como un buen estudiante de honor y dejar a Akane Tendo a su destino? ¡Eso sera-URK!"

El puño de Ranma golpeó duramente en el centro de la cara del chico, cortándolo justo en medio de su discurso improvisado. Sus dos navajas cayeron ruidosamente al suelo mientras su cuerpo se iba para atrás. El chico de la trenza saltó para arriba, dando una patada al cuerpo propenso de Kena para asegurarse de que él permaneciera fuera del resto de la pelea, y luego se metió al medio de la otra lucha.

Akane iba favorablemente mal con los tres atacantes que ahora la rodeaban, no acostumbra a luchar con oponentes múltiples y hábiles de esta forma. Ella esquivó el corte del Bokken de Naka, se agacho por debajo del puño que Hiei le mando a ella, y termino siendo alcanzada en la barbilla por la cadena de Hayate. Ella estaba furiosa ahora.

Hiei convocó toda su fuerza para golpearla cuando un puño le impactó en medio de su espalda, llevando su cabeza a la pared. Hayate giro para ver quién era la nueva amenaza a tiempo para agarrar un golpe de palma a través de su cara por Ranma mientras él aterrizó detrás de Hiei, ahora pegado parcialmente en la pared y gritando en rabia.

Naka ataco de nuevo con su bokken, pero la chica Tendo podía lidiar con él más fácil ahora que ella no tenía otros dos oponentes para molestarla al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se movió a un lado del corte, y se dirigió hacia él. Su puño condujo en su estómago como la lámina de su arma de madera pasó por ella, ganándose un grito de asombro y dolor de él.

El brazo de Ranma fue envuelto por la larga cadena mientras que él intentó esquivarlo alrededor del atrapado Hiei. "Ríndete, Saotome," Hayate gruño. "Soy dos veces el combatiente que podrías esperar ser, incluso con el entrenamiento especial que Takami te ha estado dando." Él dio un tirón al brazo del chico de la trenza y se sorprendió cuando el erudito no perdió su equilibrio.

Tirando de su brazo, Ranma sentía la tensión entre él y Hayate mientras probaban la fuerza del otro. 'Tiempo para demostrar a este patán que he aprendido algunos nuevos trucos.' Él acometió hacia su oponente, sonriendo a la mirada sorprendida en la cara de Hayate.

Hiei logro sacar su cabeza del agujero en la pared de ladrillos. "¡¿Quién pronto a ser un cobarde muerto se atrevió a golpearme por detrás?!" él rugió a los cielos. Akane esquivó otro ataque furioso de Naka cayéndose en el suelo. Su pie derecho fue hacia arriba a la ingle de Hiei con tanta fuerza como ella pudo lograr.

Mientras que el chico de la trenza dio un puño con toda su fuerza en la cara de Hayate, él oyó un sonido amortiguado al lado de él. Hiei cayó de rodillas, con su cara en lágrimas. Hayate reboto en la pared por la fuerza del golpe, y Ranma dio un tirón por la cadena que él sostenía. Él condujo su puño a la cara de Hayate una segunda vez, y miro con las rodillas del otro joven repentinamente cedían. Él lo dejó caerse y se dio vuelta para ver cómo Akane acababa con los dos atacantes restantes.

La chica Tendo llevo su pie hacia arriba una segunda vez, apuntando más arriba, y su pie golpeo a Naka debajo de la quijada. Su cuerpo voló para arriba en un vuelo que formo un arco para aterrizar con un desplome sonoro contra una de las paredes de ladrillo. Su bokken cayó de sus manos mientras él caía inconsciente.

Ranma levantó la barbilla de Hiei para arriba, notando donde ella debió haberlo golpeado para dejar a Hiei agarrándose a sí mismo y gimiendo. Tomando compasión de él, él procuró dejarlo inconsciente con su puño sobre su quijada. Cuando el primero no la hizo, él agregó un segundo para dar resultado. Los ojos del otro chico rodaron nuevamente en su cabeza, y él cayó inconsciente.

El chico de la trenza se sintió extremadamente afortunado de que él no recibió ningún golpe durante la luchar, observando que Akane parecía ilesa. Él le ofreció una mano para pararse, y ella le dio una palmada lejos antes de rápidamente ponerse de pie. Encogiendo de hombros, él se dio vuelta y caminó de nuevo para reclinarse para recoger su mochila. 'Desconsiderada marimacha,' pensaba Ranma, sintiéndose aún más en necesidad de un baño caliente una vez que él llegara a su casa.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda, sabes," él escucho venir detrás de él. "Habría podido vencerlos a todos yo sola."

"Estoy seguro que hubieras podido, Tendo." Ranma tomó su mochila antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo para encararla. Él le sonrió a ella. "Es solo que no me gusta ver alguien ser apaleado. Aun cuando sabía que ganarías, yo no pude resistir unirme a la diversión." Él se dio vuelta y se alejo, despidiéndose con su mano de ella sin darse la vuelta. "Nos vemos."

Detrás de él, Akane levantó su mano en un apretado puño. 'No necesito a ningún hombre para salvarme, Saotome. Pero, gracias.' Ella relajó su mano dejándola abierta, y una breve sonrisa apareció en su cara.

oOo

Tierra -0.001, -0.001

Akane esquivo el ataque de Kena mientras intentaba sacudir su brazo para liberarse de la Cadena de Hayate. El borde filoso de su navaja por poco abría su mejilla, solo quitando una sola mecha de su pelo. Sangre caía por su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda por los dos cortes anteriores. Ella enterró su pie en su estómago, impactando la espalda del que usaba el cuchillo en la pared del callejón. Solo entonces ella se dio vuelta para dar atención de nuevo a sus otros enemigos. Ella estaba bajando su velocidad, y todavía la excedían en número.

Hayate giró el extremo libre de su cadena con una mano mientras que él agarraba su brazo derecho con el otro extremo. Él empezaba a jalar, forzándola a bloquear y dedicar más atención a él. Una sonrisa salvaje mostró su cansada cara mientras ella corrió a él, negando su asimiento con la cadena. Él tenía solamente un momento para darse cuenta de su error antes de que su ataque de palma rompiera su quijada y varios de sus dientes.

"¡Pella Oou!" Hayate grito a través de su boca arruinada. Ella entrego un segundo ataque a su pecho, sintiendo con satisfacción romperse varias costillas y un grito del dolor que cayó en sollozos suaves. Ella lo acabó con un salvaje ataque de la rodilla por debajo de su quijada que casi le rompió el cuello pero solamente acabo con sus dientes restantes. Su cuerpo aterrizó en una pila de bolsas de basura.

Naka estaba apoyado contra una pared, donde una de las patadas de Akane lo había enviado. Un rastro de sangre de su cara y nariz quebrada conducía de su punto inicial de impacto contra la pared a la reclinación actual para su cabeza. Su mano se crispó levemente alrededor de su bokken. Puesto que él estaba inconsciente, ése era el único movimiento que él hizo.

Por la esquina de su ojo, ella logro ver a Hiei acometer por detrás de ella e intento desesperadamente bloquearlo, pero su equilibrio estaba mal por una fracción por el peso de Hayate que todavía la arrastraba por la cadena. El puño del fornido muchacho llego a su cara, volviendo la mejilla de ese lado en un montón de carne molida y huesos rotos. Ella fue llevada atrás por el impacto a la pared detrás de ella.

Akane sentía a su cuerpo entrar en shock. '¡Oh Dios!' ella pensó desesperadamente. '¡No puede terminar así!' Ella dio unos pasos lejos de la pared algo mareada. Otro golpe de Hiei acabó con algunas de sus costillas, y ella se alejo de él en desesperación, luchando por poner una distancia entre ella y él.

"Ahora termina, perra," Kena dijo suavemente, sangre haciendo espuma por su boca mientras él se apareció repentinamente para atacar a Akane. Una de sus hojas se hundió en la base de su abdomen hasta el fondo, sostenida ahí por su mano derecha. Golpeada, agotada, y al borde del shock, ella solamente dio un pequeño gemido sorprendido de dolor.

Él puso una mano casi gentil en el hombro de la chica Tendo, sintiendo sus músculos temblar del shock. Tomando primero un agarre firme del mango de su navaja, él rasgó hacia arriba a través de su abdomen hasta que llego al hueso. Un montón de sangre y vísceras cayó a la acera mientras ella caía contra él. Él le dio un despectivo empujón y dejó que su cuerpo cayera al pavimento.

"Ella no era tan dura," dijo Kena, tomando un momento para escupir a la chica muerta. "Los cuatro pudimos con ella bastante bien. ¿Pero cómo demonios se supone ahora que saque esta sangre de mis ropas? ¡Perra estúpida!"

"¡Idiota!" Hiei gruño, suavemente probando su ojo derecho. Él no estaba viendo más de ese ojo y temía que él estuviera ciego de el ahora, un recordatorio de la fuerza de Akane que él llevaría hasta el día de su muerte. "¡Se supone que nosotros no la mataríamos!" A pesar de su dolor, él miró a la chica caída, observando sus ojos abiertos pero sin vista. Una sonrisa cruel apareció en su cara. 'Ah bueno, quizás había sido su destino morir.'

oOo

Tierra 0.000, 0.000

Ranma se paro fuera de la puerta delantera e intento alistarse para la reacción de su madre. No iba a ser bonita. Él caminó penosamente por el frente y entro a la casa, y él escucho a su madre poniendo los toques finales en la cena. Con algo de suerte él podría limpiarse en el baño antes de que lo vieran sus padres.

"¡Estoy en casa! ¡Voy a subir y a lavarme para arriba antes de la cena!" Su madre no lo saludó generalmente en la puerta, así que él no esperó una contestación antes de que él corriera por las escaleras tan rápidamente como su abusado cuerpo podía moverse. El chico de la trenza dio un suspiro de alivio mientras llego al cuarto de baño, y trabo la puerta detrás de él.

Ranma hecho una ojeada a los daños en el espejo. No eran casi tan malos como él temió que fueran. Él tenía un ojo negro, un labio partido, y una cierta contusión impresionante en su cara. El área del estómago estaba contusionada en ambos lados, sino el daño no se parecía ser muy serio. Él tomó una respiración profunda y encontró que él podía llevarla a cabo sin mucho dolor. Empaparse en la tina sería una bendición de los dioses ahora.

Después de lavarse la cara con un poco de agua caliente, él sacó la caja de primeros auxilios de debajo del fregadero y aplico un poco de antiséptico. La aplicación hizo que aguantara la respiración en sus pulmones, y dolor a sus abusados músculos del estómago. Quejándose en voz baja sobre violentas, psicópatas, y locas chicas, Ranma se desnudó rápidamente para limpiarse antes de tomar un rápido baño.

Hubo unos breves golpes en la puerta.

"¿Ranma?" Nodoka dijo en voz alta más allá de la puerta. "¿Esta todo bien? Tú nunca tomas usualmente un baño antes de la cena. ¿Es algo mal? ¿Algo sucedió en la escuela hoy?" Ella golpeó otra vez cuando él no contestó inmediatamente.

"Estoy bien, madre," él contestó rápidamente. "Mi experimento fue un éxito. Solo tuve un pequeño accidente en mi camino a casa desde la academia, es necesario que me limpie un poco. Ya bajo enseguida." Ranma rogó a cualquier dios que le pudiera escuchar que ella tomara la indirecta y lo dejara solo.

"Esta bien, cariño," ella dijo alegremente. "Puedo evitar poner la cena por media hora ya que tu padre aun no esta en casa." Ella se movió por el vestíbulo, y el chico de la trenza dio un suspiro de alivio.

Sentándose en el taburete del cuarto de baño, él se vació rápidamente con un cubo de agua fría. Él vacilo un poco con las sensaciones que causó en él. Sofocando un gemido que amenazaba con convertirse en un grito de dolor por la picadura causada por el agua fría, él se paro rápidamente. El vapor despedido por el agua en la tina lucía muy tentador ese momento. Con un suave suspiro, él se metió en el agua caliente. Cuando las contusiones en su estómago abusado cayeron en el agua, sus ojos se ensancharon brevemente mientras de nuevo la onda de malestar rodeaba su cuerpo.

"Akane Tendo," Ranma murmuro mientras él colocó su cabeza de nuevo a yacer contra el borde de la tina. ¿Ella desea luchar conmigo? ¿Y quiénes eran esos tipos que la atacaron? Demasiadas preguntas. Pienso que era mejor cuando ella estaba solo molestándome. Por lo menos entonces ella solo me golpeaba algunas veces y eso era todo. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? Esos tipos probablemente no estaban demasiado felices de que la ayudé.

Él suspiro suavemente mientras el calor aflojaba los adoloridos músculos, y él sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba. 'Creo que voy a tener que chequear a esa otra versión de mi para otra sesión. Creo que voy a necesitar más transferencia de sus habilidades a mí.' Él se relajó mientras la fantasía de una Akane vencida, arrastrándose a sus pies y pidiendo misericordia, lleno su mente. Fue substituido rápidamente por otra, más probablemente una, de él atrapado en un sin fin de luchas con la chica, toda porque ella había desarrollado una cierta clase de fijación patológica en él ahora.

Un poco más adelante, él salio de la tina y se secó. El largo baño de agua caliente le había hecho mucho bien a su cuerpo, y él podía ahora moverse mucho más fácilmente mientras se vestía. Parado en el lavamanos, Ranma se aplicó un poco más de antiséptico en los pocos raspones de su cara. Él se puso un vendaje limpio en el puente de su nariz y decidió que él lucía medio presentable ahora.

Espero que la otra versión de mí esté teniendo un rato mejor que yo, justo ahora, él pensó sinceramente.

oOo

Nodoka en realidad tomo las cosas mejor de lo que el chico de la trenza esperaba, considerándolo todo. Su padre fue el último en llegar a casa, así que él tenía solamente un padre preocupado para tratar ahora.

"¡¿Ranma?!" Nodoka jadeo en sorpresa cuando ella lo vio. "¿Qué te sucedió, hijo? Pareces has estado peleando."

"Luce peor de lo que es," él contestó suavemente. "Solo acabo de tener unos pequeños problemas después de clases. Me deslicé y me caí." Él se sentó, sin la sensación ningún dolor verdadero, en una posición de arrodillado al lado de la mesa de cena.

"Parece que caíste varias veces," Nodoka observo en un tono seco de voz. "Algo duro cada vez."

"Estoy muy bien, madre," él dijo calmadamente. "Aunque tengo algo de hambre ahora." Él intentó una sonrisa, dado que usualmente funcionaba generalmente en situaciones como ésta.

"Esta bien cariño." Ella sonrió, con un toque leve de sus restantes preocupaciones. "Aunque quisiera que fueras a dormir después de la cena. Una buena noche de sueño te sentara bien." Ella se levantó para servirle la cena.

Ranma comió como un hombre muerto de hambre, no haciendo caso de las miradas de su madre al principio. Un poco después, él se forzó para retrasar su velocidad al comer. 'Un artista marcial debe intentar siempre comer tanto como pueda siempre que pueda,' él oyó en sus pensamientos, en la voz gruesa de su padre. Palabras de sabiduría para vivir, del otro Genma, él pensó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por una cena maravillosa, madre." El chico de la trenza sofocó un bostezo repentino. "¿Me puede disculpar? Estoy muy cansado." Él se puso de pie, con leves sensaciones de punzadas de sus lesiones recientes.

"Por supuesto, Ranma," contestó a Nodoka asintiendo. "Duerme bien." Ella sonrió mientras el caminaba lentamente arriba. Cuando él estaba fuera de vista, su cara cayó en un ceño leve. Él ocultaba algo de ella.

Ranma tropezó un poco mientras él entró a su cuarto, antes de encender la luz. Él lanzó su camisa en una esquina y dejo caer sus pantalones encima de ella. Bostezando, él rodó hacia su futon. Un poco de sueño le sentaría bien.

El sueño lo reclamó momentos después de que él acabara de ponerse cómodo en el cojín del futon.

oOo

Ranma miró fijamente hacia un valle misterioso cubierto en una pesada niebla. Algo en el lo llamaba, un recuerdo que él no podía situar correctamente. Él conocía este lugar de alguna manera. Éste era el valle de Jusenkyo, pero ¿por qué él lo conocía? Algo aterrorizante le sucedió aquí a él una vez. ¿Por qué temía a este lugar?

"Algo malo me sucedió a mí aquí," él oyó su propia voz, susurrando suavemente detrás él. La cólera y la tristeza fueron mezcladas en la voz.

"¿Qué?" Él se dio vuelta rápidamente para verse, vestido en una camisa de estilo chino y pantalones negros. El otro Ranma estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos cerrados.

"Me oíste," repitió el doble. "Algo terrible... horrible... me sucedido aquí. ¿Deseas verlo?" El otro Ranma continuó hablando sin abrir los ojos.

"No estoy seguro," Ranma tartamudeó en confusión. "¿Quién eres tú?"

El doble sonrió de una manera amistosa y abrió los ojos.

"Soy Ranma Saotome de la Escuela de artes marciales de Combate Libre," dijo su doble. Ranma parpadeo y parecía sorprendido. "Creo que soy parte de ti ahora."

"¿Q-qué?" tartamudeó el erudito chico de la trenza, moviéndose hacia atrás lentamente lejos de la figura sentada. El borde del acantilado detrás de él paró su retroceso. "Eso no es posible. No puedes estar aquí. Estoy teniendo alguna clase de pesadilla." Él cerró los ojos. 'Adelante, Ranma. ¡Despierta!'

"No es una pesadilla, así que no actúes tan asustado," su doble dijo con algo de molestia. "No estoy realmente seguro de que soy exactamente. ¿Cuando hiciste tu experimento, algo inesperado te sucedió a ti?" La voz del otro Ranma se movió más cerca. Él se sentía poniéndose cada vez más asustado.

"Tomé fragmentos de memorias, habilidades que nunca antes había tenido," el chico de la trenza contestó a su doble. Él detectó una presencia que estaba parada cerca él y abrió sus ojos para ver al otro Ranma mirándolo a él.

"Vaya, tu Akane realmente te hizo sudar bastante, huh?" dijo su quantum duplicado con una sonrisa, tocándolo en el estómago. Él sentía una punzada de dolor. "Vas a tener que aprender a esquivar mejor que eso, o tú terminarás de seguro en una silla de ruedas."

Ranma estudió a su doble, como su otro yo lo estudiaba.

"No creo que tengas que preocuparte de mí asumiendo el control de tu cuerpo, o alguna cosa estúpida como esa," dijo el otro joven de la trenza con una sonrisa. "La única vez que estuve incluso remotamente cerca de hacer eso fue en tu primera lucha de hoy." El doble de Ranma se sentó en una posición de loto sobre las rocas delante de él.

"¿Porqué no saliste cuando Akane comenzó a golpearme afuera?" Ranma gruño, irritado por la pose de su duplicado. "¿Eres la razón por la que me siento así de excitado cuando lucho con ella? ¿Es eso?" Él tomó una posición similar a la de su otro yo, su espalda al borde del acantilado.

"No lo sé," su doble se encogió de hombros. "Usualmente soy golpeado por la marimacho, creo que estoy acostumbrado a ello. ¿En cuanto a encontrar excitante pelear con ella? Eso es un nuevo en mí. Ella es casi tan fea e irritante como la que tienes. Y Akane me llama un pervertido." Él se rió entre dientes.

"Debo estar soñando. ¿Pero cómo puedo hacer eso si sé que estoy soñando?"

El otro Ranma se encogió de hombros otra vez, frunciendo el ceño. "Tú eres el inteligente," él dijo en un tono ligero de irritación. "Yo solo soy el buscapleitos, ¿No es así?"

"Lamento haberte llamado así," dijo el chico de la trenza erudito sinceramente, arqueando la punta de su cabeza. "Sabes más que yo sobre artes marciales, después de todo."

"Acepto tu disculpa," dijo su doble, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

"Esto es ciertamente la cosa mas subreal que haya experimentado," dijo Ranma, sonriendo, mirando hacia el valle detrás de él una vez mas. "¿Acaso recordare este sueño cuando despierte?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" dijo su doble con un breve encogido de sus hombros. "Como dije antes, tú eres el inteligente." Su doble se soltó de nuevo para ponerse de pie y comenzó a realizar un kata. "¿Tú deseas saber más sobre este lugar?"

"Sí," contestó un Ranma con reservación. "¿Porqué siento tanto miedo aquí?" Él temblaba como si una brisa fría soplara a través de él.

"Aquí es donde conseguí una maldición que me convierte en una chica," dijo su doble en tono como si estableciera un hecho. "Aquí es donde Ranma-chan nació."

"¿Qué?" Ranma pregunto en confusión. Él parpadeo por algunos momentos. "¿Qué quieres decir con que fuiste maldecido de convertirte en una chica? Eso es simplemente ridículo. No hay cosa tal como maldiciones o magia."

"Déjame entonces demostrártelo." El otro Ranma hizo algunas muecas. Su doble entonces saltó hacia él, lo asió con seguridad por el cuello, y lo echó por el borde del acantilado.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh..." Ranma grito mientras él caía por el borde del acantilado. Los gritos se perdían mientras caía en el valle místico.

"Deseaste saber la verdad, y la verdad duele a veces," dijo el Doble de Ranma con una sonrisa.

Un géiser pequeño de agua se observo en el estanque de aguas profundas mientras Ranma caía en él, más suave de lo que esperaba después con tal caída. Él sentía el agua tratar de entrar a sus pulmones, y él comenzó a luchar para salir a la superficie. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño mientras él rompió la superficie de agua con un grito de asombro. El otro Ranma se sentaba cerca el borde del estanque.

"¿Tuviste un viaje agradable?" preguntó el doble suavemente, una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!" gritó Ranma ahora en una voz femenina, echando chorros de agua por su boca. Ella sentía a su cuerpo forcejear en lo profundo del agua, su equilibrio estaba mal. Las ondas llenaban el estanque en el que ella luchó para seguir a flote.

"¿Notar algún cambio?" preguntó el otro Ranma con una sonrisa maquiavélica, apuntando fijamente al nivel del pecho de Ranma-chan.

"¿Que es lo que tú...?" la muchacha preguntó, antes de parar en vacilación. La sensación de que algo andaba mal continuada. El chico de la trenza erudito, ahora chica, se encontró usando un gi blanco, y le abrió el frente. Su cerebro casi se apago cuando dos grandes pechos femeninos se revelaron, y su mente repentinamente noto que su voz ahora era una octava más alta.

"Oh, señor," dijo el Ranma masculino en un extraño tono. "Ha caído en Nyanniichuan. Historia muy trágica de chica joven que se ahogó en estanque hace mil quinientos años." Él le sonrió a ella otra vez. Ella tenía cierta dificultad al evitar gritar. "¿Ahora captas la idea?"

Ranma-chan nado hasta un lado del estanque y subió por ahí. Ella miro su nuevo cuerpo en asombro. Un mechón de cabello rojo cayó en frente de su cara, y ella lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos entrecruzados. Ella se encontró realmente mirando a su yo masculino. Ella caminó alrededor, sintiéndose el cambio en su masa y su centro de gravedad.

"No creo esto," ella dijo, frunciendo el ceño al sonido de su nueva voz. "Esto es imposible. Mi masa ha cambiado, y soy más pequeño. En algunas áreas eso si. La física dice que esto es imposible." Ella abrió su gi de nuevo y siguió mirando fijamente a su pecho desnudo rígida de asombro.

"Es magia," dijo el Ranma masculino con otro ocasional encogido de hombros. "Cualquier cosa es posible con magia." Él lucía repentinamente muy infeliz. "Todo menos una cura para mí."

Un termo del que salía vapor apareció repentinamente en el aire cuando él levanto la mano, y él vertió el contenido sobre ella. Ella sentía a su cuerpo entero parecer temblar por un momento, casi una sensación agradable que corría a través de ella, y entonces ella era él de nuevo. Sus ropas incluso cambiaron de nuevo a lo que él usaba antes de empaparse.

Ranma tomó un momento para sentir sus hombros más amplios y acariciar su pecho varonil, maravillándose por el cambio dramático. Él se dio vuelta para mirar con condolencia a su doble.

"¿Cómo fue que esto te sucedió?"

"Mi estúpido padre me llevó a este campo de entrenamiento legendario y maldito en China llamado Jusenkyo," dijo el otro Ranma en disgusto. "Ahora él se vuelve un panda, y yo una chica, y varias otras personas que conozco sé vuelven en otras cosas."

El otro chico se dio vuelta para mirar al valle de estanques. "Aunque la vida no a sido tan mala," él dijo en un tono reservado. "Mi vida ha sido una aventura."

"¿Entonces donde vamos desde aquí?" Ranma se dio vuelta para estudiar a su yo artista marcial alterno.

"Éste es tu sueño," dijo su doble en tono pensativo. "Soy solo las memorias a partir de una vida que nunca tuviste que vivir. Tu vida es mucho mejor que la mía es en cierto modo. Tienes una madre, por ejemplo. Yo nunca conocí a la mía."

"¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando pruebe el resonador otra vez?" pregunto Ranma en curiosidad. "¿Crees que deba intentar tu vida otra vez, o intentar otro vida?"

"No sé qué pueda suceder si vas de nuevo a mi vida," respondió el otro chico encogiéndose de hombros. "Podría no hacer nada. Puede hacer algo malo, freír tu cerebro o algo así. Podrías terminar con más de mí adentro aquí, supongo, no que este seguro de cuánto de mí hay aquí adentro ahora. ¿Somos ambos la misma persona sin embargo, no es así?" El otro Ranma se sentó entre los estanques y toco su barbilla con su mano.

"No hablas ciertamente como un buscapleitos," Ranma dijo suavemente a su duplicado sentado, y ambos chicos sonrieron. Él miraba sus manos, manos de un combatiente ahora. "Lo realmente extraño es que me siento como si estuviera más completo por tenerte aquí."

"Gracias," dijo el otro Ranma con una sonrisa. Él se paro, y el paisaje cambió al de un edificio extraño.

"¿Un dojo?" pregunto el erudito chico de la trenza en sorpresa, encontrándose de vuelta en un gi blanco. Su compañero permanecía en su estilo Chino normal de ropas.

"Pensé que podríamos hacer algo de entrenamiento y unos combates mientras estemos juntos," dijo el doble de la camisa roja. "Toda esta charla es sobre cosas que entiendes más que mí. Todos lo que sé son artes marciales y cómo meterme en extrañas situaciones románticas. Agradece que no estés comprometido con tu versión de Akane, por ejemplo."

Ranma levantó una ceja por ese pensamiento. "Como si eso fuera a suceder alguna vez en esta vida. No la conoces tan bien como yo. Ella es fácilmente más violenta y cruel de lo que la tuyo podría llegar a ser. Ella solo desea encontrar un compañero de entrenamiento más que un marido."

"¿Oh?" Dijo su gemelo con una sonrisa. "Puede ser que te sorprendido por lo qué pasa dentro de la cabeza de una chica. Todas tienen una agenda, amigo. Algunas son solo más obvias sobre ella que otras. Así pues, ¿Veamos cuánto de mi experiencia de combate tienes?"

"Sí," contestó Ranma mientras ambos se movieron al centro de la estera del dojo.

"Entonces comencemos."

oOo

Soun miraba a sus hijas durmiendo cuando él finalmente volvió a casa. Él se sorprendió de ver los vendajes en la cara de Akane cuando la luz débil del vestíbulo bajó a través de su cara. 'Ella había estado peleando otra vez,' él observó tristemente. Había tanto de su madre en ella.

Después de cerrar la puerta en silencio, él caminó silenciosamente por el largo vestíbulo a su propio dormitorio. Él encendió la luz y se sentó pesadamente en la cama, reclinando su cabeza en sus manos. 'Hay solo tanto que hacer,' él pensó calladamente. 'Fijare mañana los arreglos en movimiento para el futuro del chico Saotome con mi familia. Lo he retrasado por demasiado tiempo, ahora que él está de vuelta en Japón.'

Él se paro y se quitó su chaqueta uniforme, poniéndola sobre la simple silla de madera al lado de su escritorio, sintiéndose cansado por el largo día. Siguiendo eso, él se quitó y colgó su pistolera del hombro a un lado de la silla. Él se quitó lentamente sus pantalones y los puso a través de la silla, intentando tener cuidado con los pliegues. Vestido solamente en ropa interior blanca, él tiró de las sabanas y se sentó en la cama.

Soun miro a la pequeña foto de su esposa cerca de la cama. Él lentamente la busco con su mano y la alzo, sonriendo gentilmente a la memoria de uno de los momentos más felices en su vida. Después de llenar un pequeño vaso de whisky de la botella que el guardaba en su mesita de noche, el brindo a la foto. 'Por haber logrado llegar al fin de otro día sin ti, querida.' El bebió del vaso, poniendo la foto de vuelta en su lugar acostumbrado.

'Por tu memoria, Kimiko-chan. Yo rezo por que nuestras hijas algún día entiendan porque haré lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Ambas necesitaran de alguien que cuide de ellas, como deseaste.'

Soun se bebió todo el vaso de whisky, apago la luz, y se perdió en sus sueños.

CONTINUARÁ...

Mis gracias de corazón a todos mis pre-lectores por todos sus comentarios y sugerencias. Unas especiales gracias van a DB Sommer por su experimentada asistencia con mi descuidada escritura, y también a Michael Allen por su ayuda con los puntos de la historia principal.


	4. Capitulo 3 Paralelos y PermutacIones

Tierra 0.000,0.000

En la Academia Imperial, una reunión temprano en la mañana estaba tomando lugar. Sentado detrás de un pequeño escritorio en uno de los subniveles de la Academia, una figura con la cara oculta en las sombras miraba a sus cuatro asistentes con una mirada fríamente especulativa, no le gusto lo que vio. Los Cuatro de la Manada de Lobos llevaban distintos grados de vendas en la cara Y extremidades. Solamente Hiei miraba a su líder mientras él se sentaba en su silla y los miraba a todos fríamente.

"Espero sinceramente que vayan a decirme que han lidiado con el problema de Akane Tendo," La parcialmente oculta figura dijo inquisitivamente. Los cuatro movieron sus pies nerviosos, e incluso Hiei lucía claramente incómodo. Su líder suspiró y cruzo los dedos de sus manos. Naka era el único sonriente, pero él siempre sonreía, a pesar de que estaba estudiando el piso con tanto interés como sus otros compañeros.

"Hubo una complicación imprevista, Jefe", dijo Hiei en su mejor intento de sonar diplomático como pudo a pesar de los espesos vendajes que cubrieron su rostro. Su estancia cambió incómodamente. "Tenía ayuda."

"¡Sí, jefe!" Exclamo Hayate. "Debió haber un montón de la gente de Nabiki esperándonos cuando emboscamos a Akane. Pudimos haber acabado con la perra si hubiera estado sola."

"¿Montón?" Preguntó suavemente su líder. "¿Cuántos más, Hayate?"

"Cuatro, tal vez cinco chicos. ¡Todo ocurrió tan rápido, maldición!" Dijo el chico nerviosamente. Detrás de él, Kena sonrió y puso su mano en su rostro, ajustando su agarre en el último momento para que su nariz rota no sea tocada.

"N-no fue tan exactamente como dijo Hayate, jefe", dijo Hiei, enviando una mirada debilitada a su pequeño compañero. "Kena puede decirle quien mejor que yo."

"Voy a pasar por alto tu fracaso al reportar información con precisión por esta sola vez, Hayate", dijo su líder fríamente. "Hazlo de nuevo, Y las consecuencias serán funestas. ¿Esta claro?" Él se detuvo un momento. "A menos que, por supuesto, deseen desafiarme por el liderazgo. ¿Alguno de ustedes?" Los cuatro de la Manada de Lobos, incluso el poderoso Hiei, de un modo rápido sacudieron la cabeza, el miedo evidente en todas sus caras, excepto Naka. Todavía llevaba su habitual sonrisa, pero su mirada seguía estando en el piso.

Su líder desplazo su atención al sudoroso Kena.

"Infórmame, Kena", dijo la figura sombría ligeramente. "¿Quién, si lo sabes, se encargo de ustedes con tanta rapidez?"

"Fue ese chico nuevo, Jefe", el chico dijo nerviosamente. "Fue Ranma Saotome." Él se sacó una de sus navajas y nerviosamente empezó a abrirla y cerrarla en su mano, haciendo un sonido cliqueante. "Me sorprendió cuando fui a encargarme de él." El recuerdo de esa derrota ardía como un incendio dentro de él, junto al muy real temor por su jefe por su fracaso.

"¿Estas tratando de decirme que uno de los más duros combatientes de la Academia fue derrotado por ese amante de libros, y tonta excusa de cadete, Saotome?" La figura pregunto tranquilamente, continuando tocando sus manos juntas por sus dedos. "Yo lo he visto luchar la semana pasada. El no hubiera podido durar cinco segundos en contra de ti, Kena. ¡El tipo es un débil estudioso, no es un guerrero!"

Hubo una breve pausa, ya que su líder se calmo de su breve arrebato de ira. Kena y Hayate trataron de esconderse detrás del estoicista Hiei, y Naka simplemente se quedo donde estaba y sonrió. Su jefe dio a cada una de ellos una mirada penetrante mira. Hayate y Kena redoblaron sus intentos de ocultarse detrás de Hiei, Hiei seguido irradiando su estoicismo, pero la sonrisa de Naka perdió un poco de su brillo.

"¿Debo encargarme de Ranma Saotome por usted, jefe?" Pregunto Hiei en un tono peligrosas y tranquilo. "Yo lo consideraría un honor si me da esa tarea. No hay forma posible de que pueda ser capaz de enfrentar mis fuerzas en una lucha cara a cara. Él me atacó desde atrás antes, un cobarde ataque. Voy a disfrutar totalmente romper sus extremidades a cambio." Él extendió sus brazos y sus manos las puso en puños, sus tendones hicieron un ligero sonido de agrietarse. Incluso el líder sombrío del Cuarteto parecía ligeramente impresionado al ver tal bruta, potencia física.

"Tú tienes mi permiso, Hiei, para hacer frente a Saotome como mejor te parezca. Pero espera sin embargo un tiempo, y permítete sanar. Si él ha estado escondiendo su verdadero nivel de habilidad de todos nosotros, entonces sería mejor si luchas con él en tu mejor momento. Sólo esa maldito chica Tendo ha logrado derrotarte con toda tus fuerzas, y dudo que ese patético Ranma Saotome sea un luchador tan bueno como ella."

El indomable chico sonrió, con manos juntas en un atronador saludo a su líder elegido, una gran mano agarrando a su igualmente masivo puño. Él se inclino profundamente en respeto. "Esta tarea será un placer, señor. El cobarde Saotome caerá por mi mano. No tenga dudas de ello."

"No me falles en esta tarea, Hiei", dijo la figura sombría tranquilamente.

"Tengo la intención de gobernar esta Academia una vez que todos los posibles obstáculos a mi poder entre el cuerpo estudiantil hayan sido neutralizados por ustedes cuatro. Después de Saotome y que las dos hermanas Tendo sean acabadas, entonces intento completamente hacerme cargo de toda la organización de Nabiki. Pero ese día no llegara hasta que esos tres aprendan su lugar en el nuevo orden que yo estableceré en este campus. Así que no me fallen. Sería un grave error de su parte."

Hiei se puso de rodillas, bajando su cabeza en suplicación. Los otros tres rápidamente hicieron lo mismo.

**Destinos Quanticos**

**Un fanfic de Ranma ½**

**Por Steven Thesken **

**Traducido por Lord Kal-el**

**Formato: Aoi Fhrey**

Ranma ½, y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia se inspira en sus obras y las historias de algunos de mis compañeros Autores. Entre ellos se encuentran DB Sommer con su "Shampoo ½", Jim Bader con "Un Aterrador Pensamiento - alias Nabiki - ½ ", y la serie de John Biles "Elseworlds." Toda crítica es bienvenida

La lista de los mundos que se repiten en este capítulo:

Tierra 0.000,0.000 - El mundo del Académico Ranma (Universo Base)

Tierra -0.001, -0.001 - El mundo donde Akane muere (Variable de Universo Base)

Lo que ha pasado antes en la historia (o, al menos, lo que les ayudará a entender lo que está pasando):

En una Tierra paralela que se aleja de la línea normal temporal de Ranma temporal hace quinientos años, el Imperio de Japón gobierna casi la mitad del mundo Y lo ha hecho durante casi un siglo. Teorizando que se puede viajar a mundos Alternos por homólogos de uno en ellos, un joven científico llamado Ranma Saotome, mediante el uso de un dispositivo de su propio invención, accidentalmente obtiene los conocimientos y recuerdos de una versión Artista Marcial de sí mismo. Kodachi Kuno escapó de una Tierra, que fue desgarrada por una guerra civil al transferir su mente a esta. Cambiada por sus experiencias, ella acabo con la intimidación del Lirio Blanco y obtuvo una enemiga en su nueva vida. Kodachi busco a Ranma, que fue su viejo amigo en su otra vida, pero escapó en el último momento en lágrimas, confundida en sus sentimientos. Su hermano mayor Kuno vio esto, y asumió que Ranma sedujo y dejo a un lado a su inocente hermana. Buscando venganza, él se encontró con Nabiki y averiguo el nombre de Ranma. Por último, camino a casa, Ranma ayudo a Akane contra un cuarteto de artistas marciales reunidos por una misteriosa figura y supo más acerca del otro Ranma en un extraño sueño.

**Capítulo 3 - Paralelos y permutaciones**

_La historia es la suma total de cosas que podrían haberse evitado._

- Konrad Adenauer

La llegada de la madrugada encontró a Ranma ya despierto. Bostezando, él miro al pequeño reloj junto a su futón y vio que era las 6:29 de la mañana. Sorprendido por despertarse antes de su alarma por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue hacia el y la apago. Por alguna razón, despertar siempre había sido difícil para él, pero hoy no. El bostezó una vez más, extendiendo perezosamente su cuerpo, sintiendo breves cosquilleos que eran lo que quedaba se sus magulladuras y heridas del día anterior.

Se sentó en la cama, aún estirándose. Él apenas recordaba su cabeza chocando con su almohada la noche de ayer, a pesar de su superior capacidad para recordar. Afortunadamente, sus magulladuras casi se perdieron desde el día anterior, su salud se restableció con una noche de descanso. Estiró sus brazos una vez más, sólo sintiendo un fantasma de dolor. Con una sonrisa en su cara, se sentía revitalizado mientras anticipaba las posibilidades infinitas que lo esperaban con un nuevo día.

Lentamente haciendo un puño y relajándose, el chico de la trenza recordó los muchos extraños acontecimientos de la tarde anterior con cristalina claridad. Incluso ahora, sus recuerdos de la lucha con Akane dejaron una vaga sensación de hormigueo a lo largo de sus nervios, y encontró eso inquietante. Recordando la lucha contra los cuatro jóvenes que habían amenazado a la chica Tendo, él también sintió una sensación de satisfacción por su derrota. Todos estos nuevos sentimientos eran casi tan extraños como sus sueños durante la noche habían sido.

El espíritu, o tal vez con más precisión las coaliscientes memorias de ese otro Ranma, lo había visitado en sus sueños como un fantasma, trayéndole unas explicaciones que le dejaron sintiéndose no muy satisfecho. El consideró que había mucho más por saber sobre solo esa vida; Él apenas había arañado la superficie. La maldición de Jusenkyo fue una revelación sorprendente, sobre todo cuando había sentido pasarle a él en su sueño.

Él saltó de la cama, deteniéndose momentáneamente en una mano, y aterrizó de pies con un ligero golpe. Él estaba de pie delante de su espejo, vestido sólo en ropa interior, e hizo unas pocas posturas de artes marciales. 'No hay realmente ninguna razón por la que no pueda asumir la escuela de Combate libre,' pensó con una sonrisa. 'Después de todo, no es como si fuera a tener que luchar contra alguien. Es sólo un buen entrenamiento para mi cuerpo.'

Un rayo iluminaba el cielo exterior, seguida inmediatamente de una corta lluvia. Ranma miró a su ventana y vio el mal tiempo. Parece que debía llevar su paraguas hoy, pensó el, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier posible augurio al evento.

Comenzó a vestirse para el día. Él sacó un uniforme limpio de su armario, recordando brevemente el regaño que recibió de su Madre por los varios pequeños desgarres en el material por sus pelea con Akane y la Manada de Lobos. Afortunadamente, ahora era propietario de seis, y tenía una semana para reparar los daños. Mientras se vestía, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos se centraban en hacer frente a la chica Tendo y su inquietante nuevo nivel de interés en él, y pensó que tal vez evitando el tema totalmente era el mejor curso de acción para él. Lamentablemente, también seguía sintiendo las emociones del otro Ranma, y se estaban mezclando con las suyas, le confundía acerca de la forma en que realmente se sentía. Expresó esperanza de que el efecto sea sólo temporal.

El suspiro ligeramente, sin olvidar las exigencias de ayer de Akane de luchar contra ella. 'No voy a luchar con esa fea marimacha, a pesar de lo que puede pensar,' reflexionó él. 'Si está buscando algún tipo de estúpido reto para sus conocimientos de artes marciales, entonces puede buscarlo en alguna otra persona. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer con mi vida, al igual que ¿Dónde demonios están los pantalones de este uniforme?' Rápidamente busco a través de su armario hasta que lo encontró colgado atrás.

Luchando con el pantalón azul oscuro, Ranma salto alrededor en un pie mientras se lo ponía. Una camisa limpia y blanca y luego le siguió rápidamente, seguida por él tirando unos calcetines limpios, y su chaqueta. Él se ajusto el cuello por un momento mientras se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo. Con una sonrisa, el salio de su habitación.

Todo estaba tranquilo durante un momento.

Ranma giro su cabeza hacia habitación, sonriendo para si por olvidar su mochila en su prisa y la recogió. 'Solo necesito conseguir algo rápido para comer, y me voy de aquí,' pensó él mientras la ponía en su hombro. '¿Ahora cómo voy a evitar a Akane durante todo un día? Hmmm, supongo que podría encerrarme en mi laboratorio todo el día. Después de todo, estoy delante de todas mis asignaturas. Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer.'

Él sonrió mientras caminaba por las escaleras. El día mejoraba para él ahora que había resuelto el problema de Akane Tendo, por el momento. El estaba seguro de que una solución a largo plazo se le presentaría a él en caso de necesitarla. Pasó por alto otro ruido de truenos desde el exterior. 'Que extraño,' pensó con algo de perplejidad, deteniéndose en la sala y mirando por la ventana para observar la lluvia cayendo. 'No se supone que llovería en toda esta semana.'

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana, Ranma?" Pregunto Nodoka, escuchándolo moverse alrededor de la sala.

'Mi madre tiene orejas de murciélago,' el chico de la trenza pensó con asombro. Él sabía que no estaba siendo muy ruidoso, por lo que le sorprendí que le oyera. Él puso su mochila en el pasillo delante de la Puerta y entró en la cocina.

"Me estoy sintiendo mejor hoy, Madre." Ranma se sentó en la pequeña mesa en la cocina y sonrió con seguridad a ella. "Tenía razón. Una buena noche de sueño era lo que yo necesitaba."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo va tu proyecto?" Preguntó ella, deslizando un cuenco de arroz y un pequeño plato de huevos fritos y pan delante de él.

Ranma sentía su boca babear de hambre, y también sintió el extraño instinto de comer rápidamente, en caso de que alguien podría tratar de llevársela. El sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, antes de pensar por un momento en la forma en que debía tratar de responderle.

"Tuve un gran avance al respecto el día de ayer, y eso me tiene muy excitado", Dijo finalmente, empezando a devorar rápidamente como lobo su desayuno después de hablar, mientras su madre le daba la espalda. Ella se volteó y volvió a parpadear por lo mucho que había comido. "Quiero confirmar mis resultados de las pruebas hoy le contare a mi papá, digo a mi Padre, al respecto." Él mismo se empuja a comer más lento mientras Nodoka lo observaba, saboreando su té.

"Tú y tu padre se meten tanto en sus teorías y su trabajo a veces ", Dijo ella, y se aclaro la garganta. "Hay mucho más en la vida que la ciencia, Ranma. ¿Cuándo vas a conseguir una novia? ¿Debemos tu padre, y yo arreglar un compromiso matrimonial para ti?"

Él se detuvo de repente en su comer y tosió, consiguiendo una extraña mirada en su cara que le hizo pausar. Ella lo miró a él con sorpresa evidente en su cara. "¿Pasa algo malo, Ranma?"

"Uh, no", respondió el, aunque no estaba muy sorprendido de que ella mencionara tal cosa después de lo que acababa de experimentar. Él sonrió. "No creo que un matrimonio de ese tipo sea una buena idea en estos momentos. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar una buena chica yo solo que me guste."

"Pero Ranma", dijo su madre seriamente. "Estas llegando a una edad en la que debes planificar tu futuro. No sé qué tipo de extrañas ideas pudiste haber recogido en tus viajes; Pero en el Imperio, un matrimonio arreglado se espera para alguien de nuestra situación. Después de todo, los Saotome son descendientes de samuráis, aunque sin tierra, y muchos de tus antepasados han servido a algunos de los más grandes de la nobleza. Por otra parte, tu padre y yo éramos un matrimonio arreglado después de todo, y mira cómo estamos de felices."

"Pero", dijo. La mirada de su madre a sus ojos le impidió seguir hablando. 'Por lo menos no va a ser una Tendo,' él pensó, Tratando de permanecer alegre. 'Justo lo que necesito en la vida, una chica que me diga qué hacer, al igual que hace mamá con papá.'

"Esto no es algo que necesariamente va a tener que suceder mañana ", dijo Nodoka con firmeza. "Pero quiero que lo mantengas en mente. El matrimonio implica honor familiar, después de todo. Ahora que ha estado en casa por un tiempo, yo estaba pensando en hablar con tu padre."

"Uh, muy bien." Había una pizca de preocupación en la voz de Ranma. 'Estoy seguro de que papá la hará entrar en razón, ¿No?' Volvió a alimentarse de lo último de su desayuno, pero con su apetito pasado debido a la conmoción, fue un esfuerzo.

Nodoka vio como su hijo terminó de comer. Se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la frente antes de retirarse de la cocina. Ella lo vio salir al pasillo, ponerse sus zapatos, recoger su mochila, y luego salir por la puerta delantera. Ella sonrió cuando el regreso nuevamente a la casa después de un momento para recoger un paraguas.

'Juro que este muchacho va a llegar a ser tan excéntrico como su padre,' Pensaba ella, girando para ocuparse en preparar el desayuno de Genma. 'Tal vez debería hablar con Genma pronto acerca de buscar una esposa para Ranma. Él podría tener algunas ideas. Después de todo, nunca es demasiado temprano para comenzar a planificar para el futuro.'

* * *

Las dos chicas Tendo caminaron una al lado de otra en la calle mojada, debajo de sus paraguas. La hermana mayor mostraba su habitual mirada reflexiva en su cara. La cara de Akane, sano lo suficiente como para retirar las pocas vendas que había llevado la noche anterior, era muy diferente a su habitual fruncido. En lugar de ello, ella mostraba una agradable sonrisa.

"Muy bien, Akane," Nabiki dijo finalmente, incapaz de contener más su curiosidad. "¿Qué te puso tan contenta?" Su hermana menor no dijo nada en la cena de anoche, sólo tarareo alegremente. A su juicio, el cambio era bastante preocupante.

"Finalmente he encontrado al hombre que he estado buscando, Nabiki", dijo Akane alegremente. En todo caso, su sonrisa fue aún mayor.

"¿Oh?" Nabiki respondió, en cierto sarcasmo. "Así que, ¿Quién es este modelo de lucha con habilidad en las artes marciales?"

"¿Prometes que no te reirás?" Akane mostró incertidumbre sobre la cara brevemente esperando a su hermana.

"¿Debo hacer tal cosa?" Hubo una breve pausa y su joven hermana no dijo nada, y Nabiki se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, te lo prometo."

"Es Ranma Saotome", dijo Akane, una mirada feliz en su cara.

* * *

Ranma estornudo. Él miró a las nubes de tormenta que todavía daban una ligera lluvia sobre él y sacudió la cabeza. 'Espero que no este agarrando nada,' pensó con leve preocupación. 'No he estado enfermo desde que era un niño. Pero, ¿Por qué otra cosa podría yo estornudar?'

Él continuó caminado por las calles inundadas por la lluvia, casi con la Academia a la vista.

* * *

"Finalmente perdiste la cabeza, hermana." La voz de Nabiki estaba cargada de sarcasmo. "Has sido capaz de vencerlo muy fácilmente en tu clase por cuanto, ¿Seis semanas? ¿Y hoy esperas que creas que él se convirtió en algún tipo de super-artista marcial de la noche a la mañana?"

"Ranma finalmente me mostró cuan hombre es el día de ayer, Nabiki," Dijo Akane, comenzando a ponerse enojada. "¡Tú puedes preguntar a cualquiera de mi clase de Educación Física! ¡Fue capaz de pelear conmigo a un punto muerto!"

Nabiki la miró a ella con una de sus miradas patentadas 'Voy a creerlo cuando lo vea'. "Uh huh, seguro, hermanita."

"Bien," Refunfuño Akane. "Piensa lo que quieras. Cuando él llegue a la Academia esta mañana, tengo la intención de terminar la pelea. Entonces verás al verdadero Ranma, y cuan hombre es."

Mientras se acercaron a las puertas de la Academia Imperial, una figura solitaria se paraba solemnemente, sosteniendo un paraguas en una mano y armado con un bokken en la otra. El usaba el distintivo uniforme azul oscuro de la Academia Whitehall. La lluvia goteaba de la punta del arma, ya que se estiraba más allá de la protección de su paraguas. Una mirada de noble determinación en su cara.

Los cadetes que pasaban a Kuno lo miraban en especulación, pero ninguno se enfoco en él. La mirada maníaca en su rostro no invitaba a una conversación ocasional. Los de la organización de Nabiki ya estaban presentes en el campus, esperando a hablar con su líder, seguros de que ella sabría quien era este extraño. Estaban convencidos de que ella lo sabía todo cuando se trataba de personas. ¿Por qué? Porque con frecuencia lo sabía, y esta vez no era la excepción.

'La venganza será pronto mía, Ranma Saotome,' pensó el noble con fría malicia. 'Hoy voy a enseñarte lo que significa tratar a mi querida hermana como tú has obviamente hecho. Y mi habilidad con esta arma será tu instructora.' El levanto la punta de su bokken un poco y reanudó su espera.

"¿Y quién supones que es?" Akane preguntó, al pasar por el estoico chico parado fuera de las puertas de la Academia. Ella miraba a la armada figura a través de la ligera lluvia en curiosidad. Después de todo, ella vivía para encontrar nuevos contrincantes para sí misma.

'Tatewaki Kuno,' Nabiki pensó, reconociendo al instante al joven aristócrata por sus modales y armas, incluso antes de que ella pudiera ver claramente sus facetas. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 'Dijo que iba a enseñar una lección a Ranma en público, para que todos puedan ver su caída. Esto promete ser interesante.' Ella tocó a Akane suavemente en las costillas. "Creo que él está aquí por Ranma."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Akane exclamo. Cuando se acercó, ella examino a Kuno. 'Hmm, Kenjutsu, obviamente. ¿Me pregunto si será bueno?' Desde su posición, le parecía capaz a ella. Ella tomo una pausa en la zona de la Puerta para observarlo.

Nabiki siguió hasta el patio justo más allá de la puerta, algunas de sus subordinadas inmediatamente se apresuraron a su lado. Ella silencio sus inminentes preguntas con una mano. Se contentaron simplemente con reunirse en torno a ella.

"Damas, siento una nueva oportunidad de apuestas a punto de empezar para nosotras, hoy," Dijo alegremente. "Mantengan sus ojos en el noble chico armado cuando llegue Saotome. Va a haber una pelea hoy, y eso significa dinero para nosotras. ¿Esta claro?" Todas las asistentes asintieron y se dispersaron a sus las bases de apuestas entre los grupos de alumnos que ya estaban en el campus.

Lejos de hacer caso omiso a las declaraciones anteriores de su hermana acerca de la nueva habilidad de Ranma, Nabiki la había añadido a lo que ya sabía de otras fuentes. 'Si el chico de la trenza se ha hecho realmente tan bueno como la gente esta diciendo ahora, entonces las cosas iban a ser muy interesante en torno a la Academia. Los combatientes tienden a retar a otros peleadores que tratan de poner a prueba sus habilidades. Si mis instintos son correctos, entonces este es sólo el comienzo,' Pensó con una sonrisa complacida.

Ella llevo a cabo un chequeo de los dos combatientes en cuestión. En verdad, Ranma había luchado con Akane hasta el empate. El pomposo Kuno, a pesar de lo que ella piensa de su mera jactancia acerca de su habilidades, era casi un peleador a nivel maestro en combate con su arma elegida y verdaderamente estaba invicto por los últimos tres años. Sus clasificaciones de duelista, muy bien documentadas en la red Imperial, no dejaban ninguna duda en cuanto a este hecho. Docenas de jóvenes nobles habían caído ante su habilidad.

Basándose en eso, Nabiki decidió que el aristócrata era el definitivo Favorito en esta contienda. Su hermana es un excelente peleadora, y el chico de la trenza tendría que ser igualmente capaz para sacarle un empate. Pero Kuno ha ido en contra de muchos en campeonatos de alta categoría. La única cuestión ahora es qué probabilidades darle a él para alentar algunas apuestas sobre él. Ella dudo de que muchos apostaran por Ranma con su obvia desventaja.

'Uh oh,' ella pensó de repente. 'Me olvide de Akane.'

* * *

"Hola", dijo la joven Tendo. "Soy Akane Tendo." Ella caminó hacía Kuno, y se puso al lado de él. El joven aristócrata espera la miro una vez, gruñó brevemente en desinterés, y luego regreso sus ojos a explorar la calle esperando la llegada de Ranma. Akane no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan rápidamente ignorada por un chico, y sus ojos se redujeron en irritación. Asimismo, ella también sintió un sutil cosquilleo en el aire cuando se acerco al joven, un sentimiento que sólo Ranma había traído en ella en su primer encuentro.

Kuno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Una de las muchas chicas comunes que asistía a la Academia Imperial se le acababa de acercar, pero como una de las de menor categoría ella estaba debajo de su atención. Su nombre ni siquiera se registro en él, por lo que brevemente reconoció su presencia con una mirada y un tedioso suspiro, antes de volver su atención a su tarea más importante. Pero había una sutil picazón en la parte trasera de su mente.

"Si estas aquí buscando una pelea, ¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo?" Dijo en voz alta, irritada por haber sido ignorada. Ella estaba decidida a enseñar a este arrogante extraño una lección sobre respeto con sus puños. Ella bajó su paraguas, mochila y alzo sus manos, la ligera llovizna ya empezaba a empapar su pelo corto.

Kuno la miro otra vez a ella y se congeló, como si realmente viera a Akane por primera vez. Para él, un coro de ángeles parecía cantar detrás de su espalda, y ella parecía irradiar por un brillante momento con la luz de sus ojos. El efecto se desvaneció rápidamente, pero en ese momento supe que tenía que tener a esta chica parada ante él. Como él pensaba en ella como una simple plebeya, estaba seguro de que ella, por supuesto, estaría dispuesta a someterse a sus deseos. Que ella aparentemente era una luchadora también haría su domar mucho más dulce. Él se inclino un poco ante ella, pero sin quitar los ojos de su cara. '¡Ella es magnífica!' él murmuro maravillado.

"Tan hermosa rosa para encontrar en este lugar improbable", murmuraba él suavemente. "Tú has capturado mi atención plenamente, justa dama", él dijo más fuerte. "Escucha ahora y conoce la alegría, Akane Tendo, que soy Tatewaki Kuno, la estrella en ascenso entre la nobleza de nuestro gran y poderoso Imperio, invicto en una multitud de batallas, orgulloso heredero de la noble Casa Kuno, y tu nuevo amor, a su servicio. Mi corazón es ahora tuyo, y si una pelea conmigo es lo que estas buscando entonces mi espada deberán mostrar la nueva fuerza de mi amor para ti. Prepárate para ser conquistada, justa Akane." Dejó su paraguas y apuntó su bokken a ella en un gesto dramático. Un relámpago iluminaba el cielo detrás de él.

Akane parpadeó. Un tenue sonrojo apareció brevemente sobre sus mejillas, y ella de repente estuvo insegura de la forma de responder por un breve momento. Violencia parecía ser la respuesta más fácil, por lo que atacó. Su golpe inicial fue bloqueado rápidamente por Kuno con su arma, y la batalla comenzó.

'Él es bueno,' ella pensó, esquivando su ataque. Ella contraataco con una patada que rápidamente fue bloqueada por la empuñadura de su arma. Ella sentía su sangre empezar a cantarle a ella. Pelear contra un oponente fuerte era por lo que ella vivió, y el joven aristócrata le daba lo que ella quería. 'Él es muy bueno,' ella se dio cuenta.

'Ella tiene talento,' señaló Kuno en aprobación. Él esquivo a un lado una patada de Akane y la obligó a retirarse con una rápida serie de empujes con la punta de su bokken. Pero ella era una mujer sin embargo, y ninguna mujer podría derrotarlo.

* * *

Nabiki estaba ocupada rápidamente por las apuestas en la pelea con Akane y Kuno, maldiciéndose a si misma por no recordar antes la adicción de su pequeña hermana a combatir. Si su hermana veía a un probable oponente masculino, entonces un reto para una pelea tardaba sólo un momento. La acción entre los dos iba rápida y furiosa cada vez que alzaba la mirada, pero Akane estaba dándole una buena pelea a él.

"¡Apuesto quinientos yenes al nuevo!" Gritó un cadete, empujando su camino hasta ella y agitando su dinero.

"Listo." Nabiki sonrió. Ella rápidamente escribió un recibo con una marca notoriamente conocida, y embolso el dinero antes de pasar al siguiente. A su alrededor, los demás miembros de su organización estaban haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

Akane logró finalmente pasar la guardia de Kuno y llevo un rápido golpe a su barbilla. Él logró aguantarlo, pero su breve vacilación en sus movimientos le permitió pegarle solidamente varias veces más. Él se aparto de ella con su arma, y ella se alejo un poco de él. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se había sentido tan retado, y se encontró disfrutándolo mucho.

'Ella es muy hábil,' el joven aristócrata pensó con agradable sorpresa. Su admiración inicial por la habilidad y fuerza de Akane siguieron creciendo con cada intercambio de golpes. Cada ataque que ella lograda dar sólo parecía incrementar su lujuria por ella. '¡Debo tenerla! Ella es tan suave a diferencia de muchas mujeres de la nobleza. Tan pocas de ellas siquiera sueñan en demostrar esa fuerza. ¡Esta Akane Tendo es verdaderamente un modelo femenino, una verdadera tigresa! ¡Debo demostrarle que es digna de mí!' Él rápidamente la atacó y logro dar un golpe en su brazo.

Akane gruñó en dolor mientras ella retrocedía un poco del joven noble. Ese último golpe fue el más sólido ataque que le había dado y los anteriores eran solo rasguños. Ella sonrió con ansiedad, mostrando los dientes, mientras saltaba y tratada de dar una gran patada. 'Si sólo se tratara de Ranma con quien estuviera peleando,' ella pensó, en un breve momento. Ella simplemente no sentía el mismo nivel de entusiasmo en la lucha contra Kuno que el chico de la trenza le había dado durante su pelea. Se acercaba, pero la magia y la pasión pura sólo no parecían estar allí.

Ranma llegó a la esquina en ese momento y vio toda la conmoción delante de la puerta de entrada a la Academia. Él se detuvo, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. La llovizna había disminuido a casi nada ahora, pero brillante relámpagos y fuertes truenos del cielo hablaban de más lluvia en camino. Ante él, luchando ferozmente, estaba una figura peleando con la joven de las hermanas Tendo que conocía casi al instante de su nueva memoria. 'Tatewaki Kuno, ¿Que esta haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué esta peleando contra Akane?'

El joven noble de repente observó una figura parada en la puerta, dejando su atención vacilar brevemente. '¡Es él!' pensó Kuno con furia repentina. Ranma finalmente había llegado, y se encontró atrapado en los cuernos de un dilema: ¿Terminar su conquista de la feroz Akane Tendo ahora, o salir tras la malvada escoria Saotome y darle lo que él sintió que el chico la trenza merecía? Decisiones, decisiones...

Akane se aprovecho de ese momento de distracción para golpearlo sólidamente en la mandíbula. Su otro puño llego un momento después que golpear como roca su cabeza hacia atrás en dirección opuesta. Sorprendido por el salvaje ataque, él retrocedió. Ella terminó rápidamente con él, llevándolo a la inconsciencia con una patada a su estómago. El joven aristócrata yació en el suelo, y ella se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada. 'Otro débil chico,' pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin embargo, su rostro rápidamente se ilumino con una sonrisa cuando ella vio a al chico de la trenza parado cerca. 'Ranma,' ella pensó con un deseo repentino de apurarse. 'Ahora puedes terminar tu lucha conmigo y reclamar tu recompensa.' He esperado tanto tiempo por un hombre como tú. Ella se apresuró a su lado.

'Uh Oh,' pensó el chico de la trenza. Ella me vio. Él había tratado de pasar de lado de la pelea, pero la presión de la multitud le impidió hacer mucho progreso. Hizo un valiente intento de escape a través de la multitud, pero ella se las arregló para lograr agarrarlo por la parte trasera de su cuello. Trató de hacer que lo suelte, pero no resulto.

"Hola, Ranma", dijo Akane suavemente, sintiendo su cara con un toque ahora familiar de emoción. Su corazón estaba todavía un poco acelerado por el esfuerzo durante la lucha con Kuno, y la presencia del chico de la trenza lo mantuvo acelerado. 'Ahora que ha terminado la pelea, Ranma, y yo podemos tener nuestra propia pelea,' pensó con una sonrisa. Sentía un ligero hormigueo pasar por sus nervios en su presencia, un ligero sabor de las sensaciones que la habían llenado durante su lucha con él ayer.

"Uh, hola, Akane," dijo Ranma mansamente. Él tomó posesión de su mano y logró sacarla de su cuello. "Buena pelea." Él se pateó a si mismo en el interior por ese estúpido comentario. Ella estaba mirándolo con una promesa inminente de caos mezclado con lujuria en sus ojos, y francamente encontró esa combinación bastante preocupante. Ella llevo una a mano a cepillar la parte delantera de su uniforme ligeramente, y el retrocedió medio paso.

"¿En verdad lo crees así?" Ella le preguntó felizmente, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda en una posición recatada. La postura empujo su pecho un poco. Ella sonrió brillantemente cuando ella notó el efecto que ella tenía sobre él y dio medio paso adelante. "Yo hubiera preferido estar peleando contigo, Ranma."

¡Rayos! Ranma sintió en su interior una mueca de miedo. Esto es mucho peor de lo que él imaginó. Trató de mantener sus ojos en su cara con algo de dificultad, mientras ella daba un paso un poco más cerca. Todas las chicas tienen una agenda, recordaba a su doble diciendo en su extraño sueño. El dio otro medio paso atrás. Sus pensamientos eran cada vez más confusos recordando los sentimientos del otro con respecto a la otra Akane. El llegaba a tener una leve lucha contra la atracción que sentía por ella.

"Kuno lucía duro", dijo por último, con el propósito de hacer caso omiso a sus observaciones.

"Él no era algo que no pudiera manejar", dijo suavemente, sus ojos bailaban con asombro. Ella nunca se sintió tan femenina en torno a ningún otro chico antes. Sólo añadió fuerza a sus deseos de pelear con él, el tener una intensa ola de emociones y maravillosas pasiones una vez más. Una seductora sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Así que estas dispuesto a pelear en serio hoy conmigo? Te prometo que será una inolvidable experiencia."

"Uh, no gracias." Ranma se aparto de Akane y agitó sus manos en negación. Siguió avanzando hacia atrás a un ritmo igual al suyo. "Tengo un montón de trabajo por hacer en mi laboratorio, así que realmente debe irme. Tal vez después de clases."

"Pero Ranma", ella dijo algo decepcionada. Ella comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez hacia él, y él dio una rápida fuga, esquivando la presión de los cadetes con gran agilidad. Ella trató de seguirlo, pero fue retenida por la multitud. La vieja ira que él solía darle regreso a la superficie como un géiser. "¡Ohhh, maldición, Ranma Saotome!"

* * *

Sobre el cuerpo caído de Kuno, Nabiki terminaba de contar sus ganancias. Por un poco de juiciosa creatividad, se las arregló para superar su mal apreciación inicial sobre el nivel de su habilidad en comparación con Akane. Lo que afecto sus beneficios más de lo que creyó, lo que no la dejo sintiéndose muy benéfica con el joven noble, que ahora yacía inconsciente en el pavimento mojado.

"¿Ayúdame a llevar a este idiota a la enfermería de la Academia, si, Yohko?", Preguntó ella. La otra chica se agachó y levantó a Kuno, y entre las dos lo pusieron de pie, más o menos. Yohko gruñó con esfuerzo mientras se pusieron bajo los hombros de Kuno para llevarlo.

"Caray", dijo Yohko. "Pesa una tonelada. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto por él, Nabiki? "

"Bueno, pues vamos a decir que estoy tratando de preservar un potencialmente negocio lucrativo a mano y sólo dejémoslo así." Nabiki levanto la mitad del peso de Kuno, y las dos chicas fueron al edificio de la Academia con él suspendido entre ellas, sus pies arrastrando detrás de ellas.

* * *

Ranma finalmente llegó a la puerta de su laboratorio. Vaya, ¿Que le pasa a Akane? El hurgó en su bolsillo por sus llaves. Ella acaba de terminar una pelea, ¿Y ya está ansiosa por comenzar otra? ¿Cómo es que yo siempre me enredos con una chica psicotica como esa? Él sacó su llave de su bolsillo.

Él abrió las puertas de su laboratorio, prendiendo el interruptor de las luces. Las lámparas fluorescentes se encendieron con lentitud, entrando en plena luminosidad una a una. Cerró la puerta, poniendo el seguro, y puso su mochila por la puerta. Él tomo una respiración profunda y la dejo salir lentamente. Aquí se sentía seguro. Aquí podría seguir estudiando la nueva frontera que finalmente había cruzado. Aquí no tenía que hacer frente con el gusto de Akane Tendo.

Después de caminar a lo largo de la zona en torno a su trabajo, él se encontró pasando una mano por la tela que la cubría, una sonrisa en su rostro. Se arrojo sobre la barra principal y dejo que el equipo comenzará a calentar mientras el comenzó a remover las lonas que lo cubrían todo. A su juicio, un sentido de esperanza lo llenaba a la oportunidad de ver qué otros secretos tenías sus otros hermanos Cuánticos.

El monitor parpadeo, y Ranma se sentó y comenzó a tocar el teclado. La pantalla se aclaro, y comenzó a mostrar los datos:

CHEQUEO COMPLETO

TODOS LOS COMPONENTE LÓGICOS ESTÁN FUNCIONANDO DENTRO DE PARÁMETROS DESIGNADOS

FLUJO CUANTICO DE LA BOBINA ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO DENTRO DE PARÁMETROS DESIGNADOS

SENSORES DE INDUCCIÓN NEURONALES ESTÁN FUNCIONANDO DENTRO DE PARÁMETROS DESIGNADOS

EL SISTEMA TIENE 5 COORDENADAS CUÁNTICAS ALMACENADAS EN LA MEMORIRA

TIEMPO DE DURACIÓN DE PRUEBA: 60.00 MINUROS

¿ESCANEAR POR NUEVAS COORDENADAS?:

El escribió "NO" en el teclado y pulso la tecla Intro. La pantalla se despejo una vez más.

POR FAVOR PONER COORDEANDA CUÁNTICA DE ARCHIVO DESEADO:

Ranma se sentó de nuevo y pensé por un momento largo, un dedo tocando su frente mientras él miraba en la pantalla. 'Supongo que debo limitarme a tomarlas en orden de descubrimiento. A medida que éstas avancen hacia el exterior en todo momento en paralelo, lo que me permitirá ver si existen pautas en los cambios. Será interesante ver cómo cada una de estas nuevas experiencias se compara con mi primera prueba en directo.' Emoción llenó a Ranma mientras se agachaba y Tecleo por unos momentos más en el teclado. El monitor se despejo y dijo lo siguiente:

ARCHIVOS DE COORDENADAS CUANTUM * # 0000001 MATRIZ DE CARGA EN ACTIVO ...

POR FAVOR, ESPERE...

MATRIZ CARGADA: ARCHIVO # 0000001. ¿DETALLES?

El tecleo "SÍ" para recibir una respuesta esta vez, y la pantalla comenzó a imprimir más información sobre el archivo.

ARCHIVC * # 0000001 – PUNTO DE DIVERGENCIA CUANTUM PRODUCIDO HACE:

2 AÑOS

2 MESES

12 DÍAS

3 HORAS

56 MINUTOS

51 SEGUNDOS.

Mientras lo veía, el contador seguía aumentando los segundos. 'Hmmm,' pensó él con una sonrisa de intriga. 'Eso sería un par de semanas antes de que yo tuviera mi sueño.'

PONER CICLO EN MODO ACTIVO: SI

DURACIÓN DE TIEMPO PARA LA PRUEBA:

Él pensó en ello. La primera prueba fue de una hora, y fue un éxito. Él todavía no tiene datos sobre la forma en que la transferencia de memorias se llevaba a cabo, por lo que el plazo establecido quizá no importa. Lamentablemente, tuvo mucho terreno que cubrir el día de hoy, por lo que no podía ser demasiado generoso con su tiempo en cada uno de ellas. Con una sonrisa de anticipación, estableció el Temporizador en treinta minutos en vez de sesenta, una vez más. La pantalla de su ordenador se despejo, y el conocido patrón de doble onda sinusoidal. El sistema estaba listo para iniciar la sincronización.

ESPERANDO LA SEÑAL DE LOS NERVIOS AURICULARES

Poniéndose a sí mismo en una posición cómoda en el sofá, se colocó el dispositivo sobre cabeza. La emoción del descubrimiento hormigueaba dentro de él por la perspectiva de que otra vida podría haber vivido, viendo otra posibilidad. Mientras se relajaba sobre el sofá, el tenue zumbido familiar del resonador cosquilleaba a lo largo de su cráneo. ¿Me pregunto cómo será esta vida?

Lo último que recordaba era la suave voz generada por el ordenador haciendo su solemne declaración, "Comenzando la carga del ciclo."

* * *

Tierra -0.001, -0.001

Ranma se encontró sentado en un laboratorio oscuro mientras la luz de un relámpago iluminaba por las pequeñas ventanas. Un bloc de notas estaba delante de él, lleno de esquemas de algún tipo de diseño de computadora. Se trataba de un diseño completamente extraño para él, pero tenía algo de comprensibilidad. Estaba vestido de ropa informal y una bata blanca de laboratorio, en vez de algún tipo de uniforme. ¿Yo no asisto a la Academia aquí? Curioso.

Él miró y vio una figura cubierta en una sabana en una mesa de operación en el centro de la sala, rodeada por una multitud de instrumentos y componentes electrónicos. 'Espero realmente que no sea un cadáver,' pensó Ranma solemnemente.

Mientras esperaba que las memorias de su yo de aquí se pusieran a su disposición, el chico de la trenza acumulo su valor, una vez que lo logro, él camino hacia la mesa. La sabana blanca que cubría la figura daba la indicación de que era un cadáver. Un rayo ilumino los cielos más allá de la ventana que fue casi inmediatamente seguido por un fuerte trueno. Él levantó de nuevo la sabana mientras otro brillante rayo se producía.

Debajo de la tela se revelo el rostro de una adolescente japonés de pelo rojizo, aparentemente dormida. Sus facetas no le eran bien conocidas lo que le preocupo un poco. El flujo de los recuerdos de su yo debió haberse producido ya, a menos que exista una cierta variable del factor que todavía desconocía. Por ahora, toco con su dedo índice derecho su mejilla. Y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el calor de su carne a su toque.

Una mano de repente cayó sobre su hombro, y Ranma casi expiro de una insuficiencia cardiaca en ese lugar. Él se dio vuelta y vio a su Padre mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"¿No puedes cansarte de mirarla, hijo?" Preguntó Genma. "Es un impresionante logro el que has hecho. El Imperio hará constar tu nombre siempre en los libros de historia como uno de los inventores del Primero androide artificialmente inteligente del mundo."

Los recuerdos de la vida de su yo alterno le llegaron en ese momento, llenando su conciencia. Había recibido una invitación para estudiar con el a veces errático y genio científico, el profesor Kyuusaku Natsume, en Mishima Heavy Industries. Ranma recordó la invitación en su propia vida, pero finalmente la rechazo con el fin de lograr su propio objetivo de crear el resonador.

En esta línea temporal, él aparentemente había aceptado, ya que no había memoria de siquiera tener dicho sueño en esta vida. Tenía un bien equipado laboratorio aquí, en el Ministerio de Ciencias, financiado en su totalidad por Mishima. El viejo Mishima lo amaba como a un hijo adoptivo por todos sus esfuerzos en nombre de la empresa. Cualquier cosa que pedía se le era entregado en horas, algo complejo de realizar. La única cosa que le faltaba en su vida era una compañera, y el chico de la trenza se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que fue por eso que su contraparte alentó al profesor a crear el Prototipo de androide femenino. Él se sacudió ese pensamiento.

"Es todo un logro, ¿No es así?" Ranma dijo con orgullo. 'Nunca supe que tenía un enorme talento para la tecnología de computadoras,' pensó él mientras sacaba la sabana de la figura. Mi homologo logro mejorar el diseño original de la red neuronal creado por Natsume-sensei justo antes de su muerte en ese accidente de auto que lo mató a él, su esposa, y a su hijo. El sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla al recordar el funeral. El hombre había enseñado a su homólogo casi todo lo que sabía acerca de cibernética y ordenadores.

'Por lo menos en este tiempo, su trabajo se completó,' pensó Ranma con un gran sentimiento de orgullo. Este fue el homenaje de mi contraparte para él, así como solucionar la necesidad de contar con un componente orgánico en el procesador central. NK1124, alias Nuku Nuku. Una nueva línea de compañeras androide para los muy ricos que también podría duplicar como guardaespaldas fue creada, retando a la solitaria prominencia de Genom en el campo de gente artificial. El viejo Mishima le dio a mi suplente el NK1124 como una bonificación por un trabajo Bien hecho.

La chica estaba vestida con un traje de seda blanco pegado a su cuerpo y botas, ninguno de los cuales escondía su figura bastante impresionante. Su número de designación estaba tejido en letras azules a lo largo de un muslo. Ranma no podía evitar fácilmente detenerse en admirarla. 'Ella es magnífica,' pensó con una sonrisa.

'Tantas diferencias para una cantidad tan pequeña de tiempo,' pensó con una sonrisa. Cambiando un evento cambió toda mi vida. Nunca asistí a la Academia Imperial en esta vida, ni lo necesite. Mishima Heavy Industries está dispuesta a financiar los caprichos de mi investigación hasta el final mis días después del éxito en ayudar a llevar el proyecto NK a una rentable conclusión. Él incluso recibió el título honorario de inducción en el Ministerio de Ciencias.

"No quería apartarte de tu trabajo, hijo," dijo su papá amablemente. "El nuevo Ministro de Ciencia necesita un informe de mí, así que sólo me detuve a decir hola. Tu madre quiere que estés en casa para cenar esta noche, así que no te llenes de mucho trabajo. Ella me dijo que habría una sorpresa para ti, así que prepárate. Yo regresare para que tomemos el tren de regreso a casa a las cinco." Despidiéndose con una mano, él partió.

Solos en el laboratorio, Ranma volvió su atención a la figura silenciosa acostada sobre la mesa. De acuerdo con la memoria de su homólogo, ahora estaba trabajando en el mejoramiento de su unidad de procesador central y la red nerviosa. Una frase comando aparecía en sus pensamientos.

"Despierta, Nuku Nuku", dijo suavemente. La chica parpadeó un poco después de abrir los ojos, de color verde jade. Ella extendió sus brazos a los lados de una manera que hizo cosas maravillosas por su pecho, en su opinión. Él sonrió a la chica androide.

"Ranma", gritaba ella con alegría. Ella se lanzó hacia él desde la mesa, capturándolo en un cálido abrazo. Ella era un poco más pequeña que él, por lo que la cabeza de ella fue capaz de descansar muy cómodamente en su Hombro. Él uso sus brazos alrededor de ella y se sintió extraño por todo esto, quizás incluso un poco triste. 'Tengo todo el material de investigación que un científico podría pedir, pero tuve que crear una mujer para amar en esta vida,' pensó con conmocionada realización. 'Tal vez esta no es tan buena vida como pensé originalmente.'

Aunque la agradable sensación de la chica androide en sus brazos lo mantuvo distraído de sentirse moroso. Era tan linda, y lucía y se sentía igual que una chica de verdad, que era muy difícil pensar en ella como artificial. Y, sorprendentemente, su análogo la amaba profundamente, aunque ella era únicamente una máquina. Fue una sombría realización para él.

Él miró hacia abajo a un par de interesados ojos verdes. Sus ojos estaban más o menos al nivel de su barbilla.

"Te sientes triste, Ranma", dijo. "Yo puedo saberlo por la postura de tu cuerpo y tus movimientos musculares. Dile a Nuku Nuku lo que está mal."

"¿Acaso, uh, me quieres?" Preguntó Ranma con incertidumbre, ya saber cual sería la respuesta, pero sentía que tenía que preguntar de todas maneras.

"Por supuesto que si, tontito", dijo con una sonrisa. "Tú eres el único hombre en el mundo para mí. Deja que te lo muestre Nuku Nuku." Ella tiró de su cabeza para darle un beso. Sus labios lo tocaron, y Ranma sentía oleadas de emoción llenándolo desde lo más profundo de la mente de su otro yo. Sus dedos corrieron a través de su cabello un poco mientras el beso se profundizaba, y estrechaba sus brazos a su alrededor. 'Ella incluso huele como una verdadera mujer,' pensó impasible.

Él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, suavemente rompiendo el apasionado beso, su primer beso. Ella le sonrió con calidez y confianza brillando en sus ojos, antes de pegarse contra su cuerpo y su cabeza descanso sobre su hombro una vez más. 'Ella se siente tan real,' piensa en asombro. Sus dudas iniciales sobre ella comenzaban a desvanecerse, y se puso aún más impresionado por el nivel de complejidad de su construcción. Era una verdadera mujer, en todo lo que importa.

"¿Ranma?" Preguntó ella aun contra su pecho. "¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tus padres sobre tú y yo?" Su voz se volvió suave. Él fue testigo de algunos breves recuerdos de su otro yo intentando hacer precisamente eso, pero nunca encontró la valentía. Su madre estaba empezando a presionarlo por encontrar una esposa, para continuar el nombre Saotome. ¿Cómo podía decirle a su madre que él se había enamorado de su propia creación?

"No sé." La tristeza le llenaba totalmente. "Mi madre no entiende. Ella quiere casarme, pero no creo que le agradarías tanto como yo." A su juicio su abrazo se hizo más intenso, tibio contra la fría tristeza que le llenaba a él de su evidente descontento.

"Nuku Nuku entiende", dijo suavemente. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Tal vez podría ser tu concubina? No necesito ser tu esposa. Sólo quiero tu amor."

"¿Eso sería aceptable para ti?" Ranma preguntó, sorprendido.

"Por supuesto", respondió brillantemente, sus lágrimas desvaneciéndose. "Sólo quiero amarte. Debo todo lo que tengo a ti." Ella se pego contra él una vez más, luciendo contenta. Él miró en torno al bien equipado, pero estéril laboratorio, distando mucho del humilde en que él había vivido en su propia línea de tiempo.

"Yo te amo, Nuku Nuku." A su juicio, eran verdad sus palabras, al menos en lo que a su homólogo se refería.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, antes de besarlo una vez más, su boca ligeramente abierta. A su juicio, su lengua cepillo sus labios durante el beso, y él no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Sus manos acariciaron la parte trasera de su cabeza, y ella se inclinó de nuevo contra la mesa. Ella movió sus manos en un ligero apretón a ambos lados de su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su pelo mientras ella lo besaba.

'Esto es, sin duda, mucho mejor que cualquiera de mis clases en la Academia pudo haber sido,' fue su único pensamiento. Él se concentró en aprender más acerca de las mejores formas de besar, y ella parecía ser más que deseosa de enseñarle a como complacer.

El breve tiempo paso muy agradablemente para ambos.

* * *

Tierra 0.000,0.000

"Ciclo de Recuperación completo," la voz del ordenador dijo.

Ranma parpadeo rápidamente e inhalo profundamente varias veces, un eco de las pasiones que él acababa de experimentar lentamente desvaneciéndose en su memoria. La tranquila soledad de su laboratorio ahora lo rodeaba, ya que poco a poco se eliminaba la conexión entre los nervios auriculares. 'Que experiencia,' pensó.

Sentado, puso sus dedos contra sus labios, imaginando que él todavía podía sentir a la chica androide tocando sus labios. En su mente podo ver algunos de los elementos que entraron en su construcción, conceptos bastantes revolucionarios, aun cuando los recuerdos eran vagos. Eran el legado de un hombre que murió en ambos mundos, pero en su propio mundo Mishima Heavy Industries nunca completó el proyecto N-K. Recordó leerlo en una de las publicaciones del Ministerio de Ciencias. Sin embargo, los detalles exactos nunca fueron revelados por las empresas por razones de seguridad.

Se levantó un poco y salpico agua sobre su rostro del fregadero, en su laboratorio. El limpió un poco su sucio lavamanos y el espejo con un poco de agua. Tocándose sus labios, observo su reflexión con una sonrisa. 'Que tu vida en esa otra línea temporal sea muy feliz, Ranma Saotome.'

* * *

Kuno se despertó al sentir un paño frió en la frente. Se sentó con un gruñido de dolor para ver a Nabiki sentada junto a él, tranquilamente hojeando las páginas en uno de sus libros de texto. Ella lo miró de reojo.

"¿Finalmente despertó, Kuno-dono?" Preguntó suavemente. "Yo estaba empezando a preocuparme por usted." Ella tranquilamente dejo su libro. 'Parece que tu cabeza es más dura de lo que yo pensaba,' Pensó ella mientras sonreía en su interior en diversión.

"Akane Tendo", murmuraban el joven noble con una repentina sonrisa. El se dio la vuelta para encarar a Nabiki. "¡Debo tenerla!"

'Hmmm,' pensó la chica Tendo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. 'Parece que su cabeza no es tan dura como pensaba, o quizás Akane lo golpeó más duro de lo que pensé que lo había hecho.'

"Nabiki Tendo", dijo solemnemente. "Aunque detesto tener que darle más dinero a tus codiciosas y banales manos, me temo que no puedo vivir sin mi recién encontrado amor por la justa dama, Akane Tendo. Para ello necesito tu ayuda." La última palabra fue hablada a través de sus apretados dientes.

'Corrección,' se quejo en sus pensamientos, 'Akane no lo golpeó lo suficientemente duro.'

"Mi hermana no es realmente algo que pueda vender, Kuno-dono", dijo Nabiki con neutralidad. Su descripción para sí misma era que planeaba eventualmente subir los precios por futuros servicios que le diera. 'Aunque Akane en venta era un intrigante concepto,' pensó interiormente con una sonrisa. "Yo no estoy segura de que ayuda pueda ofrecerle en este sentido."

"¡Cualquier cosa!" Él gritó en desesperación. "¡Un mechón de su pelo, algunas sencillas fotografías, cualquier cosa que yo pueda atesorar hasta que este en condiciones de demostrar la fuerza de mi amor por ella! ¡Voy a conquistarla con esa fortaleza! Pero hasta que llegue ese día requiero algunas pequeñas figuras de ella que me permita seguir adelante."

Nabiki pensó brevemente ese giró de posibilidades. Un rico aristócrata fácil de engañar prácticamente mendigaba por lanzar una gran cantidad de dinero por fotos de su hermana menor y un mechón de su pelo. Este es el tipo de cosas por la que ella vivía; Las cosas no se pueden poner mejor que esto. Pensar en todos los beneficios le trajo una fresca sonrisa a su cara.

"Tal vez podría ser capaz de ayudarle en esto, Kuno-dono." Ella asintió en un modo alentador. "Fotografías de mi hermana puedo tomar para usted fácilmente, y un mechón de su pelo también es factible. Más allá de eso yo no puedo prometer nada."

"¡Hecho!" Dijo Kuno emocionado. El la tomo por sus manos, causando que ella sintiera ese extraño, casi eléctrico, hormigueo que había sentido en su primer encuentro. Era muy parecido a como su encuentro con Ranma había sido, y la tomo por sorpresa. El joven aristócrata estaba demasiado atrapado en su fervor por Akane para notar la mirada sorprendida que apareció brevemente en su cara. "¿A pesar de su mercenaria manera, Nabiki Tendo, confío en que mantengan estas relaciones como un secreto entre nosotros? No sería apropiado para un noble señor del Imperio, como yo, que se considerara que hago negocios con una mujer hambrienta de dinero como usted."

Nabiki sentía una fuerte sensación de irritación quemar toda su mente como un fuego, pero mantuvo su postura en calma gracias a su larga práctica. 'Que arrogante, presumido, patán, y engreído,' ella pensó en enojo. Pero ella mantuvo estos inesperados sentimientos escondidos detrás de una máscara de calma. Que ella misma se había sentido atraída por un hombre como este de alguna manera lo hacía aún peor para ella. 'Pagaras por ese comentario, Tatewaki Kuno, lo prometo. No tengas dudas al respecto. Oh, cuánto lo pagaras.'

"Por supuesto, Kuno-dono", dijo con neutralidad. Un brillo predatorio en sus ojos. Tenía la intención de utilizar todas sus habilidades para extraer la mayor cantidad de dinero posible de esta situación.

Luego, un pensamiento la golpeó a ella, que le permitiría hacer frente al inesperadamente fuerte interés de Akane en Ranma. "Sin embargo, hay un pequeño problema", dijo Nabiki diplomáticamente, con un sentimiento alegre en su interior. "Uno que me parece que usted debe estar consciente, Kuno-dono."

"¿Problema?" Su cara se frunció. "¿De qué clase de problema esta hablando, Tendo -San?"

"Bueno, sucede que mi hermana ya tiene otro pretendiente por su mano. Ella habla de él muy bien."

"¡¿Otro busca la mano de mi verdadero amor?!" Kuno rugió, mientras él la agarró por los hombros. "¡Dime el nombre de mi rival para que yo pueda eliminar su interferencia!"

'Wow,' pensó. 'Eso seguro capto su atención.' Ella se sentía un poco culpable por lo que iba a hacer al chico de la trenza, pero se sentía confiada de que era por su propio bien. Tener a alguien tan dedicado como Kuno entre Ranma y Akane sólo ayudaba a su propio caso, cuando decidiera finalmente cazar al estudioso para si misma. Y con su hermana haciendo frente a su nuevo pretendiente, Nabiki estaba segura de que eso la mantendría distraída y lejos de Ranma.

"En primer lugar, Kuno-dono, por favor, remueva sus manos de mi persona. Tengo miedo de que arrugue mi uniforme."

Ella lo vio soltarla, el agradables pensamientos de poner un gran bloque de piedra en el camino de Akane pasaba por su mente. 'Esto es solo demasiado fácil,' pensó con una sonrisa interior, extendiendo su mano.

"Dos mil yenes por el nombre del pretendiente de mi hermanita", dijo con amabilidad. El joven aristócrata inmediatamente dejo dos mil yenes en su mano, y su puño se cerró alrededor de ellos, una sensación cálida llenaba su interior. Una vez que Kuno hiciera conocer sus intenciones, era seguro de que Ranma se sentiría aún más renuente a corresponder el afecto de Akane. Esto era por el bien del pobre chico, después de todo.

"¿Bueno?" Kuno dijo con impaciencia. Ella arrugo su nariz ligeramente, intentando duramente no reírse por la ironía de la situación.

"Akane está interesada en Ranma Saotome, Kuno-dono." Hubo tranquilidad por espacio de varios momentos. Ella no estaba segura de si él había escuchado, y ella estaba a punto de repetirlo cuando una intensa mirada llego a su cara. Era como si una intensa furia se suprimía en él sólo por un estrecho margen. Eso era perfecto, en lo que a Nabiki le concernía. Dentro de si, ella se exulto mientras su espontáneo plan tomaba forma justo ante sus ojos.

"Ese villano Saotome," murmuraba Kuno, en medio de su rabia. "En primer lugar, seduce y cruelmente descarta a mi inocente y querida hermana. Ahora trata de mantenerme alejado de mi verdadero amor. ¡VENGANZA!" Él se paro de la cama donde estaba sentado y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Nabiki miro al noble partir con una mirada especulativa, poco sorprendida por la reacción del aristócrata. 'Espero que no lastime mucho a Ranma-kun,' pensó con un poco de inquietud. 'Yo esperaba que se esforzara más por ganarse a Akane, en lugar de querer convertir a Ranma-kun en pure. Lo siento, Saotome.' Espero que tus nuevas habilidades sean suficientes para mantener intacta tu cara.

* * *

Akane se sentó en la clase, aburrida, tocando suavemente el lápiz contra su pupitre. Una tenue sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba la emoción de enfrentar a Ranma en combate ayer, acompañada por un muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. '¿Cómo es posible que no pude notar su fuerza? Se preguntó ociosamente.' Ranma es mucho más de lo que parecía ser al principio. Para ocultar tal habilidad en las artes marciales, pretendiendo ser tan inepto y débil, tiene una clase especial de capacidad. ¿Me pregunto qué otros secretos puede estar escondiendo? Ella suspiró por el nuevo misterio del chico de la trenza.

"Psst, Akane," susurró una voz femenina atrás de ella. El profesor ahora escribía un esquema de una larga pieza de literatura clásica en la pizarra. Ella se dio vuelta, confiada de que no estaría mirando a la clase por los próximos diez minutos, por lo menos.

Detrás de ella estaba Masami Yuka, una de las trabajadoras de Nabiki y mejor amiga de Akane en la Academia, a pesar del desinterés de la otra chica en las artes marciales. Una chica bonita con cabello castaño largo, que usaba el gris uniforme de cadete de seguridad con una sola marca en su manga. Ella sonrió y susurró suavemente, "¿Es cierto, Akane?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sobre ti y Ranma Saotome, tonta", susurró Yuka, aun sonriendo. "Escuche que logró darte una pelea bastante buena durante el entrenamiento de ayer. ¿Es por eso que estás hoy tan distraída?"

"Bueno, como que me sorprendió con sus conocimientos de artes marciales ayer", La joven Tendo susurró, sintiendo de nuevo su cara ruborizarse. "Él es un mucho mejor luchador de lo que pensé que era."

"¿YYYYYYY?" Susurro Yuka, mientras se inclinó hacia adelante a su pupitre.

"-Creo que es el elegido," susurró Akane, sintiendo vergüenza. "Oh Yuka, nunca he sentido algo parecido a lo que sentí en el combate con Ranma ayer. Fue mágico. Él me mostró lo gran hombre que era el día de ayer. Estaba realmente ganando cuando el entrenador terminó el encuentro." Una breve carcajada de felicidad paso por ella recordando su habilidad y su fuerza contundente, el dominio sobre ella.

"Tu mejor haz tu declamación pronto entonces, amiga", Susurró Yuka con una sonrisa. "He estado escuchando rumores de que algunas de las otras chicas comenzaron realmente a notar a Ranma después de que los dos pelearan ayer. Parece que no eres la única que le tomo gusto al nuevo artista marcial en el campus."

"¡¿Qué?!" Akane gritaba, poniéndose de pie. La clase se detuvo a su alrededor, y el profesor se volcaba en forma amenazadora.

"¡Akane Tendo, ve a ponerte de pie en el pasillo!" Ordenó el profesor. "Yo no tolerará ninguna clase de interrupciones de ningún cadete en una de mis clases." Señaló a la puerta, y ella caminó a la misma, su ojo derecho palpitaba ligeramente.

'¡Nadie me va a quitar a Ranma Saotome!' Ella pensó ferozmente. '¡Él va a ser mío!' Ella se paro en el pasillo y recogió dos cubos de agua. Al menos el ejercicio la ayudaría a calmarse.

Un momento después, llegó Kuno corriendo por las escaleras y la vio a ella parada en el otro extremo del pasillo. "¡Ah, mi amor!", dijo suavemente con una sonrisa mientras él corrió hacia ella, abrumado por la fuerza de las pasiones de la joven. "Ahora voy a comenzar mis esfuerzos para liberarte de ese infame Saotome. ¡Disponte a ser raptada por mi Abrazo, Akane Tendo!"

Akane miró al joven noble que venía hacia ella y parpadeo en sorpresa. Él casi la capturo en un breve abrazo antes de que ella lo noqueara a través de una ventana. Ella miro por la ventana y observo al caído aristócrata, que ahora yacía inconsciente, pero ileso en el césped tres pisos más abajo.

"¡Quiero a Ranma Saotome, no a ti!" Ella le gritó a él antes de volver a su posición original.

Más abajo, el joven noble reunía sus ideas mientras las pasiones que tan recientemente lo abrumaban se desvanecían.

'Pero esperen,' Pensó por un instante. 'Tal vez sería mejor dar a mi nuevo amor un regalo. ¡Sí! Voy a otorgar a Akane Tendo un símbolo de mi anhelo. Entonces voy a saciar la necesidad por conflictos que ardía en el marco de mi pecho antes de reclamarte para mi. La venganza contra Saotome puede esperar un día más.'

A continuación, el se desmayo.

* * *

Ranma camino de vuelta al sillón y puso el teclado en una posición cómoda. La pantalla se iluminaba con los datos de su última prueba. 'Otro éxito hacen dos de dos,' pensaba con una sonrisa. 'Hora de sacar los datos en el expediente número dos.'

ARCHIVO DE COORDENADAS QUANTUM # 0000002 MATRIZ DE CARGA ACTIVADA...

POR FAVOR, ESPERE...

MATRIZ CARGADA: ARCHIVO # 0000002. ¿DETALLES?

Ranma tecleo "SÍ" en respuesta, y la pantalla comenzó a mostrar más información sobre el archivo.

ARCHIVO # 0000002 – PUNTO DE DIVERGENCIA QUANTUM PRODUCIDO HACE:

22 AÑOS

11 MESES

17 DÍAS

19 HORAS

12 MINUTOS

08 SEGUNDOS.

El contador seguía aumentando los segundos mientras Ranma observaba. 'Sigue siendo una tangente muy cercana,' pensó con una sonrisa intrigada. 'Hmmm. Una vida que es diferente, incluso antes de mi nacimiento, pero ¿Cuan diferente?'

Él se sentó en el sofá y se relajo. Colocó el auricular neuronal en su cabeza, y esperó. El sistema acabo su sincronización final con las esperadas palabras, "Comenzando el ciclo."

* * *

Tierra +0.001, -0.001

'Parece que estoy en mi laboratorio en la Academia,' pensó Ranma, mirando un extraño panel de circuitos de algún tipo de dispositivo y un soplete de mano. 'Me imagino que las divergencias no son tan grandes en este,' pensó. Más bien sintiendo un incómodo dolor en la espalda de su homólogo por su posición agachada, Ranma se sentó rápidamente recto, extendiendo sus hombros hacía atrás. Sintiendo algo raro. Ranma puso abajo el soplete antes de darse cuenta que había algo diferente acerca de esta contraparte.

Era una ella.

Ranma saltó del banquillo en el que la chica se había sentado en un estado de conmoción y sorpresa, tirándolo al suelo con un fuerte estruendo en el suelo de hormigón.

'¡¿QUEDEMONIOSESESTO?!' El ahora femenino Ranma pensaba en extrema sorpresa.

Un uniforme femenino azul de ciencias de la Academia Imperial descansaba sobre su cuerpo, la falda larga ondeo suavemente mientras ella se movía. Parpadeando en extrema incredulidad, miro hacia abajo, a un cuerpo que fuertemente le recordaba al del sueño de ayer, un solo pensamiento estaba en la mente de Ranma.

'Soy una chica,' se dio cuenta en conmocionado asombro.

Después de largos momentos mirando hacia su cuerpo prestado, algunas de las memorias de esta vida comenzaban a inundar su conciencia. Ranma estaba muy sorprendido, tanto por las diferencias y similitudes que existían. Por ejemplo, en lugar de Ranma Saotome, esta alternativa femenina se llamaba Ranko Saotome. Esa era sólo la más simple de las muchas diferencias entre ellos. Su vida era paralela a la suya en gran medida; Las escuelas a las que asistió, la gente que conoció, pero en un contexto diferente por ser una chica.

Una diferencia importante en su vida se produjo durante su séptimo año, mientras estudiaba en Francia. Uno de sus profesores de química resultó ser un altamente clasificado combatiente en Sabate, y entreno a Ranko en el estilo francés de Kickboxer por su solicitud. A ella le encanto y avanzo tan rápidamente que Genma se había sorprendido. Desde este punto en adelante, hizo un punto en alentar estudiar tantas artes marciales como ella deseara, siempre y cuando no afectara sus estudios. Ella lo hizo por el ejercicio principalmente, y más tarde para mantener su figura, pero Ranma se sorprendió al descubrir en su memoria una secreta emoción por la competencia.

Nueve años después de esa primera clase de Savate, Ranko había ganado cinturón negro en otros tres estilos: Muay Thai, Tae Kwon Do y Kempo. Durante ese momento Ranma también vio en sus recuerdos de un buen número de peleas en callejones de las que probablemente Genma nunca había sido consciente. Ella tenía un secreto orgullo en su corazón de nunca haber perdido una pelea. Ranma estaba un poco desconcertado al descubrir lo mucho que disfrutaba dar palizas a sus oponentes masculinos, en especial a todos aquellos que consideraba sus inferiores mentales.

Aunque ella no intimidaba a la gente o buscaba problemas, los problemas siempre parecían encontrarla. Ahora, su blanco favorito para molestar y pelear era con un cadete de seguridad un año mayor que ella de nombre Tendo Kaneda. Tenían una semi-feroz rivalidad entre ellos que hubiera sorprendido a la Nodoka de este mundo si supiera de ello. Ella parecía decidida a convertir a su hija en una más erudita dama y ciudadana. Sus esfuerzos habían producido algunas graves tensiones entre madre e hija.

'No puede ser,' Ranma pensó, al ver un rostro de repente aparecer en sus recuerdos que parecía preocupantemente similar a lo que una versión masculina de Nabiki podría lucir. Kaneda, al igual que su contraparte femenina del mundo de Ranma, manejaba una importante red en la escuela. Ranko se burlaba de él, a veces sin piedad, y habían luchado en varias ocasiones desde su llegada al campus hace seis semanas. Siempre conseguía derrotarlo, y sus recuerdos estaban llenos de incidentes en los que ella lo llamaba un idiota o un machista patán.

Sintiéndose incómodo al examinar tales pensamientos, Ranma volvió su atención al cuerpo de Ranko. Su cuerpo se sintió en buena forma para él, y el lanzó una rápida patada de lado para probarlo, sólo un poco obstaculizado por la falda. Su pie se elevo, y Ranma fue capaz de mantener su cuerpo fácilmente en equilibrio sobre el otro pie mientras elevaba su patada hacía su cabeza. A pesar de su formación académica, Ranma sabía que ella era también una luchadora muy impresionante. El chico ahora chica se sintió un poco culpable por no haber hecho lo mismo en su propia vida.

'Es algo que debe corregirse. El entrenador Takami va a encontrar a un estudiante entusiasta de ahora en adelante.' No hay manera de que él iba a dejarse permanecer en una forma más pobre que una contraparte femenina de sí mismo. El ego masculino de Ranma simplemente se resistía a tal idea.

Ella poco a poco bajo su pierna de vuelta a su lugar, sintiendo diferencias en el equilibrio y el reducido centro de gravedad en el cuerpo de mujer frente al de un hombre. Era una experiencia educativa mientras con su cuerpo prestado hizo algunos minutos de ejercicios. Ella estaba en tan buena forma como cualquiera de sus análogos artistas marciales. Eso hizo a Ranma sentirse como un flojo.

Después de terminar, ella caminó al lavabo del laboratorio un poco nervioso, de repente tenía mucha curiosidad por ver como lucía su homóloga femenina. 'Así es como luciría si hubiera nacido mujer,' El chico convertido temporalmente en chica pensó. Llegó al espejo del lavado, Ranma sólo vio con sorpresa su reflejo, llevando una mano hasta tocar una mejilla y mirando a la chica en el espejo haciendo el mismo gesto. 'Esto es tan extraño,' Ranma pensó. La apariencia de la chica en el espejo también era sorprendentemente familiar.

Era Ranma-chan.

Hubo diferencias sutiles, pero la chica en el espejo es casi idéntica a la otra forma femenina de Ranma. Cabello rojo, mucho más claro que el propio color rojo oscuro de Nodoka, estaba peinado hacía atrás en una trenza con un listón de color azul oscuro. Los brillantes ojos azules estaban bien abiertos en sorpresa en su reflexión. Extrañamente fascinado por la vista, y un poco raro, Ranma sólo pudo mirar el rostro femenino en el reflejo. 'Yo soy... ella es hermosa,' el chico ahora chica pensó brevemente, y luego se dio una palmada a sí misma en la cara para salir un poco de su sueño.

'Contrólate a ti mismo, Ranma,' Ella misma se ordeno. Ella brevemente miro el reloj en la pared, observando que el tiempo que tenía era de un poco menos de diez minutos, antes de pasar a examinar el equipo con que trabajaba. Lo que Ranko estaba haciendo, no se trataba de un resonador.

Ranma se sentó, Ranko inmediatamente cruzo las piernas en un estilo muy femenino de hacerlo. Eso congeló sus pensamientos por un largo momento.

'¿Qué?' Ella pensó, ligeramente aturdida, de inmediato dándose cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer tan naturalmente en este cuerpo y mirando los resultados del ocasional modal. 'Yo ni siquiera pensé en ello. Me senté y lo hice porque se sentía correcto.'

Una gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

Ranma a propósito descruzo sus piernas y se sentó con ellas un poco aparte, como un hombre, se inclinó hacia adelante y pensó. Los pechos del cuerpo prestado presionado contra sus brazos, y ella rápidamente se inclinó en sorpresa, preocupada por las inesperadas sensaciones que su toque causo. 'Yo no sabía que serían tan sensibles,' ella pensó casualmente, mirando hacia abajo a ellas, y volviendo a cruzar sus piernas porque se sentía mal tenerlas separadas así. Hubo una breve pausa. '¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!'

Ella misma se obligó a sentarse recta y mirar a las que su homóloga usaba en su trabajo, volteando lentamente sus páginas. Todas las ecuaciones y esquemas eran nuevos, ella notó, rozando casualmente su labio superior con su dedo pulgar. De repente, su mano se detuvo en medio de voltear las páginas. 'Hola,' pensó, '¿Qué es esto?'

Ranko estaba trabajando en un proyecto especial de algún tipo, pero uno que era muy distinto al suyo, algún tipo de dispositivo de mano que apenas estaba medio acabado. La ecuación estaba casi completa en el libro de notas, sólo la última parte faltaba, y llenaba toda la página. Ranko había hecho varias notas al respecto, escribiendo cosas como '¿Anti-gravedad?', en algunos lugares en torno a la ecuación y esquemas suplementarios. El dispositivo en que está trabajando crea algún tipo de campo de energía en el punto de concentración, algún tipo de manipulador de gravedad.

Ranma observo los números. Aun estando incompleta, había algo a la orilla de su conciencia, algo que a su juicio debía saber. Ella se pregunto brevemente sobre la ecuación. La última parte necesitaba ser resuelta, pero se pregunto si la antigravedad era la correcta interpretación cuando la ecuación este finalmente completa.

Luego llego a ella en un santiamén. La ecuación tenía elementos de la misma ecuación maestra que condujo al resonador, pero como estaba, hubo una cuestión de poder que el dispositivo de Rango no sería capaz de superar. El Campo creado colapsaría en medio segundo. Recogiendo un bolígrafo, impulsivamente ella escribió la pieza faltante de la ecuación, dando a su análoga la solución.

El equipo compartía varios componentes con el resonador, pero también otros diseños de circuitos que no tenían sentido para él. Ella los grabo en su memoria, con esperanza de que todo eso regresara con ella con éxito. Estar en el cuerpo de una chica lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso y le recordó Ranma más de lo que quisiera de cierto artista marcial y contraparte suya maldecido por Jusenkyo.

Ranma se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, observando que sólo le quedaba un par de minutos antes de que se activara el modo de retorno. De repente curioso de ver una vez más el cuerpo que poseía temporalmente, ella tomo el lazo de su cuello y lo desato. La chaqueta del uniforme se le unió unos momentos después. Ella vaciló en retirar la blusa de algodón blanco, y se contento por varios largos momentos con mirar hacia abajo a un sorprendentemente bien dotado pecho para una joven muchacha.

'Esto es sólo una experiencia extraña,' Pensó, mientras ella misma tentativamente tocaba uno de los pechos, entonces empezó a acariciarlo a través de la ropa que la cubría. Se sentía agradable hacerlo, y culpable dejo caer la mano después de un minuto de eso, sintiendo su cara ruborizándose. Observando que sólo le quedaba un minuto, se puso la chaqueta azul de vuelta. Ranma comenzó a atar el lazo, cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron nublados.

* * *

Ranko despertó en el sofá, desconcertada por la extraña pérdida de tiempo que le había ocurrido. 'Supongo que debí haber decidido tomar una siesta,' ella pensó en leve confusión. '¿Me pregunto por qué no me acuerdo?' Ella impasiblemente volvió a atar el lazo de su cuello, perpleja de que había llegado a deshacerlo. Ella se levanto del sofá y estiro sus brazos, antes de hacer algunos breves ejercicios para despertarse.

Ella notó su libro de notas abierto, y estudió las nuevas adiciones a la misma, sus ojos se ampliaron de repente. Ella lo agarró, y una sonrisa ilumino su cara. '¡La resolví! De alguna manera, la resolví.' Ella sonrió aún más brillante.

'A esta hora mañana, voy a estar en condiciones de comenzar mis experimentos,' Ella pensó con orgullo. 'Ese machista imbécil de Kaneda se rió de mí por ser una ratón de biblioteca sin encantos. Hmmm, eso me recuerda, aún le debo una buena paliza por sobrepasarse conmigo durante nuestra última batalla de entrenamiento, el estúpido pervertido. El puede clamar inocencia todo lo que quiera.' Ella apretó suavemente sus nudillos, sonriendo.

Con una suave carcajada, Ranko imaginó la paliza que le iba a dar a Kaneda por intentar manosearla durante la práctica. Pelear contra él era siempre agradable, pero ella nunca lo admitiría a un arrogante, chauvinista machista como el chico Tendo. Si ella no supiera que él era el mejor chico en combate de la Academia, probablemente sería un poco más clemente. 'Tan buena como es en las artes marciales, el debería saber mejor sobre intentar tocar el pecho de una chica, idiota, a pesar de que podría haberse tratado de un accidente. Voy a enseñarle una lección que Kaneda no olvidara pronto.'

* * *

Tierra 0.000,0.000

"Ciclo de Recuperación completo."

Ranma puso sus dedos juntos y estiro sus brazos a lo largo de su cabeza, con las palmas hacía afuera, sintiendo la tensión salir de sus hombros. Cuando él llevó su mano hacia abajo, él saco el auricular de su cabeza y le dejó descansando sobre su estómago. Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y miro el techo de su laboratorio con un toque de diversión.

'Tengo una contraparte que es una mujer,' Pensó impasible. 'Cuan realmente extraño.' Cuando cerró los ojos, podía ver su cara en un espejo con claridad. 'Ella también es una artista marcial. Mi hermana cuántica, la marimacha.' Ese pensamiento le trajo una tenue sonrisa a sus labios. 'Sin embargo, no hay modo alguno de que voy a dejar que una versión femenina de mí mismo sea una combatiente mejor que yo. Eso solo no va a suceder. Parece que voy a tener que entrenar, incluso mas duro.'

Ni siquiera notó la jerga en sus pensamientos.

Se sentó y tomo su mochila. Tarareando una melodía tenue, sacó uno de sus cuadernos en blanco y lo tiro a su mesa, mientras buscaba alrededor por un lápiz. Los recuerdos de la información de las notas de Ranko aparentemente volvieron bien cuando regreso a su propio cuerpo, pero quería poner la información sobre papel tan pronto como pudiera, no era capaz de confiar en su memoria con tan intrincado nivel de detalles.

'Antigravedad,' pensó con una sonrisa. Él se levanto de su sofá y se sentó en el taburete junto a su mesa. Él apretó su bolígrafo y volcó el cuaderno a la página en blanco. El doblo el cuaderno comenzó a escribir, despacio y con cuidado.

* * *

Kodachi estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro de poesía durante el período del almuerzo en el césped al frente de la academia Blackhall, por una vez sin tener que contender con el Lirio Blanco, cuando una sombra cayo sobre ella. Ella saltó inmediatamente de su posición de sentada con un salto al aire, aterrizando sobre sus pies lista para una pelea. Esperando ver a Asuka parada allí, ella se sorprendió cuando vio que la figura que se revelaba era la de su propio hermano, Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él estaba armado y llevaba una expresión maníaca. Asimismo, noto varias magulladuras en su cara.

"Querido hermano", dijo ella, complacida de verlo. "Esta es una maravillosa sorpresa. ¿Has venido a unirte conmigo a almorzar?" Sin hablar, el se sentó lentamente, su expresión era sombría.

"Mi querida hermana, he venido a prohibirte que tengas algo que ver con Ranma Saotome."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella, asombrada. "¿Cómo sabes de él?" Dentro, su mente giraba con preguntas.

"Por tanto, no niegas conocer al vil villano", suspiró Kuno, mas alto de lo que intento. Ella observó con leve molestia que varias chicas estaban escuchando." Esto es como sospechaba entonces. ¿Cuándo fue que ese canalla de Saotome te sedujo?" De repente, todas las conversaciones en torno a la pareja cesaron. Varias de las chicas comenzaron a escuchar mientras Kodachi sintió su cara ruborizarse. Su hermano no parecía notarlo o darle importancia.

Asuka escuchó la declaración de Kuno desde su posición entre las columnas al frente de la Academia y sonrió. 'Así que, la oh tan malditamente perfecta Kodachi Kuno es una mujer enamorada, ¿No?' Ella pensó con un profundo nivel de asombro. Ella agacho su cabeza para escuchar la muy interesante conversación con más atención, en silencio saboreando el jugo que tenía en la mano. Kuno era normalmente un tipo fastidioso a sus ojos, pero ocasionalmente le facilitaba raros entretenimiento, como la noticia de su hermana.

"Q-Querido hermano", dijo Kodachi nerviosamente. "No es como crees. Yo ni siquiera he hablado nunca con este Ranma Saotome del que hablas. El es un extraño para mí." Ella estaba todavía sentado ante su hermano, que parecía lleno de estoicismo e inflexible como una estatua por un momento.

"Entonces ¿Por qué corriste a casa en lágrimas después de mirar al villano?" Pregunto en voz alta, desviando su feroz mirada a ella una vez más. "No te pongas triste, mi hermana. Tengo la intención de vengar el insulto hecho a nuestra Casa y a ti en la mañana. En ese día, voy a castigar a Ranma Saotome con todas mis fuerzas. Él lamentara el día en que él escucho el nombre de Kuno."

"¡Tú no debes!" Ella gritó, de repente temiendo por el académico Ranma. Por lo que ella sabía, él no tenía aptitudes de combate más allá de lo mero básico previsto por la Academia. "Él es inocente de cualquier mal. Él no me ha hecho nada a mí!" Kodachi se agacho y agarró el hombro de Kuno mientras se lo pedía. El la miró, con una furia repentina.

"¡¿Inocente?!" Kuno rugió, mientras se puso de pie. Llevo su Bokken al cielo y se puso en una noble pose. "¡Este día he encontrado a mi único y verdadero amor, sólo para descubrir que ella llora por este mismo canalla, Saotome! ¡El mismo hombre que ha causado a mi hermana lágrimas! ¡No, yo digo que no será así! ¡En la mañana, voy a acabar con el villano y vengar su deshonor! ¡Entonces dejará de ser un obstáculo para la noble causa de mi amor también!"

'¿Qué dijo?' El Lirio blanco pensó en incredulidad. '¿Un verdadero amor? ¡Así es como una vez me llamó!' Ella se puso lentamente de pies mientras Kuno continuó con su charla, un profundo fruncido apareció en su cara. Sus camaradas miraban con ojos de recelo, e inciertas por las acciones que su señora intentaba.

'¿Ranma tiene que ver con otra?' Kodachi pensó en sorpresa. Una sensación de vació de repente llenó su corazón. "¿Quién es este nuevo amor del cual hablas, querido hermano?"

"Ah," suspiró Tatewaki. "Su nombre es Akane Tendo. Doy testimonio de su gracia y fuerza esta mañana, y llevo las marcas de mi lucha contra su espíritu con orgullo. Realmente es una diosa por encima de todas las demás mujeres, una dama de noble nacimiento yendo a la Academia Imperial como si fuera una simple plebeya. Nunca he encontrado a una mujer con tanto espíritu, ni fuerza igual entre ninguna de las hijas de la nobleza del Imperio."

Asuka aplasto el pequeño envase de jugo que tenía en su mano cuando oyó esa declaración, algo del jugo se derramo a un lado. '¿Cómo ese hombre se atreve a comparar a una chica obviamente común, nacida de baja alcurnia con una noble dama como yo!' Pensó con furia repentina. '¿Cómo se atreve a llamar a otra mi igual en su corazón?, ¡Que pomposo bastardo!' Ella tiró el aplastado trozo de cartón encerado a un basurero con todo su poder, escuchándolo golpear contra el interior antes de caer.

Sus cuatro camaradas estaban a su alrededor, y no se atrevían a acercarse al Lirio Blanco demasiado cuando ella se encontraba en tal estado de ánimo.

'¿Akane Tendo?' Pensaba Kodachi con sorpresa, y luego empezó a reír. Kuno la miró sorprendido por su expresión.

"Hermana, ¿Por qué te ríes así?" Dijo él no acostumbrado a esa extraña expresión. "¿Acaso has perdido la compostura?"

"Es solo que, tú y Akane Tendo-" rió entre dientes suavemente, procurando controlar su alegría. Su preocupación fue sustituida por alivio. 'Si esa Akane Tendo es en algo igual a sus otras versiones que he visto, entonces, no es alguien por la que voy a tener que preocuparme que aleje a Saotome-kun de mí,' Pensaba con una sonrisa. 'Él no es un combatiente brutal para captar su interés, por lo que está a salvo de su atencion. Mi hermano, por el contrario, es otra historia.'

"Hermana", murmuraba Kuno levemente en ira. "No veo razón por alegría en esta situación. Aquí os digo que he encontrado a la mujer perfecta para mi"

Hubo un súbito rugido de rabia femenina detrás de él. Él parpadeó y se dio la vuelta. Asuka estaba detrás de él, casi brillando con rabia. Sorprendido, Kuno siguió mirando como hipnotizado.

"¡¿Tú te ATREVES a decir que una mujer como yo es menos que una plebeya de la Academia Imperial?!", Ella le gritó en su cara. Totalmente compuesto, el sólo le devolvió la mirada.

"Vete ahora, Saginomiya-San", Dijo Kuno con irritación mientras mecía su mano en gesto de rechazo. "Hablo con mi hermana ahora asuntos de importancia. A mi en verdad no me importa lo que una ladina como tú piense de mis asuntos privados." El volvió a encarar a su hermana y rápidamente encontró su rostro empujado hacia abajo, al césped, el pie del Lirio Blanco plantado en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¡Nunca más te atrevas a darme la espalda a mí cuando te estoy hablando, Tatewaki Kuno!" La rubia gritó en plena furia. "¡Exijo que pidas disculpas por tu declaración! Me parece un grave insulto!" Ella graciosamente se bajo de la cabeza de Kunoa y los brazos doblados a través de su pecho. Sus cuatro ayudantes hasta formaron filas detrás de ella, mirando a los dos hermanos.

Kuno se puso de nuevo de pie, y se paro recto, mirando a la altiva y atractiva Asuka. Unos pequeños restos de suciedad cayeron de su rostro. Una mirada de extrema molestia cruzó su cara mientras su puño lentamente apretaba el mango de su arma. "Si no fueras una dama de noble casa...", dijo tranquilamente.

"Pensé que te gustaba una mujer guerrera, Kuno-chan," Susurraba la chica, sus modales rápidamente cambiaron a uno de dulzura mientras lo miraba a él. El le frunció el ceño, y ella sonrió de nuevo de una manera bastante melosa. Ella rió por su ligero desconcierto.

"No te molestes con mis afecciones, Asuka Saginomiya," Dijo Kuno tranquilamente. Kodachi se puso a un lado y miro la escena con intenso interés. "Mi corazón ha volado a otra, y ninguna de tus palabras lo cambiara. Verdaderamente, ladina, ahora que mi corazón noble ha sido reclamado por otra, veo tu verdadera identidad como una rencorosa, y vengativa peste. El poderoso encanto que una vez emitiste sobre mí por tus bellas facetas haya terminado, así que esfumate." Él hizo un gesto para hacer que se fuera con la mano brevemente, antes de darle la espalda una vez más, encarando a su hermana.

Kodachi vio la otra cara de la chica asumiendo las más interesantes series de expresiones, tratando de no sonreír. Durante un año, Kuno había perseguido a la fría Asuka sin retorno de interés de su parte. Pero ahora que al parecer habían encontrado otra que la reemplace, el Lirio Blanco dio todos los indicios de celos de su parte. Se trata de una muy educativa y divertida vista para la chica Kuno.

'Voy a ganar tu corazón de vuelta, Tatewaki Kuno,' pensó la rubia endureciendo sus labios. 'Sólo para que pueda triturarte bajo mi talón como te lo mereces.' Con una última mirada a los hermanos, ella se fue, acompañada por sus compinches.

"Esto es muy desagradable", dijo Kuno en un muy tieso tono de voz, después de que la otra chica se había ido. "Yo no sé qué locura causo que mostré interés por tal vil y malvada criatura. Realmente es como una diabla en forma humana, y me alegro de que no sea más mi problema. Ahora podré dar mi plena atención a la hermosa, dulce, y sin duda virtuosa Akane Tendo."

"Querido hermano", dijo Kodachi tranquilamente, mirando a él con los ojos cerrados. "Me temo que debo negarme a seguir tus instrucciones con respecto a Saotome-kun. Tú estas equivocado sobre él."

"¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Equivocado?! ¡Nunca!" Gritó Kuno. "He visto a este villano con mis propios ojos, y él está muy lejos de ser el adecuado para una delicada flor de Nobleza como tu. Yo te prohíbo verlo." Él enfundo su arma y dobló sus brazos; El asunto estaba cerrado por lo que a él le importaba.

'¡Oh no, no me impedirás ver a Saotome-kun, si lo deseo, querido hermano,' pensó la chica Kuno en desafió. 'Voy a volver a tener mi amistad con él, y posiblemente más, como la que tuve con su contraparte. Tú no podrás detenerme en esto.'

Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro durante un tiempo prolongado, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, ambos luciendo inflexibles.

* * *

Asuka corrió por los corredores de la Academia Blackhall, y sus pensamientos eran oscuros y llenos de rabia. 'Ese arrogante, pomposo, molesto- Ooohhhh! ¡Él me pone tan furiosa! ¡Voy a enseñarle que no debe jugar con los frágiles sentimientos del Lirio Blanco de esa forma!' Sintiendo un muy ligero toque en su hombro, ella se dio la vuelta. Azusa Shiratori, una de sus cuatro asistentes, rápidamente retrocedió un poco al notar la mirada en el rostro de Asuka.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Asuka gritó. "¿No ves que estoy dando una rabieta?"

"Mis disculpas, Milady", dijo Azusa con una reverencia. "¿Me pregunto qué es lo que intentara hacer con su nueva rival?"

"¡Akane Tendo no es rival mía!" Declaro el Lirio Blanco. Azusa tembló y se escondió detrás de Ayako Mitsui, la segunda al mando por parte de Asuka y una poderosa Artista marcial por su propio derecho. La rubia miró a la chica alta, y una repentina sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Ayako-chan, tengo una pequeña tarea para ti."

"Estoy a sus ordenes, Milady", dijo la chica, agachándose ligeramente. "¿Desea que enfrente a esta plebeya en su nombre?"

"Una idea tentadora, pero no. En lugar de eso, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Akane Tendo y el amante de Kodachi Kuno. Tengo en mente un plan para castigar a los dos herederos de la casa Kuno. De hecho, un plan divertido." Ella se dio la vuelta para encarar a Ayako. "Ahora ve y reúne toda la información que puedas sobre los llamados Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome."

"Como usted ordene, Milady", dijo la chica, asintiendo. Ella desapareció en un parpadeo, saltando lejos de su líder hacia las sombras.

* * *

Ranma se inclinó desde su pupitre y miro el reloj. Era casi hora de las clases de educación física, el noto con un suspiro. Él miró hacia abajo al cuaderno de notas y empezó a hojear las páginas. Un gran número de ellas estaban ahora llenas de duplicados de las ecuaciones y esquemas de los cuadernos de Ranko. Él sacudió su mano cansada y se levantó.

'Fui capaz de saltarme cada clase de hoy, pero no esta,' pensó él con una sonrisa. 'Muy bien. Tengo que hacer un poco de ejercicio de todos modos.' El se inclinó de espaldas y su columna vertebral se hizo escuchar mientras se ajustaba bien.

Él apagó el poder del resonador y puso una lona sobre sus equipos. Luego puso todos sus cuadernos en su mochila con una sonrisa, satisfecho por la cantidad de trabajo que había terminado. La mayoría de los detalles de los cuadernos de Ranko estaban ahora transcritos en el suyo, y considero que se trataba de un trabajo bien hecho.

* * *

"Es una petición bastante inusual la que usted ha hecho, Kuno-dono", dijo Fuyutsuki. Ahora sentado frente a él estaba una nerviosa Kodachi. Ella había solicitado un permiso de ausencia con el fin de reunirse con él.

"Lo entiendo, Fuyutsuki-san", dijo la chica algo tímidamente. "Espero no parecer maleducada al hacer una petición de esa índole así tan directamente. Yo simplemente encuentro no muy retador el plan de estudios en Blackhall, y se me dijo que podría haber algunos proyectos de investigación en los que podría ayudar que tienen lugar aquí." Ella se sentó con sus manos dobladas púdicamente.

"¿Proyectos de investigación?" Preguntó él en sorpresa. "No hay tales Proyectos tomando lugar ahora en la Academia. Bueno, con excepción de uno de los Cadetes, Ranma Saotome. Pero no creo que estaría dispuesto a tener un Auxiliar en este momento, ni siquiera una tan hermosa como usted, Kuno-dono."

"¿Ranma Saotome?" Preguntó Kodachi, actuando como si se sorprendiera al escuchar el nombre. "No el Ranma Saotome, ganador de la Medalla Imperial en Becas por su tesis sobre los estados de flujo temporal en un ambiente de baja gravedad?" Fuyutsuki la miró sorprendido durante varios momentos. 'Fue bueno que hice un poco de investigación sobre Saotome-kun antes de venir aquí,' ella pensó con una sonrisa interior.

"Sí, él es, de hecho", Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su cara. "Entiendo que en su actual proyecto participa como pionero en el Trabajo del campo de la mecánica cuántica." Sentándose hacía atrás, pensó por un largo momento, reflexionando sobre nuevas posibilidades. Luego sonrió a Kodachi.

"Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de reunirme con Saotome-San", Dijo Kodachi con una agradable sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que podría ser una gran ayuda para él en su trabajo actual."

"Muy bien, Kuno-dono", dijo Fuyutsuki con una sonrisa, doblando las manos ante él sobre la mesa. "Él tiene un laboratorio privado situado en el espacio del sótano, sala cinco. Él está ahora en su clase de educación física, pero tiene un periodo de estudio libre que utiliza para su trabajo. Él estará allí dentro de una hora. Tan solo tiene que decirle que dije que por mi esta bien."

"Gracias, Fuyutsuki-sensei", dijo la joven aristócrata, parándose rápidamente e inclinándose profundamente. Ella salió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'Interesante,' pensó Fuyutsuki, después de que la chica se fue. 'Ella parecía estar muy fuertemente interesada en el joven Saotome en particular, a pesar de su intento de hacerlo parecer de otra manera. Quizá debería mantener un ojo en ello. Sí, tal vez sea muy sabio.'

* * *

Ranma movía sus brazos y piernas mientras corría alrededor de la pista tan rápido como podía. A un lado, el Entrenador Takami sostenía un pequeño cronómetro en la mano y lo observaba de cerca. Sin embargo, la atención del chico de la trenza no era en el entrenador, era en empujar su cuerpo incluso más rápido y más duro que el entrenador lo hubiera hecho alguna vez. Ya estaba en su tercer kilómetro a toda velocidad, y sus pulmones se quemaban en su pecho como si estuviera ardiendo.

'Ignora el dolor,' pensó. Los recuerdos de entrenar bajo Genma surgían en su mente mientras la fatiga lentamente se acumulaba como veneno en su cuerpo. 'No dejes de correr.' Tan mal como se sentía ahora, él estaba seguro de que el período de sesiones de la tarde iba a ser peor, porque él lo había pedido así. El entrenador de hecho lo había mirado con mucho respeto y luego lo envió a correr en la pista, mientras cronometraba su velocidad. Ranma siguió poniendo una pierna delante de la otra y se mantuvo empujándose a sí mismo, tratando de seguir adelante.

Akane lo vio corriendo por delante de ella mientras lo seguía en la pista, ambos se apartaban una vez más del resto de la clase, que estaban corriendo juntos a un ritmo más lento. Ella sacudió su cabeza con asombro, aun cuando admiraba su resistencia. '¿Por qué no lucha conmigo?' Pensaba con irritación. 'Debe haber sentido lo mismo que yo. Yo sé que él debe haberlo hecho.'

Antes de que Ranma se hubiera adelantado mucho, ella de repente aceleró detrás de él mientras su carácter competitivo se negó a dejar que la superara, ni siquiera en una cosa como correr. Se las arregló para ponerse a su lado y le sonrió perversamente a él, antes de acelerar a su velocidad máxima. 'Te mostraré que puedo hacerte morder el polvo, Saotome,' Ella pensó jactanciosamente.

El chico de la trenza frunció el ceño a la espalda de Akane mientras ella corría por delante de él. '¿Con que quieres mostrarme que eres mejor, Tendo? No creo que sea así. Ranma Saotome no pierde.' Con ese pensamiento, comenzó a empujarse aún más duro y vertió nueva velocidad en sus piernas.

Ambos habían ya hecho varios kilómetros juntos a gran velocidad, por lo que Akane se sorprendió mucho al verlo alcanzarla mientras corrían por la pista. Después de otro kilómetro, el logró ponerse junto a ella y regresó a su anterior sonrisa con un poco de cansancio propio. Continuaron corriendo cuello a cuello, mientras el resto de la Clase terminando sus habituales tres kilómetros.

Takami tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a los dos jóvenes atletas estimularse el uno al otro. Ambos estaban en su cuarto kilómetro ahora y aun seguían el ritmo constante entre ellos.

'Soy la mejor atleta en esta Academia, Saotome,' Akane pensaba, empujándose un poco más adelante y adelantándose una vez más por un breve momento. El agotamiento empezaba a ponerse al día con ella, y ella hizo caso omiso airadamente. '¡Tú no vas a escapar!'

'¡Empujate más duro, Ranma!' Pensó él con furia, mientras llevaba a su cuerpo a ir aún más rápido para alcanzarla. Pero era agotador. 'Tu no vas a perder con esa marimacha, ¿No? Diablos, ¡NO!'

Ambos se empujaron a través de otro kilómetro, y él logró alcanzarla una vez más, y luego pasarla. '¡Nunca más voy a perder contra una chica! ¡Nunca más!'

En su séptimo kilómetro a toda velocidad, la batalla fue suya cuando Akane no pudo mantener más el ritmo. Ella se derrumbó y cayo en la hierba mientras el seguía un poco más lejos por delante antes de terminar en el suelo también. Ambos se habían agotado, pero ella sentía un resplandor feliz dentro de si.

Ranma había golpeado de nuevo.

Después de clases, el chico de la trenza estaba bajo un rocío de agua caliente en las Duchas durante mucho tiempo. Sus músculos se sentían como gelatina, pero el cansancio era un buen tipo de sentimiento. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua mientras él se inclinó contra la pared, sintiendo las baldosas contra sus antebrazos mientras se apoyaba en ellos.

El agua de repente se convirtió en fría.

"¡AIEEEE!" Él gritó, saliendo de las brumas y jadeando. El entrenador se reía, incluso mientras Ranma gruñía después de un breve vistazo a su pecho.

"Es sólo un poco de agua fría, Saotome", Dijo Takami, sonriendo, mientras arrojó al joven de la trenza una toalla. "Yo sólo quería felicitarte."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ranma, temblando un poco de las secuelas de su ducha de agua fría. Él se seco rápidamente y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

"Hoy lograste igualar el tiempo record de la Academia por cinco kilómetros hecho por un cadete de primer año. Diez segundos más rápido y habrías roto el record de la Academia", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Él sacudió la cabeza en incredulidad. "Si yo no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, yo no lo hubiera creído. Todo tu duro entrenamiento ha sido rentable. Estoy realmente deseoso de ver lo que puedes hacer si subo el nivel de nuevo."

"Estoy listo, pero realmente estoy muy interesado en entrenamiento en artes marciales", Ranma dijo. "Quiero ser más rápido y más fuerte de lo que ya soy. ¿Puede ayudarme, entrenador?"

Takami rasco su nuca después de remover su siempre presente gorra verde oscuro. "Pasé diez años enseñando a chicos cómo ser soldados en el Ejército Imperial, Saotome", dijo el hombre después de volverse a poner su gorra. "Creo que puedes mejorar tu fuerza y resistencia, pero no será fácil a partir de este momento. Tengo la sospecha de que está a medio camino en tu formación, a pesar de que nunca he visto a nadie llegar a tu nivel tan rápidamente. Yo estaba esperando poder trabajar contigo por meses, no semanas, para llegar a esta medida."

"Yo puedo hacerlo mejor, Entrenador", dijo Ranma con certeza. "Sé que puedo."

"Yo te creo, Saotome. No sé por qué, pero creo que solo he rascado la superficie de lo que eres realmente capaz. Confieso que no estaba seguro de ello en un principio, pero has superado todas mis expectativas hasta ahora. Así que prepárate para trabajar como asno de aquí en adelante. Esta ha sido la parte más fácil hasta ahora." Rió con malicia falsa.

"Gracias, Entrenador", dijo Ranma sinceramente. 'Sin embargo tengo que encontrar un maestro,' Pensó con preocupación. Takami y los instructores de artes marciales del campus puede llegar conmigo hasta cierto nivel, pero si quiero llegar al nivel de habilidad de los otros Ranma entonces voy a necesitar encontrar un Maestro de artes marciales de extraordinaria capacidad para estudiar. ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?.

* * *

Ranma desbloqueo y abrió la puerta a su laboratorio, antes de dejar caer su mochila en el interior. Su mano busco el switch en la pared, y lo encendió. Caminó adentro mientras los paneles de luz fluorescente se encendían, el cerro y aseguro la puerta detrás de él. Con sólo una hora disponible, él sabía que sólo tendría tiempo para un solo viaje.

Sacando la cubierta del resonador, encendió las principales barras de energía de nuevo y dejo que hiciera un auto-chequeo mientras él sacó su cuaderno de notas e hizo unas cuantas sobre la variabilidad en los tiempos antes de la que las memorias de sus tres homólogos Cuánticos estuvieran accesibles a él. Estaba seguro de que había algunos factores desconocidos que participaban en el retraso que no estaba viendo todavía.

Escuchando un beep, el chico de la trenza miró y sonrió cuando vio que el resonador estaba listo para él. El rápidamente tecleo en el sistema, preparándose para el próximo experimento. Él cargo el próximo archivo en línea y esperó que se cargara.

ARCHIVO DE COORDENADA QUANTUM # 0000002 MATRIZ DE CARGA ACTIVA...

POR FAVOR, ESPERE...

MATRIZ CARGADA: ARCHIVO # 0000003. DETALLES? SÍ

ARCHIVO * # 0000003 - DIVERGENCIA QUANTUM PRODUCIDA HACE:

2,111 AÑOS

6 MESES

21 DÍAS

23 HORAS

20 MINUTOS

25 SEGUNDOS.

'Hace mucho tiempo,' pensaba mientras se ponía el auricular. 'Las diferencias históricas deben ser interesante.' Él miro el reloj por un momento para marcar el comienzo del ciclo y luego se acostó nuevamente con el auricular en su cabeza.

Las dos ondas se movieron juntas en sincronía en la pantalla, y el ciclo de carga comenzó.

* * *

Tierra +4.112, +3.066

Ranma se encontró ligeramente agarrando una correa de cuero conectada a una pared. Delante de él estaba una gran pantalla de vídeo que mostraba la Tierra vista desde el espacio. Él casi perdió de inmediato el alimento en su estomago y se sintió como si estuviera en un ascensor en caída libre. '¿Estoy en el espacio?' Pensó con sorpresa. '¿Qué estoy haciendo en el espacio?'

Él miró hacia sus ropas y vio que llevaba un traje azul pálido y naranja con los kanji de "Saotome, Ranma" bordados en un parche en su pecho derecho. Su cuerpo se sentía bien entrenado, más o menos al mismo nivel que el suyo ahora. El paso una de sus manos a lo largo de su cuello y estaba un poco sorprendido al descubrir rayas de insignias ahí.

Viendo un tenue reflejo de sí mismo en el cristal del monitor de combustible, trato de discernir qué rango llevaba en su cuello. Si seguía el patrón estándar del Ejercito Imperial, entonces él era un teniente, grado subalterno. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Él se dio vuelta para ver a varias personas mirando el monitor que estaba cerca. Reconoció a Ukyo entre ellos, sola flotando en la habitación a través de una trampilla. Ella llevaba un uniforme naranja, y azul pálido, pero su parche decía 'Saotome, Ukyo'. En su cuello estaban las insignias de alférez. Su expresión era de preocupación mientras flotaba hacía él, y ella le abrazó cuando se acerco.

"¡Oh, Ranma!", dijo ella tristemente. "Sostenme hasta que termina." No muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando, el acepto su pedido y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Una catarata de recuerdos lleno su mente de su homólogo en ese mismo momento, algunas muy conocidas, pero muy diferente a la mayor parte de su propia vida. El siguió sosteniendo a Ukyo y dejo que ellas comenzaran a instalarse en su conciencia, su otra mano envuelta en la correa de la pared para evitar salir flotando.

Este análogo había sido elegido para participar en un logro muy noble por el Imperio, la colonización de otro sistema estelar por medio de una Nave algo más lenta que la luz, y multi-generacional: la Yamato. Todos los miembros de la tripulación a bordo, incluida Ukyo, habían sido seleccionados por computadora por su idoneidad para esta misión. En la bodega habían congelados espermatozoides y óvulos de la población animal que se crearía en el nuevo mundo, Así como varios miles de embriones humanos. Era el más joven miembro de la sección de navegación estelar, y su joven novia era una de varios biólogos que trabajaron en la bahía de hidroponía y supervisaba las unidades de almacenamiento criogénico.

Lo que había comenzado como una gran aventura para probar la superioridad del Imperio y un gran golpe de relaciones públicas, de repente se convirtió en la última esperanza para la humanidad. Se convirtió en el medio para salvar una pequeña parte de la raza humana de la terrible locura que estaba a punto de consumir su casa. Con sólo días antes de que la misión de lanzamiento ocurriera, lo que quedaba del antiguo Imperio Otomano y los rusos declararon Guerra contra el Imperio del Japón.

La tripulación había observado mientras los noticieros retransmiten la evolución de los acontecimientos. Los dos aliados lanzaron el peso combinado de sus fuerzas armadas contra el Imperio y lograron forzar una apertura a través de las fronteras, sus tropas desparramándose en suelo Imperial. El emperador había hecho varias demandas de que se retiren, pero fueron negadas.

El precio de ese desafío estaba a punto de matar un mundo.

"¡Miren!" Gritó uno de los otros ocupantes de la habitación, apuntando a la ventana detrás de Ranma, un joven que era poco familiar para él por el momento. "¡Ha comenzado!"

Él volteó y miró, mientras Ukyo escondió su rostro contra su pecho y lloro. No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía iba a ver al principio, entonces sus ojos se ampliaron en horror.

Fulgores de luz brillante empezaron a brotar a través de la Tierra, signo distintivo de las armas nucleares detonando en la superficie. El sólo podía imaginar la devastación que estaba causando estragos en todo el mundo. Mientras observaba en silencio, las islas que había llamado una vez hogar era incluida en una multitud de círculos de luz. Se trataba de un terrible microcosmos de destrucción que se extendía sobre toda la Tierra.

"Dios", él oyó a alguien decir suavemente detrás de él. Ukyo simplemente mantuvo enterrada su cara contra su pecho y lloró. Él sabía que los padres de su otro yo estaban allá abajo, y una ola de remordimiento lo llenaba totalmente. Sin saber que más hacer, Ranma apretó mas a Ukyo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo en sollozos.

Estaban recién casados, parte de una política de la tripulación en un intento por minimizar las fricciones sexuales por lazos familiares estables. Ellos fueron realmente vinculados durante los entrenamientos, cuando la nueva política se anunció, se encontraban todavía en un proceso de adaptación el uno del otro. Estos ajustes en ocasiones dio lugar a algunas discusiones y espectaculares peleas, pero había un fuerte vínculo de amor entre ellos ahora.

Después de varios largos minutos, la destrucción comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras las últimas bombas cayeron. Todo lo que quedabas eran brillantes parches de calor y radiactividad en la superficie. Hacia el final de la Gran conflagración, hubo un destello blanco y una gran explosión de una de las regiones del sur de China, que atrajo la atención de Ranma y varios más. '¿Un último impacto de misiles?' Se preguntó él, de alguna manera dudoso de que eso fuera. Su contraparte no tenía conocimiento de nada de valor estratégico en esa área para que lanzaran tan gran bomba. Él sospecho que quizás nunca lo sabría.

"Todo acabo", susurraron varias personas a su alrededor, sorprendido por ver la Tierra destruida tan rápidamente. Ranma acaricio suavemente el cabello de Ukyo.

"Volvamos a nuestra cabina", dijo Ukyo mientras miraba hacia arriba con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. "Tengo algo que debo hablar contigo ahora, Ranma."

"Está bien", dijo él. Dio un valiente intento de una sonrisa y pateo la pared, para darse un impulso hacia la escotilla abierta. Se encontró mirando su figura con una sonrisa en su rostro. 'Ella seguro que es linda,' se había encontrado pensando.

Confiada de que él ya tenía su ruta, hizo un muy rápido cálculo mental y se empujo de la pared con sus pies. Su cuerpo voló por el aire con una tremenda sensación de libertad, incluso con el gran peso dentro de él por la pérdida de sus padres en esta dimensión. Con una leve sonrisa por su nueva habilidad, salio limpiamente por la escotilla y apenas evito chocar con alguien que viniera del otro lado.

"Lo siento", él se disculpo, sin reconocer a la otra persona. Una breve maldición fue la respuesta, pero él no puso ninguna atención a ello.

Ranma giro en torno a una esquina con un acrobático movimiento, aún incapaz de poder igualar a Ukyo que volaba delante de él. Sus rodillas pudieron absorber el impacto de la pared y lo llevaron a una nueva dirección. En su mente vio un mapa de la nave, construida para acoger trescientas personas. Hubo sólo ciento veintiocho a bordo ahora, posiblemente los últimos supervivientes de la raza humana en esta dimensión.

Ukyo se detuvo de repente y Ranma chocó con ella con un gran impacto, enviándolos a los dos a rebotar lejos de sí lentamente.

"¡Ow!" Ukyo gimió. "Mira por donde vas, patán." Ella toco un poco su hombro con su puño.

"Lo siento", dijo él con sinceridad. "Me sorprendiste cuando te detuviste tan de pronto."

"¿Qué es lo que esperas que hiciera?" Pregunta ella con perplejidad. "Esta es nuestra Cabina, después de todo."

'Vaya,' pensó de repente recordando ese hecho. 'Eso me enseñara a prestar más atención a estos recuerdos, y menos en las lindas chicas que sigo encontrándome.' Él la vio desasegurando y abriendo la puerta.

Más allá estaba un pequeño espacio para vivir, pero algunos testimonios de una vida ahora perdida detrás de ellos la poblaron. Una cama individual se tendía en contra de la Pared. Ranma repentinamente recordó que la zona de hábitat en que su cabina estaba podía dar la gravedad por todo el eje central de la nave. Pero ese no iba a ocurrir por varias semanas para facilitar la navegación, mientras la Nave aceleraba alrededor del Sol en una maniobra de tirabuzón. El miro alrededor los pequeños toques hogareños. Obra de Ukyo, él imaginó.

Miró una pequeña foto enmarcada de él, su joven novia, y sus padres adjunta a una de las paredes. Él y Ukyo iban vestidos de trajes de vuelo azul, y su otro yo estaba orgulloso con un brillante pulgar arriba en dirección a la cámara. Ella se inclina sobre su hombro atrás de él, su anillo de boda brillando bajo la luz del sol. Todo el mundo lucía feliz, y el escenario trajo un pequeño nudo a la garganta de Ranma. El flotaba en el aire y limpio algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. 'Los chicos no lloran,' pensó él.

Un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él por detrás y Ukyo se frotó contra su oreja derecha. Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo sostenía cerca de ella. El débilmente noto la sensación de sus pechos presionando contra su espalda. Lo que lo puso un poco incómodo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Ucchan?" Preguntó él suavemente, utilizando el apodo que él le había dado durante su entrenamiento. Dentro, el literalmente tenía dos mentes por lo que acababa de ver. El astronauta parte de él, recuerdos llamados por los sucesos recientes, sentía una honda tristeza por la pérdida de la mayor parte de las personas que nunca conoció. El estudioso de él era más distante, viendo estas cosas como algo que paso a otras personas, así que no estaba tan conmovido. Se trataba de una red de seguridad contra la oscura tristeza que llenaba a su contrario.

"Yo me siento mas o menos bien, supongo, Ranma", susurró en su oreja, antes de besarla ligeramente a lo largo de su nuca y luego suavemente continuaba. "Tú estás actuando como una roca sólida emocionalmente, como siempre. ¿Quieres decirle a tu hermosa novia como te sientes?"

"Creo que el shock me ha impactado un poco", dijo, cubriendo un poco lo que sonaba como una respuesta razonable. Él se dio vuelta a ella para ponerla en sus brazos. "¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme?"

"Tú vas a ser padre", dijo ella, bajando los ojos tímidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ranma sentía su cerebro hacer una especie de sonido como 'erk', incluso mientras continuaba hablando. "Me enteré ayer, un poco después de que dejamos la órbita de la Tierra."

Él sintió su visión oscurecerse mientras su ciclo acababa.

* * *

Tierra 0.000,0.000

Ranma escuchó unos continuos golpes contra la puerta mientras él se reajustaba a su entorno actual. Parpadeando sus ojos, el se saco su Auricular y lo puso en el piso cerca de un sofá. Se sentó y se pregunto quien podría querer verlo aquí. 'Solo Fuyutsuki ha estado por aquí,' el pensaba, sintiéndose bastante perplejo.

Él fijó el sistema en modo de espera con un par de clicks en el teclado. La mayoría de los componentes se pusieron en un bajo uso de energía, el monitor empezó a parpadear. Él fijó el auricular en su pupitre con el resto del equipo y arrojo una lona sobre los mismos.

Hubo otro ruido de golpes en la puerta.

"¡ya te escuche!", Gritó él. "¡Espere, ya voy!" él caminó a la puerta y la desaseguro, con la esperanza de ver al director al otro Lado de la puerta.

Ranma se sorprendió mucho al ver a Akane parada afuera de la puerta. Sus ojos se ancharon, y trató de cerrar la puerta en su cara. Ella rápidamente puso el pie, bloqueando el cierre de la puerta.

"Me temo que no, Saotome", dijo en tono calmado, antes de empujar para abrir la puerta contra su no mucha resistencia. "Tú y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar. Vine para encontrar a un hombre que retara mis habilidades, pero me parece ver a un chico refugiándose en el sótano." Entró al laboratorio en un solo paso y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ranma suspiró. 'Esto no es lo que quiero lidiar en estos momentos.'

Akane miró en torno a su laboratorio con cierto interés. No lucía como mucho para ella. Una lona cubría algo en una mesa en el gran centro de la sala que capto sus atención. Ella caminó hacia ella, y él trato de bloquearla, pero ella logró esquivarlo.

"¿Así que aquí es donde te vienes a esconder todas las tardes?" Pregunta con un ceño fruncido. "No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí encontrarte aquí." Ella levantó una esquina de la lona que cubría su equipo. "Entonces, ¿Qué hay aquí abajo?"

"Es un equipo sensible con el que estoy trabajando", dijo el chico de la trenza. "No es nada que alguien como tú estaría interesada" Rápidamente puso la esquina hacia abajo. Ella levanto la esquina de nuevo, y lanzo una mirada de furia en su dirección. Él la puso abajo una vez más, y regresó la mirada.

"Sólo quiero verlo, Saotome", dijo a través de unos pocos apretados dientes. "No me hagas lastimarte de nuevo." Sin esperar una respuesta, ella le lanzo un puño a la mandíbula. Sorprendido por la rapidez del ataque, voló hacía atrás, reboto del sofá con una notable falta de gracia, y aterrizó boca abajo en el concreto con un suave ruido.

"Ow", balbuceo para sí mismo mientras se levantaba del suelo. '¿Por qué esta fea marimacha no sólo me deja solo?'

Mientras tanto, Akane estaba mirando su equipo con una gran cantidad de interés. Ella casualmente dejo caer la lona sobre la parte superior de su propensa forma. Ranma se quejo calladamente sobre violentas marimachas de psicóticas familias mientras se encontraba debajo de la lona, antes de tirar de ella y ponerse pie. Ella lo miró inocentemente.

"¿Estás listo para pelear conmigo ahora?", Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Cuando no hubo ninguna respuesta, poco a poco comenzó a tocar unos interruptores en la consola. Ranma sintió su rostro contraerse cada vez que lo hizo.

"Creeme, lo estoy considerando", dijo suavemente, pasando al otro lado de la mesa en un intento de calmarse.

"¿Oh?" Akane dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Ella lentamente empuño sus manos en puños, volviendo a mirarlo con una astuta mirada. "¿De verdad?"

"Mira, Tendo." Ranma se sentó en su silla cuando él habló. "Yo no tengo ningún interés en cualquier fantasía enferma que tengas sobre mí. Soy un estudioso, no un combatiente." Ella se volcaba a él vilmente mientras hablaba.

"¡No se trata de nada de eso!" Akane le gritó. Ella se dirigió hacia él y se agacho sobre el. "He luchado con casi todos los cadetes hombres en esta Academia. Ninguno de ellos ha sido un reto para mí. Tú eres una broma patética la primera vez que llegaste, por lo que nunca me moleste en realmente pelear contigo."

Él se sintió tenso por el insulto. 'Fea marimacha,' era el más ligero de los insultos que pasaron por sus pensamientos.

"Luego te vi el día de ayer," dijo, su expresión cambio a una seductora sonrisa. Él encontró eso parecer aún más preocupante que su ira por alguna razón.

"No era yo mismo el día de ayer." Trató de llevar su silla lejos de ella. La chica Tendo no lucía muy estable a sus ojos por el momento. Quería poner tanta distancia entre él y ella como fuera posible, pero la fuga fue frustrada.

"¡No me importa!" Le gritó. Ella rápidamente agarró ambos brazos de su silla y le miró directamente a los ojos. "Necesito un fuerte oponente para mejorar mis habilidades. Tú tienes esa capacidad, especialmente después de la manera en que peleaste ayer. Nunca me he sentido así por un chico antes, Ranma." Ella plantó un puño bajo su nariz. "No me hagas tener que ser más persuasiva contigo."

Una gran gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

Hubo una suave tos detrás de Akane.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Pregunto una voz que era sorprendentemente familiar para el chico de la trenza. Una voz femenina algo vacilante llamo desde la puerta. "La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que se me ocurrió entrar."

Akane rápidamente volteo la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro derecho a la inesperada intrusa mientras su puño todavía rondaba por debajo de la nariz de Ranma. Él alargo su cuello para mirar sobre la chica Tendo, agradecido por la interrupción inesperada. Kodachi estaba allí con su mochila en sus manos. Su bien adaptado uniforme de la Academia Blackhall que exponía su figura sorprendentemente agradable a los ojos de Ranma. Él parpadeó al reconocerla.

'¿Kodachi Kuno?' Se preguntó el, sus ojos llenos de gran sorpresa.

"¿Quién es esta persona, Ranma?" Preguntó Akane con calma mortal en su voz, llevando de nuevo sus ojos a él. La pasión latente que estaba en ellos tan recientemente había sido sustituida por una celosa ira. Su puño aun permanecía en su posición de listos delante de su cara, y de repente escuchó sus nudillos sonando ligeramente mientras lo apretaba más. Vio a los músculos en sus antebrazos empezar a endurarse.

El sintió su garganta seca de repente. 'Estoy tan muerto,' penó el, seguro de que su ruina caía sobre él. Y comenzó a rezar en sus pensamientos.

"Fuyutsuki-san me envió aquí para verlo, Saotome-San", dijo Kodachi con amabilidad, sonriendo dulcemente al par. "Pensó que no le importaría algo de ayuda en su proyecto. Yo sé que será un gran placer trabajar con usted."

El sólido roble del apoyabrazos de la silla que Akane tenía agarrado de repente cedió con un crujido fuerte cuando ella lo exprimió. Su mirada perforaba a través de él, fijándolo a su silla. Quería responderle, pero por alguna razón su garganta no parecía funcionar.

'Esto no es bueno,' Ranma pensó en leve pánico, sintiéndose empezar a sudar.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos mis lectores habituales por todos sus comentarios y sugerencias. Un agradecimiento especial a DB Sommer y a Michael Allen por su detallada ayuda con la gramática y trama.


End file.
